The Fake Queen-Bee & The Honest Loser
by Ledwin-Zep
Summary: Basado en el AU Highschool del volumen 26-Eren Jaeger un chico que solo quiere una vida escolar tranquila de alguna manera terminara involucrándose en la vida de Historia Reiss, quien tiene un extraño interés por él sin saber siquiera el por qué. ¿Podrá Eren ver mas allá de la fría y orgullosa actitud de la Reina? Universo Alterno-ErenxHistoria/Krista Erekuri/Erehisu
1. Chapter 1

The Fake Queen-Bee & The Honest Loser

Había pasado un día desde que aquel "incidente", quizá hubiese sido mejor faltar hoy a la escuela, después de todo es normal que aquellos rumores que circulaban por ahí no hayan desaparecido del todo o peor, que estos se hayan aumentado tras lo que hizo ayer

Sucedió hace unos días atrás. ¿Por qué tenía que sucederle esto?… El solo quería una vida escolar tranquila, sin problemas, ni interés alguno en nada, y de un día para otro mucha gente empezaba a acercársele empezando por un otaku, Armin aquel chico que inconscientemente defendió de un bravucón cara de caballo, cuyo nombre ni siquiera se molestaría en recordar, Mikasa, aquella chica gótica obsesionada con el ocultismo quien lo veía como una especie de señor de la oscuridad que ella misma había invocado, si bien esos 2 no eran desagradables incluso de vez en cuando disfrutaba un poco de su compañía; el apreciaría mucho que dejaran de meterle sus gustos por la fuerza, cosas como las películas de "Twilling" o los mangas no eran de interés para él, sin embargo otras compañías le parecían mucho más aterradoras como por ejemplo ese conserje llamado Levi y sus grupo de "mafiosos" obsesionados con la limpieza que parecían ser conocidos de sus maestros, pero lo que más le perturbo fue el día en el que se metió a su casa para incitarlo a probar un producto de limpieza, Eren no podía hacer más que fingir interés por primera vez en su vida para cuidar su pellejo.

Aun con eso la historia con los extraños personajes nunca había llegado a tal punto como ahora, Una mañana de la nada, la gente empezó a ser más agresiva con él, lo golpeaban, lo molestaban, se burlaban, hasta le lanzaron un café en la cara y por ultimo le pusieron una trampa de agua en su casillero que le termino por mojarle toda la cara y parte de su uniforme ¿Qué demonios había hecho? Aquella situación lo ponía no solo de los nervios sino que despertaba una furia en el que no había sentido desde hace años, afortunadamente aparecieron Armin y Mikasa, quienes les explicaron sus situación.

-¿Eren que hiciste? Hay rumores de que le hiciste cosas horribles a Historia-

-¿Historia?-

¿Quién? Él nunca le había hecho nada a nadie, no solo porque no quisiera sino porque quería ahorrarse cualquier tipo de problema, ¿Por qué esa Historia estaría esparciendo esos rumores sobre él? Para su suerte Armin le dio una ligera descripción de la chica y señalo a los culpables aquel grupo que se encontraba detrás de ellos, Unos tipos que tiene pinta de ser muy detestables, integrantes del tan llamado "club de la virtud" Se encontraban Ymir, Hitch, Marlo y Berthlod nadie importante al parecer salvo por 2 personas aquel gigante Reiner, capitán del equipo de futbol, cuya fama parecía ser suficiente para que Eren no lo pasara por alto.

Y junto a él estaba ella, aquella chica de cabellos rubios, ojos azules, de baja estatura y el porte típico de niñata engreída; encajaba perfectamente con la descripción que Armin le dio, ella lo miraba fijamente con cara pensativa como si estuviera a punto de decirle algo y por alguna razón podía ver algo de lastima en sus ojos, no había mucho en que pensar después de todo por primera vez que Eren se sentía así de enojado, pero antes de hacer algo prefirió preguntar, además de que no quería que todo su "club" se le fueran encima.

-¿Quién eres? Dime... ¿Qué se fue lo que te hice?- Solo necesitaba una buena respuesta, Eren no era una mala persona, quizá todo se trataba de un gran malentendido, pero su excusa deberá ser muy creíble para poder considerarla. Pero como siempre las cosas nunca terminan como uno piensa.

-¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a tu corazón? Ya deberías saberlo ¿no?- ¿Es Enserio? ¿Esa fue su respuesta? Algo tan confuso y estúpido y el tono con ligeramente mordaz lo hacían más molesto. No pudo toléralo ya que ni siquiera lo pensó, simplemente desato todo su furia contra la pequeña rubia, ¿De qué manera lo hizo? Pues nada más y nada menos que de un gran mordisco, no en un brazo ni en otra parte, sino en su cabeza como si se tratara de una bestia llena de odio expulsando su frustración. Hasta unos insultos o un ligero golpe hubiera resultado más creíble que aquella escena. Obviamente la chica grito al sentir los dientes de Eren perforar en su sedoso cabello, tras unos cuantos segundos la chica se liberó e igualmente Eren tras salir de su transe de venganza trataba de asimilar lo que acababa de hacer, escucho unos cuantos sollozos provenientes de Historia quien sostenía su cabeza mientras se mordía el labio para tratar de contener las lágrimas producto del dolor.

-¡Mi Reina, miembros del club ayúdenla!-Decía el líder e inmediatamente Marlo y Hitch fueron a tratar de ayudarla.

-¡Mi Quería Historia!- Decía la chica más alta de ese grupo mientras acercándose a Historia para tratar consolarla.-¡Desgraciado me las vas a…!- Las amenazas de Ymir no pudieron completarse pues en ese momento Reiner, se le había adelantado, agarro a Eren de la camisa levantándolo a su altura.

¿Tú eres el don-nadie llamado Jaeger verdad?- Dijo con voz tan gruesa, esperando una respuesta para darle el primer golpe.

Tanto Armin como Mikasa gritaron al unísono preocupado sintiéndose impotentes por no ser capaces al no hacer algo.

"¡Nosotros El club de la virtud nos aseguraremos de convertir tu vida en un infierno!"- Eren sentía miedo y a la vez estaba impresionado por lo descarado que sonaba ¿Qué le pasaba a este sujeto? se supone que es el líder del Club de Virtud, ¿No debería dedicarse a ayudar en lugar de amenazar a la gente…?- ¡NADIE!... PERO ¡NADIE! LASTIMA A NUESTRA…"-

-¡Ya Cállense!- El chillido su tan fuerte que paralizo a la todos a su alrededor e hizo que Reiner soltase a Eren, quien apenas recibió un impacto por la caída- ¡Ni se les ocurra hacerle algo! ¡Si lo hacen no les vuelvo a dirigir una palabra a ninguno de ustedes!-Añadía la rubia.

-Pero Historia ese imbécil se atrevió a….- La chica pecosa intento calmarla tratando de volver a abrazar a Historia, fallando en el intento.

-Ymir tiene razón mi reina, él debe pagar por….-

-YO… Yo solo quería…-Con unos ojos llorosos la rubia salió corriendo del lugar para evitar que le vieran las lágrimas, a lo que fue seguida por sus confundidos compañeros que no entendía su comportamiento.

-¡Historia espérame linda!-

¡Reina!-Decía Reiner mientras recordaba sus asunto pendiente con Eren -Esto aún no ha terminado Jaeg… ¿Eh? ¿Dónde se metió?...-Miraba a varios lados buscándolo en vano- No importa ya lo encontrare...- Dicho esto Ymir y Reiner junto al resto del club de la virtud se fueron a perseguir a su Reina.

Mientras tanto nuestro protagonista Eren Jaeger había logrado escapar hacia atrás de unos arbustos gracias a sus amigos principalmente Armin quien le sugirió esconderse mientras la conmoción se concentraba en su sollozante reina, sin embargo para Eren la angustia no hacía más que empezar.

-No puedo creer que lo hicieras eso Eren—Le reprochaba Armin

-Yo tampoco... ni recuerdo como se me paso por la cabeza- El chico aún no estaba seguro del porque actuó de una forma tan imprudente

-Eso de morder a la diosa de la escuela…

-Señor Oscuro usted fue tan valiente al enfrentárseles pero esos son enemigos con mucho poder...-

"Diosa", "mucho poder"-¿A quién te refieres?- No sabía cómo interpretar eso, el lenguaje gótico y geek lo confundía a veces, pero en esta ocasión no parecía estar muy lejos de la verdad

-¿Acaso no se lo dijiste?- La chica gótica le preguntaba, a lo que Armin puso una expresión de "lo siento lo olvide" Eren ponía un rostro confuso-"La chica a la que mordiste es Historia Reiss la reina de la escuela, forma parte de una de las soacialite más adineradas del estado, es la líder del equipo de porristas, considerada la reina de la escuela por su gran popularidad y seguidores"-Respondia Armin como si se tratase de una enciclopedia.

-"Ahora que recuerdo muchos se referían a ella como Reina"-Pensaba Eren estando más preocupado, ¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas?- Entonces que debería hacer ¿Regresar a clase?

-¡NO LO HAGAS MI CABALLERO NEGRO! Sus seguidores te estarán buscando-Una Mikasa aun preocupada

-Mikasa tiene razón, lo más probable es que Reiner ya haya llamado a todo su grupo a buscarte-Armin trataba de idear una plan para ayudar a su amigo- Creo que lo mejor sería que te fueras temprano por hoy.

-Podrías esperar a que termine el receso y cuando todos regresen a clase tendrás el camino libre

-¡Es una gran idea Armin!-Le decía Mikasa mientras añadía más ideas para pulir el plan, todo eso mientras Eren miraba desde cierta distancia ¿Enserio era algo tan grave?, la situación era demasiado confusa, Eren se cuestionaba eso pero no decía nada, tal vez por ver a Mikasa y Armin esforzándose demasiado por ayudarlo sumando al hecho de que era la primera vez que otros se preocupaban por él, en el fondo se sentía alegre por eso, tal vez pasar por toda esta situación no era tan malo.

-Muy bien, recuerda el plan ¿no mi rey de la oscuridad?-

-Descuida Eren no dejaremos que te pase nada-

Eren sabia lo insistente que podían llegar a ser esos no aunque quisiera no podría rechazar la ayuda al ver tal determinación en la mirada de ellos 2, la acepto como muestra de aprecio asintiendo causando una sonrisa en sus amigos.

Bueno… Eso fue lo que sucedió el día de ayer, al menos la primera parte ….afortunadamente el plan había tenido éxito, Eren había salido de la escuela al terminar el receso, Armin y Mikasa le sugirieron que faltara unos cuantos días hasta que se calmen las cosas, pero Eren no pudo hacer esa parte; en primera que, por regresar temprano y con la ropa mojada su madre lo regaño, le pidió justificaciones que ni pudo inventar pues ella sabía cuándo él mentía, Eren no tuvo más remedio que contarle la verdad, si bien su madre parecía preocupada en un inicio, cuando se enteró que había mordido a una chica se puso totalmente histérica, parecía ignorar el hecho de que a su hijo escapo por poco de una posible paliza.

Eren trataba de responder a su madre lo menos posible ya que cuando se molestaba ella era aterradora, Con la situación como toda madre tuvo la idea de intervenir en la escuela, a lo que Eren se opuso rotundamente.

\- No hagas algo innecesario-

-¿INNECESARIO? Eren me dijiste que unos chicos intentaron golpearte y también debes disculparte con esa chica-

-Si pero…. Espera ¿Por qué debo disculparme? Yo no fui quien empezó-

-Nada es excusa para agredir a una chica-Su madre tenía ese pensamiento, era lógico teniendo que cuenta que sus demás sugerencias eran hablar con los maestro e incluso invitar a esa chica a cenar para una charla, esas eran cosas que definitivamente Eren no permitiría.

De alguna forma los 2 llegaron a un "acuerdo", Eren consigue aplazar la intervención de su madre, diciendo que ya era un "niño grande" y trataría de solucionar sus problemas por su cuenta mañana, bajo la condición que si no lo hacia ella no tardaría en venir.

En fin esa era la razón por la que vino hoy, ahora que lo pensaba quizá era lo mejor encarar los problemas de una vez y ya no tener ninguno al pisar la escuela, pero…

¿Cómo hacerlo? Estaban los idiotas que se creían los rumores lo molestaban, esos tipos del Club de la Virtud quienes difundían los chismes y por ultimo Historia quien empezó con eso y con quien además debía disculparse

Esa chica era la raíz de sus problemas podría fácilmente apaciguar su club e locos quienes alimentaban los malos rumores hacia Eren.

Se percató que nadie lo había molestado desde su llegada, si bien oía a la gente hablar de él nadie se atrevía a ponerle un dedo encima era como si diera una sensación de miedo, no sabía por qué hasta que recordó algo de ayer que le llamo la atención, el último dialogo de Historia

"_¡Ni se les ocurra hacerle algo! ¡Si lo hacen no les vuelvo a dirigir una palabra a ninguno de ustedes!"_

¿Sera gracias a eso?, Se supone que ¿Ella lo intento proteger? ¿Por qué lo haría? Por lo que sabía ella fue la causa de los rumores; tal vez ella haya arreglado las cosas. Cada vez tenía más razones para hablar a aquella rubia, sin embargo no pudo encontrarla gracias a que las clases iniciaron demasiado pronto , Poco antes de llegar a la clase tuvo un corto encuentro con Armin y Mikasa quienes le preguntaron porque vino hoy, Eren solo respondió con la excusa de que su madre no se lo permitiría sin ningún detalle sobre lo de hablar con Historia, mientras charlaban Eren volvió percatarse de cómo la gente los miraba con algo de temor, les pregunto si sabían la razón

-Es porque te atreviste a atacar a la reina, a pesar de sus guardianes y su reputación tú no tuviste miedo mi señor-Respondió Mikasa

-La gente cree que eres capaz de hacerle cualquier cosa a quien sea sin que te importen las consecuencias-Aclaraba Armin

¿Eso era bueno? Al menos ya no se atrevían a molestarlo, aunque lo más seguro es que a largo plazo lo termine perjudicando, ya no parecía necesario hablar con Historia, o eso creía hasta que al finalizar la clase de camino a la salida vio a lo lejos al tal llamado "Club de la virtud" quienes parecían estar liderados por Ymir y Reiner preguntando o más bien interrogando a cada estudiante que salía de la escuela.

Ahora eso de encarar los problemas ahora parecía una pésima idea, No quería volver a enfrentarse a ese gorila y menos junto a su pandilla de pseudo-justicieros, quizá si se ocultaba durante un tiempo se cansarían y se irían.

Eren contemplaba los lugares para pasar el tiempo de otra forma habría la posibilidad de que los demás estudiantes intentaran de buscarlo de nuevo él sabía que Reiner era parte del equipo de futbol, ya lo había avisto antes con ese uniforme, veía la posibilidad de que los campos de entrenamiento estuviesen libres, ya que dudaba que él se salteara las practicas por un capricho o al menos eso esperaba.

Para su suerte fue lo que esperaba, el lugar estaba libre y parecía un buen lugar para pasar el rato hasta que esos del club de la virtud se aburrieran; se dispuso a sentarse en las gradas y contemplar un rato las nubes, hasta que recordó a Armin y Mikasa, ellos podrían ser atrapados por el Club de la Virtud, Eren estaba preocupado, quizá por guardar silencio le hagan cosas peores de las que le hicieron a él, saco el celular y pensaba en llamarlos, pero no contestaban por lo que dejo unos mensajes, quizá estuvieran en clase, pero aún no estaba tranquilo ¿De veras estaba empezando a preocuparse por otros? Toda su vida escolar él había sido alguien muy solitario, pero desde que los conoció las cosas parecían cambiar en su vida, pues el número de personas que interactuaban con él había aumentado para bien y para mal, pero en el caso de Armin y Mikasa, el estaría dispuesto a buscarlos pero se detuvo al instante al escuchar un fuerte ruido como si se hubieran caído varias cosas, entre las gradas donde se encontraban el almacén y los vestuarios .Eren fue a hecha un ojo rápidamente y para su sorpresa estaba ahí…


	2. Chapter 2

Y ahí estaba aquella chica, la causa principal de sus problemas, la pequeña Historia Reiss, quien llevaba su uniforme de porrista, ordenando las cosas que se cayeron, el peso de las mochilas fue demasiado para esos estantes, mostrando alguno de los objetos que llevaban por no cerrar bien las mochilas, entre estos se encontraban materiales de entrenamiento como conos, hulá-hulás, escalera de cuerdas y algunos otros objetos del equipo de futbol, cosa que le pareció raro.

La chica soltó un fuerte suspiro y un gruñido de frustración, recogiendo torpemente lo que podía y volviéndose a caer. Eren podría considerarla una escena triste y no divertida de no ser por los problemas que le causó ayer. Sin embargo recordando las palabras de su madre trato de ser considerado al intentar ayudarla, sería una buena excusa para iniciar una conversación.

Tuvieron que pasar unos cuantos segundos para que se percatara su presencia, por lo que su reacción fue de una grito mientras protegía su cabeza con las manos.

-¿Q-Que quieres?-

Eren la miraba extrañado pero tampoco podía culparla por su reacción después de todo prácticamente la había agredido y de la forma más inusual posible

-¿Vienes a terminar lo que empezaste? Te lo advierto que si me haces algo yo…- Advertía mientras agarraba su bastón de porrista tomando una posición y rostro "amenazador"

Para cualquier otro chico esa imagen pudo haber sido muy tierna, una chica indefensa con uniforme de porrista intentado defenderse torpemente, pero para Eren Jaeger no era más que un problema, si alguien pasara por aquí y viera esta situación lo podría malinterpretar de la peor forma por lo que quería terminar la charla de una vez.

-Deja eso solo quiero…- A punto de que Eren se acercaba más Historia esta estuvo a punto darle un golpe pero se acobardo a último momento dejando caer su bastón corriendo hacia los vestuarios femeninos a esconderse, por mucho que Eren trato de alcanzarla no pudo pues se encerró con la mayor prisa posible, cosa que colmó la paciencia a Eren, era imposible el hablar con esta chica.

-¡BIEN, QUEDATE AHÍ! ¡COBARDE!-Gritaba Eren detrás de la puerta, cosa que hizo enfadar a Historia, ¿Quién se creía él para hablarle de esa forma?

-¡¿Cobarde yo?! Eres tu quien está acorralando a una chica– Le respondía Historia-Si no te vas llamare a los del club para que te…- Pensaba en una amenaza-

-¡ESO LLAMA A TUS LACAYOS! ¡No serás nadie cuando se aburran de ti!- Esas últimas palabras parecían haber tocado algo en ella, ¿Realmente se aburrirían de ella? Siempre ha sido alguien popular nunca tenía que preocuparse por ello, pero ¿Porque ella era popular? Era hermosa y vestía muy bien cada día de la semana con las prendas más caras, siempre tenía cualquier cosa a su disposición, su padre le permitía todo, bueno más bien a él ni le importaba lo que hiciera su hija, pero debería haber otras razones menos superficiales de las cuales destacara ¿no?, Era consciente de que no era la persona más agradable del mundo, pero seguro la consideraban una chica interesante e inteligente o al menos eso aparentaba gracias a que Ymir le ofrecia hacer su tarea.

Ella trato de quitarse esos pensamientos de todas formas a ella no le importaba, nunca había tenido interés en nadie, intentaba recordar desde cuando era así. Desde su primer día en esta escuela supo que tenía poder, solo con mencionar el apellido Reiss ya era motivo de asombro para los demás estudiantes, fácilmente se hizo de su grupo de amigos a la gente más popular pudiendo despreciar a cualquiera que no estuviera a la altura de La Reina.

Pero no todo era color rosa para Historia, gran parte de la gente que decía admirarla y quererla eran farsantes, ya sea por envidia o por su actitud, la odiaban, pero poco podían hacerle con la ayuda de Ymir, Reiner y el resto sus seguidores siempre estaban para protegerla o hacer cualquiera orden, incluso sin que ella lo pidiera sus "amigos" estaban ahí para ella.

Y de esa forma nadie podía con la Reina, con el tiempo se hizo "intocable" nadie se atrevía a cuestionarla ni ponerle un dedo encima, claro hasta el día de ayer cuando Eren Jaeger se atrevió a morder su cabeza estando presente todo el Club de la virtud sin miedo alguno.

Volvía a darse cuenta de lo dependiente que era de los demás, eran aburridos y molestos, pensaba, ¿Así los consideraba? tal vez las palabras de Eren eran ciertas y si eran sus lacayos, si se aburrieran de ella, estaría prácticamente sola. Ya no infundiría temor y su estatus como reina se vendría abajo, no quería admitirlo, pero esa idea la aterraba, estaría vulnerable, como ahora o incluso más; toda la gente a quien había hecho daño vendría a por ella y no habría nadie para defenderla, igual a su situación actual-soy una cobarde- Se decía así misma

¡SOLO QUERIA ARREGLAR LAS COSAS CONTIGO!- gritaba Eren

"¿Arreglar las cosas?"- Pensaba Historia ¿De veras quiere hacerlo? Podría ser solo un plan para que le abriera la puerta, la chica no se atrevía -Soy una cobarde…- Murmuraba-"…no…¡NO!"- Ella no sería una cobarde, ella era la reina Historia Reiss , miembro de una de las familias más prestigios as de este país no iba a sentirse intimidada por un chico que… ¿le dio su merecido?, Lo pensó "Creo que le hicieron cosas peores en la mañana" le vino a la mente su rostro empapado y las manchas de café que tenía su ropa aun así no era un motivo para agredirla pero, en el fondo podía entender su frustración, sabía que tenía que hablar con ese chico, después de todo era lo que ella quería desde que lo vio por primera vez caminando solo por la escuela sin que le importe nada como si fuera la única persona capaz de comprenderá, pero solo se limitaba a verlo por temor, y cuando por fin tuvo la oportunidad de conocerlo fue de la peor forma posible, esta vez era su oportunidad quería aclarar las cosas con él, ya no había miedo que valga a estas alturas.

– ¡Quédate ahí si quieres ya estoy har…!-

Al instante la puerta se abrió, con Eren pudiendo apenas esquivar la puerta para encontrarse frente a frente con Historia quien parecía tener una mirada que daba una combinación de valor y nerviosismo.

-Entra…-

-No puedo, ahí son las duchas de chicas-

-No hay nadie a estas horas-Eren pretendía dar otra excusa pero Historia se adelantó– Es mejor hablar en privado, alguien podría vernos y creer que me estás haciendo cosas horribles ¿no? Ah y deja tu celular a un lado, no me gustan las interrupciones.

Eren supuso que tenía razón, además la charla no tendría que durar mucho tiempo. Procedió a cumplir su capricho respecto al celular parecía como si ella se lo pidiera simplemente para aparentar controlar la situación. Historia camino hasta los banquillos que se encontraban en medio de los vestidores dispuesta a sentarse

-¿Bien que es lo que quieres?- Cruzo los brazos y dio una mirada de porte de reina aparentando la mayor seguridad que pudo, Cosa que Eren notó

-"A quien quiere engañar con esa falsa confianza…"-Podía ver fácilmente como le temblaban las piernas y como movía el dedo índice con rapidez, veía una combinación de emoción y temor en la chica. Pero no le importo demasiado.

-Quiero pedirte un par de cosas-

-"¿Un par de cosas?"- Las palabras encendieron el interruptor de emociones en los pensamientos de Historia-"pensado que las dos cosas fueran 1 pedirle disculpas y la 2 que tras esto le suplicara ser su amiga o algo parecido. Sería un lindo resultado digno de uno de sus libros de chicas que tanto le gustaba leer. "¿Realmente me va pedir eso? No, no seas tonta Historia seguro lo piensas demasiado"

-Quería disculparme contigo…-

-¿QUE?-

A Eren le llamo un poco la atención su reacción,

-Digo… ¿Por qué?- Fingiendo demencia obviamente ella sabía el porqué de las disculpas, solo quería asegurase de haber escuchado bien

-"¿Enserio me va pedir que se lo recuerde? Incluso se está tocando la cabeza, ella sabe a lo que me refiero, realmente esta chica es detestable".

-Por lo que le hice a tu cabeza…

-Ah… eso…-"No creí que se fuera a hacer realidad… se está disculpando... Seré considerada con el solo porque…".- No engañaba a nadie en otras situaciones ella pedía favores o daba castigos para aceptar disculpas, pero en esta ocasión este chico despertaba interés en ella sumando a la fantasía de su cabeza su indulgencia estaba activa -Esta bien acepto tus disculpas-"Ahora le será más fácil pedírmelo…"

-¿Qué es lo otro… mph…que ibas a pedirme?-Preguntaba con un aparentando seriedad

Eren debía admitir que no esperaba tal respuesta tal vez no era una chica tan irritante como creía

-Quiero que tú y grupo se aleje de mí, Armin y Mikasa

Las ilusiones de Historia se rompieron en el instante en el que escucho esos nombres-¿Armin ¿Mikasa? ¿Te refieres a ese otaku y la chica gótica?

-Si... Quiero que nos dejes en paz…Tu grupo podría molestarlos por esconderme

-No puedo hacer eso… puedo decirles que no se metan contigo pero con los raros no-Le reprochaba Historia

-Ellos no tuvieron nada que ver con lo que te hice-

-Ese problema es entre esos 2 y el club, no deben meterse cosas que no les importaban, además son un grupo de perdedores a nadie le importa, no sé por qué te preocupas...-

Ellos son…- Ni el mismo sabio como decirlo…pero tuvo el valor de admitirlo por primera vez –amigos…

-¿Amigos?…- No puedes hablar enserio… vamos no tienes que mentirme seguro solo andas con ellos para sentirte mejor contigo mismo-Volviendo a su actitud fría y desinteresada

-¿Por qué crees eso?-

-Porque somos iguales… Tú y yo dos personas aburridas y solitarias en este mundo lleno de idiotas-

-No somos iguales…-Le dio una mirada seria que la reina ignoraba por estar concentrada en su palabreo

Lo sé yo soy la reina y tu un don nadie-Historia pauso- Pero si te juntaras conmigo eso podría cambiar- Ella buscaba una excusa para mantenerlo cerca-¿Qué dices? Es algo que solo se lo pido a quienes tienen prestigio en la escuela pero en tu caso… puedo hacer una excepción-

Nah -Respondió secamente

¿Había escuchado bien? El chico se había negado, nadie se había negado antes ante una invitación de la reina, cualquier otro estudiante estaría dispuesto a dar todo por pertenecer a su grupo selecto, ya sea por los benéficos como saltarse cualquier clase, lugares selectos para sus reuniones, ser invitado a las mejores fiesta y gran libertad para hacer lo que quiera con mínimas consecuencias.

-Debes estar bromeando ¿no? No me digas que prefieres seguir con esos dos-

-No es broma… me parecen menos aburridos que tu-

No había escuchado mal la estaba rechazando a ella Historia Reiss, el único chico por el cual había despertado cierto interés, no lo iba a permitir y menos que la llamara aburrida, le habían dicho cosas peores que eso, así que no le afecto pero siempre los autores de esas palabras terminaban recibiendo su merecido y en este caso la chica tenía algo especial para él, quería que se sintiera culpable y volviera a disculparte, la mejor forma seria fingiendo un muy triste llanto,

-Me-Me llamas aburrida…*snif *snif*- Empezaba a sacar pequeñas lagrimas junto a una caída fingida al estilo de una princesa como si de una actriz profesional se tratase -Como puedes decirme eso yo que te ofrecía mi amistad, unirte a mi grupo... y así es como me pagas…. –Le decía fingiendo sollozo

-"Eso debe ser suficiente para derretir tu corazón…Nadie se ha resistido a esto jamás…."-

La mirada de Eren estaba bajo una sombra, se mantenía inmóvil, como si de una estatua se tratase

-¿Qué demonios haces?-

-No es obvio ask…. Me haces llorar

-Se nota que estas fingiendo-

-"Que como se dio…" -Eres tan cruel… Me estas llamando mentirosa….-

-Entonces deja de mentir, solo un tonto se caería en eso-

Se secó las lágrimas-Esta bien tiene razón no eres tan ingenuo como creí...-

-¿Qué clase de persona eres?-

-Mph! No puedo creerlo enserio los prefieres a esos raros que andar con mi grupo-afirmo ignorando lo dicho por Eren

-¡Ellos no son tan desagradables ni están tan locos como tú!-

-¿COMO PUEDES DECIR ESO LUEGO QUE TE ACABO DE PERDONAR?!-Alzaba la voz. Y lo hice solo porque tuviste el valor de aceptar tu error-Mentía Historia- Si ellos lo hicieran tal vez lo consideraría

-¿Error?- A Eren no le importaban cosas como el orgullo, pero siempre era alguien muy honesto en el momento de decir las cosas-Ellos no te hicieron nada… Y quieres saber algo… ¡SOLO ME DISCULPE CONTIGO PORQUE ME OBLIGARON!-

-¿Obligaron? ¿Quien?-

-¡FUE MI MADRE!- No hubo tiempo de pensar en lo vergonzoso que sonaba simplemente respondió para dárselo en la cara, aunque el efecto fue contrario pues hizo que soltara una ligera risa

-¿Tu madre? Que patético….-Reía tapándose la mano con una palma

-¿Eso que tiene? ¿QUE TUS PADRES NO SE PREOCUPAN POR TI?

Ella se quedó en silencio. Eren se dio cuenta que había tocado un punto que no debía…

-¡E-ESO NO TE IMPORTA! ¡SOLO ERES UN PERDEDOR!-Historia rompió sus selección, aumentando más en tono para evitar que Eren notase su frustracion-

-¡Y TU UNA LOCA!-

-¡VETE DE UNA VEZ! -

-¡NO ME QUEDARIA AUNQUE ME ROGARAS!-

Eren se dirigió a la salida y la cerro de un portazo, realmente esta chica podía sacar emociones que casi nunca mostraba, continuo caminando con la cabeza cabizbaja mirando el suelo con mucho esfuerzo, para dejar de pensar en todo este asunto, se mantuvo sin interrupciones hasta que tras revisar sus bolcillos se dio cuenta que no tenía su celular. Lo había olvidado, esto solo le produjo un dolor de cabeza "Debí dejarlo con esa chica"- ¡No debí aceptar tal estúpida condición!-

Mientras tanto al otro lado estaba Historia aun llorando por lo sucedido hace unos minutos, no podía creerlo, de todas las formas en la que esto podría terminar tuvo que ser la peor, era su oportunidad de conocer un poco más él, pero claro tenía que actuar como una idiota con su orgullo y ego por delante, ahora la odiaba, el único chico que ella creía que podía entenderla.

"No quería que terminara así, si tan solo…yo… soy de lo peor" murmuraba

Justo sonó un toquilo en la puerta, rápidamente se secó las lágrimas, no quería que alguien la viera así, pero no tuvo que preocuparse pues era la misma persona que la había puesto en ese estado

Eren quien entraba tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible para mantener el silencio, cosas que no funcionaba pues la tensión se sentía en el aire, dio un vistazo a la chica que estaba en el mismo lugar solo que cabizbaja, "Creí que estaría molesta" tal vez ya se había calmado después de la discusión vio que la chica le dio una mirada.

-Solo vine por mi celular…-Historia alzo la mirada a punto de decirle algo pero Eren continuo-Me iré en un instante-Dijo Eren con el menor nerviosismo posible

Tras esto vio que la mirada de Historia volvía al suelo esta vez con un gesto de decepción y tristeza. Por un instante Eren le parecían ver lágrimas, un sentimiento de culpa empezaba a surgir pero recordó que esas chica era una experta en la manipulación, sin embargo esta vez se veía demasiado real, no sabía cómo explicarlo pero podía verlo.

-¿Estas llorando?-Pregunto a pesar de saber la respuesta

-C-claro que no solo estoy fingiendo como hace un rato-dando una risa nerviosa-V-ves si pude engañarte- Decía nerviosamente

-No pareces muy convincente-

-Está bien, si estoy llorando- Se secó las lágrimas- ¿Qué? ¿Vas a burlarte?

-¿Debería?

Historia hizo un gesto de molestia obvio tenía todo el derecho a hacerlo

-Aun no me has dicho porque inventaste esos rumores sobre mí-Aunque no estaba seguro la situación parecía haberse calmada lo suficiente como para reanudar la charla.

Historia tenía 2 opciones, dar otra mentira o ser sincera; antes no habría dudado en el mentir, pero con el este chico algo era diferente parecía ver cuando ella mentía. Pero temía que quizás no pudiera creerle; no debía ser tan difícil

-Yo… estaba aburrida y… no quería que terminara así-dijo en voz baja

-Pudiste detener los rumores—

-…-

\- O decirme que demonios querías-

-…-

-O…-

-¡Tenía miedo! Está bien-Agarro los hombros de Eren mirándolo fijamente-Tenía miedo de lo que me pasaría si decía algo, no podía dejar que la escuela me vieran de esa forma.-La rubia alzo la voz

Eren noto la mirada alterada de la chica, como si quisiera escapar de algo, una expresión de miedo e inseguridad-¿Por qué?-

-Soy la reina tengo una imagen que cuidar y debo hacer las cosas mejor que nadie, no puedo permitir que me sigan viendo como una…-La chica agacho la mirada tras esas palabras.

-¿Una qué?-

-Yo… Aunque no lo creas mucha gente me odia…-

-De hecho eso si me lo creo- Historia le lanzo una mirada fulminante, cosa que Eren noto rápidamente

-Perdón…-

-Desde que llegue a esta escuela he tenido que estar a la altura de a mi apellido, sé que a veces soy egocéntrica y egoísta pero tengo que hacerlo, los demás no deben verme como alguien que expresa debilidad-Dio un suspiro-…Es difícil mantener un estatus y que la gente no te odie. No sé cómo mi hermana lo hace-

Eren quedo en silencio no tenía idea de lo que eran esos temas familiares pero se hacia una idea de lo influyente que podrían ser, el suficiente para meterlo en problemas, aun así no se imaginaba a la abeja reina como una persona tan insegura.

-No debería importarte siempre estas rodeada de tus amigos como la gruñona, el gorila y los otros-

-¿Amigos? Tú mismo lo dijiste solo son lacayos-Decía con tristeza-Probablemente este conmigo por mi status, hasta los considero molestos-Apartaba la mirada para ocultar el dolor al decirlo.-

Eren recordó lo que dijo, tal vez si se había pasado-Lo dudo, no se mucho sobre amistad pero creo que es normal-Se sentó a su lado- A veces creo que Armin y Mikasa son algo molestos-

-¿Ah?-

-Cada mañana Armin trata de convencerme de leer sus mangas y ver animes o acompañarlo comprar juguetes raros; y Mikasa siempre insiste en invitarme a ver unas terribles películas y trata de hacerme embrujos.

Tales anécdotas provocaron una ligera risa en Historia-¿En serio?

Si, a veces son una molestia pero desde hace poco me di cuenta que me importaban- Se sinceraba-Tener gente que se preocupa por ti no es tan malo a pesar de que sean algo ruidosos-Eren jamás creyó decir que le importaban otras persona, era una de las pocas veces que lo hacía, era difícil para él encontrar una persona con la que pudiera hablar de esa forma y mucho menos que esa persona fuera una chica responsable de sus problemas

-No creo que sea el mismo caso, a mí no importan los demás y nunca estoy interesada en nada-Eso le parecía familiar a Eren-Todo me parece monótono y… no me agradan, pero a la vez tengo que estar con ellos o…-hizo una pausa-Estaré sola…-

Debes creer que soy una mala persona por pensar así de los demás-Eren se sintió un tanto identificado, definitivamente podía comprender lo que trataba de decir, la diferencia es que mientras Eren apreciaba su vida tranquila y solitaria, Historia le tenía miedo a esa soledad.

-¿Recuerdas cuando ese gorila estaba a punto de golpearme? Tú dijiste algo.

"**¡Ni se les ocurra hacerle algo! ¡Si lo hacen no les vuelvo a dirigir una palabra a ninguno de ustedes!"**

-¿Por qué lo dijiste?-

-Quería tratar de arreglar algo pero ya era muy tarde-Decía con tristeza

-Al menos te importaba un poco-

-No digo que seas una buena o mala persona, solo eres normal-Dijo Eren tratando de mostrar una sonrisa, causando un ligero rubor en la reina.

Por alguna razón sonaba como un gran cumplido, le habían dicho cosas más "bonitas" sacadas de cualquier libro de poesía de tercera, pero todo eso era superficial; ser llamada una persona normal le parecía realmente conmovedor al ser de una forma sincera y desinteresada.

-Oye... Lo siento- Raras veces eran las ocasiones en la que ella se disculpaba, incluso no recordaba la última vez que lo hizo, pero en esta era una excepción, aun teniendo su orgullo como obstáculo, el disculparse no le resultaba complicado, pero si algo bochornoso.-Siento haber creado esos rumores sobre ti…-

Aquello sorprendió a Eren puesto no esperaba tales disculpas, pero ya que estaban en eso el también sintió que podía hacerlo sin problema-Y yo por ya sabes…. La mordida-Respondió aun incomodo por recordarlo

-Sabes, en realidad no me dolió-Fingía la Reina

-Te vi chillando muy fuerte-Le menciono Eren para molestarla-Y no parecía que estuvieras fingiendo -Provocando que la reina hiciera un puchero

-Hmp-Pero no se iba a quedar callada pues se le ocurrió hacerle la misma jugada-Qué me dices tú, parecidas muerto de miedo cuando Ymir y Reiner estaban a punto de golpearte- Le recordaba Historia en un tono juguetón.

Eren en un inicio hizo un gesto de molestia por haber perdido la discusión, pero luego sin saberlo sonreía levemente, que esa chica se comportara de una forma más natural era algo que lo hacía sentir más cómodo

-Se ve que les importas-

-Sí, creo que debo ser un más considerada con ellos-Historia decía con una voz leve-Pero solo un poquito a la menor oportunidad esos 2 se propasan-Aclaro, cosa que le causo gracia a Eren

-"Quizá yo también debería serlo con Armin y Mikasa"-Pensó alistando su mochila

-¿Ya te vas?-La chica noto que Eren se retiraba

-Mejor me voy antes que vengan aquí-Historia casi olvida que están en el vestuario de chicas-Y seguro no quisieras que tu grupo te vea conmigo

-Sí, tienes razón-Historia dudaba sobre lo que decir -No deberían verme con un… contigo-Dijo sin sonar muy convencida

-¿Me pregunto dónde estarán los del club ahora?-

-¿No los has visto?-

-Hace horas que los espero, se supone que tenían que ayudarme a guardar el material—Refiriéndose a las mochilas que intentaba cargar antes

Eren la miraba con una cara que decía "Si que eres holgazana"-

-Y-Ya me viste con eso es demasiado pesado para hacerlo sola-Se justificaba-Además ellos se ofrecieron a ayudar-

-Te creo-Dijo sin mucha importancia, aunque en el fondo sabía que no mentía-Y a los de tu club los vi hace un rato en la entrada-

-Estaban interrogando gente para… El rostro de Historia cambio de confusión a uno más sombrío que hasta el mismo Eren podía sentir el aura oscura que la rodeaba "Menos mal no se puso así cuando hablamos" -…buscarme-Eren solo se limitó a decir la verdad –Tras esto la chica se dirigió a la entrada de la escuela.

Eren no sabía por qué la estaba siguiendo, tal vez su curiosidad era más grande de lo que podía admitir y no negaba que le parecería divertido ver la reacción de Reiner y Ymir al ser regañados por su querida reina, dudaba si preguntar pero no quería aparentar más interés del necesario

-Ellos… me dejaron esperando por 2 horas…. Y –Refunfuñaba la reina-Casi hacen que un lunático se me acerque en los vestuarios-

-¡Oye!-Reacciono Eren sintiéndose ofendido

-Me refería a que si no hubieras sido tu pudo ser un lunático…-Excuso la reina –pero eso ya no importa van a tener que darme una explicación-

Continuara….


	3. Chapter 3

-Te-te juro que no sé dónde está, casi siempre anda solo-Respondía un estudiante con una mirada de miedo dirigida a la chica pecosa que se encontraba frente a él

-¿Dónde fue la última vez que lo viste?-Apoyándolo en una pared al más mismo estilo policial

-Ayer, le tire café encima por lo que le hizo a la reina-Confesaba el estudiante en su defensa-Toda la escuela lo hacía, ¡Te juro que no lo he vuelto a ver señora Ymir! – La llamaba con todo el respeto posible para que lo liberara.

-Está bien hare que te creo- Soltándolo -¡Y no te acerques a mi reina!-Grito viéndolo alejarse del lugar; había perdido la cuenta a cuantos había interrogado 10, 20 no estaba segura, pero si decidida a encontrar al chico que había lastimado a su querida Historia

-¡¿Dónde se habrá metido ese tonto?!-Alzaba la voz con frustración

-Ymir, no puedo cancelar los entrenamientos del equipo solo para encontrar a Jaeger, además creo que… -Decía Reiner que se sentía algo incómodo por tener la sensación como si se hubiera olvidado algo muy importante

-No seas idiota ¿Que no quieres vengar a Historia?-

-Claro que quiero, pero ¿No podemos dejarlo por hoy?-

-Entonces te hubieras ido casa con Marlo y Hitch pero yo no pienso dejar que ese idiota se salga con la suya-le dijo tronando sus nudillos

Por mucho que Reiner quisiera irse no podía dejar que Ymir ganara más terreno con la reina la conocía muy bien y sabía que era capaz de aprovechar cualquier oportunidad para acercarse a ella y ganarse su preferencia-Solo me quedare porque Historia me importa más que a ti-Cerro los ojos-Y así en un futuro aceptara salir conmigo-Decía con confianza imaginando su primera cita

-¡JA! ni en tus sueños ella aceptaría-Poniendo cara burlona

-¿Qué dijiste?-Enfureciéndolo

-Se ha pasado inventando cualquier excusa, lo sé porque yo la ayudo con eso, somos mejores amigas-Presumía Ymir claro que no era la más indicada para decirlo pero en comparación con los otros miembros del club de la virtud tenía la ventaja de tener cercanía con Historia por ser una mujer.

-¡También te ha rechazado a ti!-Aquello fue un golpe duro a la castaña

-¡Que dices! ¡Ella solo es un poco tímida ya verás que no tardara en...!-

-¿Tardar en qué?-Voltearon a ver de quien se trataba.

-Historia-Cambiando de humor repentinamente-Viniste para verme, linda-Ymir decía con una cara de extrema felicidad

La reina ponía su típica mirada de indiferencia que si bien ya era común para los del club esta vez a Ymir le parecía más fría que de costumbre-¿Pasa algo Historia?-

-¿No se les olvido algo?-

Reiner hacia una retrospectiva de lo que había hecho este día y tardo poco en captar lo que la reina decía, poniendo una expresión que se prepara para lo peor.

_Era un día duro después de tantas horas de entrenamiento, Reiner en el campo junto al equipo de futbol; mientras Historia se encontraba liderando el equipo de porristas, teniendo a Hitch y Ymir como sus ayudantes, las 2 hacian de todo para no tener que vestir ese corto uniforme, Hitch quizás no tendría problema en hacerlo pero Ymir definitivamente no lo haría, pero disfrutaba ver a Historia con el._

_Por órdenes del director se tenía que organizar el almacén para liberar más espacio desasiéndose de lo inservible; Historia como la capitana se ofreció para el trabajo y así demostrar algo de iniciativa y liderazgo delante de su grupo de porristas o más bien conseguir puntos extra necesarios, en ese entonces el trabajo no sonaba tan difícil hasta que vio que el almacén estaba hecho un completo desastre. Al oír esto Ymir y Reiner tomaron oportunidad para poder conseguir el favoritismo de la reina_

"_Prometemos ayudarla después del entrenamiento" Fue lo le dijeron a Historia y ella tampoco estaba en posición de negarlo, pues cualquier ayuda le sería de gran utilidad._

Y así fue como lo recordaba Reiner intento alejarse lo más sigilosamente que pudo solo para evitar ser reprendido por un grito

-¡QUIETO AHÍ REINER!-A ella no le importaba si no hubieran querido ayudar, pero no soportaba el hecho de haber sido olvidada era algo que dañaba su orgullo y le recordaba cosas que no quería volver a vivir.

-S-Si reina-Parando en alto como si de una escolta se tratase

-¿A qué se refiere, Historia?-Ymir seguía sin captarlo

-¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste esta mañana?-

-Ah eso, que te ayudaríamos a ordenar el almacén, pero ¿Eso no es en la tard..?-La chica pecosa se puso a verificar su reloj para darse cuenta del error de cálculo

-¡¿YA SON LAS 5?! ¡CUANTO TIEMPOS ESTUVIMOS AQUÍ! Y TU ¿NO PUDISTE RECORDARMELO?!-Le reclamaba a Reiner

-PUSE UNA ALARMA EN MI CELUL…- Busco en su bolsillo solo para mostrar que estaba apagado

-¡Eres un inútil!-Desquitándose

-Yo les avise-Tanto Reiner como Ymir voltearon para ver el origen de la voz

-¿Berthold? ¡¿Desde cuando estás ahí?!-

-Te lo dije como 3 veces, mientras le gritabas a los chicos-Decía cabizbajo

-¡Con algo así de urgente, me hubieras interrumpido!-

-Lo intente…pero no me oyeron - Minimizándose por lo ignorado que fue

-PERDONAME HISTORIA- decía Ymir exagerando sollozo ignorando a cualquiera que estuviera alrededor

-Los sentimos Reina-Se disculpaba el capitán del equipo de futbol poniéndose de rodillas

-Levántense, se están avergonzado-Ordenaba Historia

-¡SI!- respondieron al unísono-Aceptaremos cualquier castigo-

-Serás menos dura conmigo ¿Verdad Historia?-decía Ymir con nerviosismo dando un sonrisa nerviosa amigable. Historia deseaba responder de una forma cruel y así poder desquitarse, pero se le vino a la mente la conversación anterior en la que dijo a Eren que intentaría ser más considerada con quienes la rodeaban y hablando de Eren, se encontraba ahí viendo la escena que más que ser divertida le pareció bastante bizarra.

-No hare nada-

-¡POR FAVOR NO NOS DEJES DE HABLA!-

-¡HAREMOS CUALQUEIR COSA¡ HARE TU TAREA EL RESTO DEL MES SIN OLER TU CABELLO! PERO…- Rogaba la chica pecosa con las manos juntas ignorando lo dicho anteriormente

El rostro de Eren se puso extraño "¿Oler tu cabello? ¿Qué clase de relación tienen esas 2?"

-¡CALLENSE! Dije, no voy a castigarlos-

-¿De verdad? –Se ilusionaba Reiner

-Eres un ángel mi dulce….-Ilusionada Ymir casi se avienta a darle un abrazo hasta darse cuenta de que la Reiss no había llegado sola sino acompañada

-¿Y este que hace aquí?-Cambio de humor repentinamente como ni nada hubiera pasado

Al lado estaba Eren quien por situación no había sido notado hasta el momento.

-Él y yo hablamos y arreglamos las cosas, así que ¡Ya dejen esta absurda cacería!-

-¿En serio? Y… "¿Cuándo hablaron?"-Preguntaba con una expresión de celos

-¿Segura reina? Porque…-

-¡Ya dije!-Con una mirada de determinación- Y tampoco a los nerds que están con él-

-Se llaman Armin y Mikasa- Eren dijo con voz un poco molesta tratando de que sus amigos reciban algo de respeto, sabía que eran raros pero tampoco era para referirse a ellos como "nerds" a toda hora

-¿Los raros? ¡¿Tiene razón porque no se te ocurrió la idea de buscarlos?!-Reclamaba Ymir al rubio

-No soy un delincuente, no puedo asaltar a cualquiera así como así...-Reiner se excusaba

-¡Basta! Paren con eso de una vez, le dan una mala imagen al grupo y él se llama Eren- Exclamo historia ya harta por la situación, sin embargo se le ocurrió una idea que quizá podría funcionar

-Dense un apretón de manos y empiecen de nuevo-Ordeno la Reina -Tu también-Mirando a Eren

-¿Y yo por qué?…- Antes de decir algo la mirada de Historia, se dio cuenta que era lo mejor para evitar más problemas

Y así como si de niños de primaria siendo obligados por su maestra se tratase se dispusieron a darse un gesto de paz, las miradas incomodas eran inevitables, 2 de ellos lo hicieron solo porque hacia feliz a su reina y otro pues simplemente por querer recuperar sus días de tranquilidad

-No me agradas pero si historia dice que está arreglado te dejaremos-Dándole un apretón de manos con fuerza pensando –"Por ahora…"-

-Lo mismo digo, solo no te metas problemas-Advertía también con un apretón fuerte aunque el de la chica le resulto más doloroso

-"Mira quien lo dice"- Respondiendo Eren en su mente

-El castigo que te debió dar debe ser muy grande como para que te perdone después de lo que hicist…-Añadía Ymir casi a punto de terminar la conversación de no ser por la voz de los amigos de Eren quienes lo buscaron lo más rápido posible cunado vieron su mensaje.

-¡EREN!-Llamaban Armin y Mikasa

-No te preocupes Eren los espíritus nos ayudaran—Replicaba Mikasa desafiándolos con total confianza antes hacer uno de sus embrujos.

-¿Qué pasa estos nerds que?-Ymir puso un rostro burlón al ver semejantes actuaciones tras empezar a reír

-Tranquilo Eren ya estamos aquí-Añadía Armin mientras decía sus extraños conjuros-Prepárense les pone una maldición-

-¿Maldicion? Jajajaja…. no puede ser, jajaja… Historia estos nerds son muy graciosos-

-No…No lo son-le reclamaba Reiner aguantando las ganas de reír maldiciendo a Ymir por lo contagiosa que era su risa.

Historia y Eren trataban tenían la misma expresión de ligera vergüenza por lo que hacía cada uno de sus amigos la chica rubia dio un suspiro y dijo la primera excusa que se ocurrió para retirarlos del lugar-¿No tiene un lugar que ayudarme a ordenar?-

-Es verdad, Reiner ve y ordena se lo debes a la reina-

-¿Porque yo debo ir solo? Tú también deberías ayudar- Le reclamaba a Ymir

-Somos unas damas, grandulón no podemos hacer esa clase trabajo- Le respondió la chica pecosa con un todo femenino fingido.

Eren y Reiner le decían en sus mente "Eres la menos indicada para decirlo"

-¿Acaso quieres que Historia regrese sola? Podría encontrarse con otro maniaco- Dirigiendo la mirada hacia Eren quien puso una expresión de molestia ya le parecía irritante que se refirieran a él como un maniaco 2 veces en un mismo día.

-Sobre eso, no importa la limosina no tardará en…-Historia no alcanzo a decirlo gracias al alzamiento de voz de Ymir-¡Además se lo debemos a la reina! -

-Bien, pero solo hare por la Reina-Cedió Reiner llamando a Berthold para que lo ayude con el trabajo.

-Ahora podemos irnos…. Eh espérame ¡Historia!-La llamaba mientras la seguía dejando al trio totalmente ignorado

-Funciono lo hicimos, tus hechizos funcionan Mikasa-Exclamo Armin haciendo que los 2 amigos se alegraran dado gestos de victoria, ambos se veían bastante emocionados por lo que Eren simplemente les siguió el juego.

…

Regresando a casa pensó que al menos el problema ya estaba resuelto, ya podía verse volver a sus días tranquilos o eso creía ya que tenía a sus 2 "mejores amigos" junto a él que no dejaban de hablar de los temas que le parecían todo menos interesantes, pero a pesar de esto sentía un alivio al ver que se encontraban bien y también porque su madre ya no tendría una razón para regañarlo.

-Descuida Eren tengo un plan, grabe con mi celular cuando te amenazaba si los subimos a internet acabaremos con la popularidad de la reina y sus secuaces-Armin le contaba la idea con todo el detalle-Y así fingirás disculparte para que se sienta agradecida y haga lo que sea por nosotros-Mikasa reforzaba la idea

-¿Cómo podría funcionar algo así? Y no es necesario, ya arregle las cosas-Les decía eren Desilusionado a sus 2 amigos

-Oh, y yo que estaba emocionado-

-No lo sé, mi rey oscuro, no confió en…-La chica gótica se ahorró sus palabras al ver cierto lujosos vehículo que se detenía justo al lado del trio o más bien de Eren para ser más específico. Vieron cómo se deslizaba la ventana de la limosina dejando la figura de la chica rubia que habían visto hace unos minutos

-Eren…-Llamaba Historia tras la ventana

-Ah eres tú... ¿Olvidaste algo?-Eren algo sorprendido creyendo que aún había algo pendiente.

La reina le dio una mirada que respondía su insolencia- ¿Yo? Más bien tú, toma- Le entrego el celular – Lo encontré en los vestidores

-Oh gracias había olvidado recogerlo- Sorprendiéndose por la cortesía de la Reina

-Que despistado eres- Le decía Armin

Mientras se daba la situación Mikasa empezaba a observar a la rubia con unos ojos de película de terror, afortunadamente Historia estaba demasiado concentrada en otra cosa como para notarlo

-No es nada…-Respondió evadiendo la mirada -¿No tienes algo más que decirme?-

-Ya te di las gracias… ¿No?-Eren estaba extrañado por la actitud de Historia

-No importa y sobre nuestra charla…-Historia lo miraba con ojos temblantes haciendo que Eren diera una mirada dudosa-Yo…gracias y nos vemos mañana-Lo dijo con tal velocidad que apenas se podía entender lo que decia

-¿Que?-

-¡Acelera acelera!-Ordeno Historia con rapidez

-¿Que fue eso….?-Preguntaba Mikasa también extrañada por la actitud de la chica

-No lo sé-Dijo Eren con su característica falta a de interés-

-Creo que te dijo gracias y que se verán mañana-Aclaraba Armin despertando los celos de Mikasa-

-No deberíamos juntarnos con esa chica y ¿Que paso en ese vestuar..? –Seguida diciendo MIkasa mordiendo su diario de la rabia

-Lo único que me importa es volver a tener tranquilidad-Reafirmo Eren

-Entonces ¿Quieres ir a mi casa a leer los manga que te recomendé?-Sugería Armin emocionado por sus cosas otaku.

-No gracias-

-Mi señor, Armin me presto unos muy interesantes- Mikasa lo intento convencer tras cambiar de humor y olvidar lo anterior.

-Pues ya que…-Dijo dándose por vencido-"Además también dije que sería más considerado"-Pensó

¡Así se habla!-Decían el par de Armin levantado el puño y Mikasa dando un salto de felicidad como si hubiera conseguido un gran logro, dejando a Eren volviendo a suspirar pero dando una pequeña sonrisa


	4. Chapter 4

Antes de empezar unos agradecimientos a Eliette G Gibson, boons-007, Guest(K) Por sus comentarios realmente motivan a continuar escribiendo este fic, sé que los capítulos pueden tardar algo, pero es para que estén lo mejor se pueda, Añadan a favoritos y/o sigan la historia si quieren estar al tanto de un nuevo capítulo. Saludos para todos J

* * *

Sentada en la cafetería mientras comía un bocadillo parecía ser lo ideal después de un largo día de clase, bueno en realidad lo ideal sería hacerlo junto a su querida Historia, pero por primera vez se sentía aliviada de que tuvieran clases diferentes en las últimas horas de escuela, cosa que ya había lamentado o hasta se había quejado con el profesor Erwin por no estar en la misma aula que su Reina, sin embargo desde hace algunos días no tenía motivación para hablar con ella. Todo gracias a lo que había visto aquel día, por culpa de ese chico EREN.

…..Hace una semana….

_Pensaba en la mucha suerte que había tenido al alejar a Reiner, mantenerlo ocupado organizado el almacén era suficiente para poder compartir una limosina con su querida Reina quien estaba sentada frente a ella, entonces ¿porque todo estaba tan callado?, Historia parecía más concentrada en ver su teléfono que en tener una conversación cosa que si bien es normal el día de hoy estaba más distraída que de costumbre._

_-¿Historia por qué no me llamaste? hubiera ido por ti en un instante- Dijo la castaña para romper el hielo_

_-Te deje un mensaje- Respondió rápidamente sin apartar la vista del celular_

_Ymir reviso su celular y efectivamente ahí estaba el mensaje, más bien 3, recordó que estuvo bastante ocupada interrogando estudiantes que ni considero revisar su celular, aunque le hacía feliz que le haya escrito, viendo el contexto de la situación fue mala idea hacerle recordar lo anterior así que se quedó callada, pero ¿Qué podía hacer ahora? ¿Volver a disculparse?, supuso que Historia ya estaba harta de eso al menos por hoy, por lo que intento otra cosa._

_-¿Qué te parece si para arreglarlo te invito hoy a cenar?- Pregunto Ymir con entusiasmo._

_Vio como la expresión de Historia cambio a una de vergüenza con un ligero rubor, Ymir sintió mucha felicidad creyó haber dado en el clavo, aunque acababa de notar algo extraño, el celular que Historia estaba viendo no parecía ser de ultima gama y con toques femeninos que ella solía tener, ¿Sería uno nuevo? Definitivamente no, ese parecía demasiado gris y desgastado, por no decir que era un modelo más viejo. _

_-¿Historia?-_

_-¿Ah?- Saliendo de su transe de vergüenza y apagando la pantalla del celular como si tratara de ocultar lo que vio -¿Pasa algo?-_

_-Ese celular que tienes…-_

_-E-Eso s-solo iba a devolverlo- Interrumpió Historia para aclararlo de una vez_

_La reina vio de reojo desde la ventanilla-Detente junto a ese chico-Ordeno al conductor_

_-¿Chico?-pregunto Ymir y para su sorpresa se dio cuenta que era Eren con quien su reina hablaba, veía la escena estando totalmente en silencio por la impresión pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue ese no "tienes algo más que decirme" y ese "Lo olvidaste en el vestuario "¿Que rayos hacían en el vestuario?_

...En la Actualidad...

Se quedó pensando en eso hasta ahora, había notado que a actitud de la reina se había ablandado desde ese entonces pero ¿Por qué Historia se tomaría las molestias de devolverle el celular? pudo habérselo pedido a ella, Reiner o cualquier otro miembro del club. Aunque recordando las burlas que le había hecho a Eren y sus amigos parecía tener sentido la decisión de Historia pero aun así eso la irritaba.

-"No debo pensar mal no lo hubiera hecho frente a mi si fuera un secreto"- Se decía

-¿No has visto a Marlo?-Pregunto Hitch quien recién llegaba

-Que voy a saber yo donde se metió.-Dijo Ymir fastidiada por su presencia-La reunión es mas tarde ¿No tienes a otros a quien molestar?-

-Hoy estas más gruñona que de costumbre amiga-Le respondió Hitch mientras bebía un jugo-¿Paso algo?

Ymir iba responder de mala manera pero no estaba de humor para iniciar una discusión, con el dolor de cabeza era suficiente, aunque se le ocurrió que quizá otra chica podría ayudarla a sacar una conclusión.

Te voy a contar esto… Ymir le conto lo que vio en la limosina claro añadiendo algunos detalles extra como que Ella e Historia la estaban pasando muy bien charlando hasta que apareció el "entrometido de Eren"

-¿Y eso que tiene de malo?, solo le devolvía el celular –Hitch le dijo sin mucho interés

-No ves lo extraño ese comportamiento en Historia no es común y es muy raro que lo haya perdonado después de lo que le hizo sin siquiera darle un castigo-dijo Ymir levantándose golpeando la mesa -Y ¿Si ese chico se hace más cercano a Historia?-

-Que yo sepa no han vuelto a hablar-Dijo la otra castaña con tranquilidad hasta que se percató de algo muy divertido-Espera ¿Estas celosa de ese chico?- Decía punto de reírse

¡Claro que no! ¡COMO VOY A ESTAR CELOSA DE ESE PERDEDOR!- Respondió con toda la negación posible para evitar que se le noten los celos, aunque eso solo lo hacía más evidente-¡¿Por qué no debería preocuparme?!-

Tu misma lo dijiste es un perdedor a la reina no le agradan los de esa clase, tu más que nadie debería saberlo –Dijo Hitch yéndose a buscar a Marlo-Y si eso te sigue molestando solo dile a la reina que le dé un castigo, seguro luego de eso ya no la querrá ni ver, no lo pienses demasiado-

-Tal vez-susurro la chica pecosa, pues podría tener razón, tenía una lista de las cosas que le gustaban a Historia como las cosas lindas, elegantes y finas, y ese chico definitivamente no tenía ninguna de esas cosas.

-"Aun así le preguntare"-Y decidiendo intentar la idea de Hitch "Y si la convenzo de que le dé un castigo será suficiente para alejarlo"-

…

Las clases acababan de terminar no tenía prisa por reunirse con los miembros del club, prefería seguir sentada en uno de los banquillos del campus con la mirada sobre su móvil o quizás volver a casa; dirigir el equipo de porristas, ayudar en el club de la virtud y mantener su estatus era un tarea agitada pero su mayor intranquilidad provenía de pensar en otra cosa.

Cuando había hablado con Eren fue una de charlas más confortables que había teniendo en su vida nunca se había entendido tan bien con alguien desde su hermana, ella pensaba que la situación se repetirá más a menudo y más después de haberle devuelto el celular no sin antes haber ojeado un poco y haberse encontrando con algo muy interesante.

No tenía pensado hacerlo hasta que vio que ese móvil no tenía ni la más mínima seguridad, este chico era tan flojo como para no ponerle una clave a su teléfono. Sabía que era malo hacerlo pero la curiosidad fue demasiada y uso como excusa el saber más sobre él , pero en su galería apenas habían fotos, la mayoría de ellas en la que salía con sus amigos Armin y Mikasa, parecían recientes excepto por 2 fotos que por la fecha fueron tomadas el primer día del año escolar una donde estaban Eren y su madre tocándole las mejillas haciéndolo sonreír por su primer día en una nueva escuela "Su madre lo quiere mucho" pensaba, y en la otra estaba Eren junto a un hombre mayor con cabello rubio, no parecía ser su padre se veía demasiado joven aun con la barba que tenía, lo más notorio en esa foto fue a Eren con un expresión de molestia mientras que ese hombre estaba sonriendo. Se dispuso a revisar los mensaje donde en la mayoría solo se limitaba en decir "ok" "si/no" nada relevante hasta que vio un mensaje de hace un par de horas.

"Recuerda si puedes, invitar a esa chica a cenar" Era ser de su madre, al leerlo le causo una sensación de nerviosismo tan grande que ni pudo ver la pantalla por unos segundos hasta que Ymir a había sacado de aquel transe.

Pero eso era parte del pasado ya que se había quedado esperando como una idiota durante 7 días a ver si Eren se atrevía a invitarla a la dichosa cena o al menos una pequeña conversación, incluso se daba la impresión de que habían cruzado mira dadas, pero ambos se ignoraban. Tal vez era su culpa por no ser más clara con eso pero su orgullo no se lo permitía.

Se levando y continuo pensando en una excusa para iniciar una conversación ¿Por qué le resultaba tan difícil? Quizá porque estaba acostumbrada a que la gente fuera quienes se le acercasen. Caminado se topó con una peculiar escena una chica rubia intentaba alcanzar algo que parecía atascado entra las ramas de un árbol –"¿Una guitarra?"-

La chica vestía con una camisa y corbata con un estilo no muy femenino exceptuando por la falda y las mallas rasgadas, ¿Esa no es la chica a la que suelen relacionar con los matones de la escuela? Algo en la intuición de historia le decía que esta chica era peligrosa

-¿Que tanto miras?-

-Solo estaba…-respondió con nerviosismo, pero recordó que ella era la reina y no tenía que temer- Solo caminaba paso-Dijo viviendo a su actitud firme

-¿Quién eres?-

"Que es esto ¿Un interrogatorio? y Como no vas a saber quién soy" Le decía en su mente-Soy Historia Reiss la Abeja Reina de…

-¿La chica que se puso a chillar cuando le mordieron la cabeza?-Respondió velozmente

-"¡Como te atreves!"-Pensaba Historia con molestia -Si esa-

-Ya veo, Me llamo Annie-Se presentó secamente la "chica mala"-¿Y qué vienes a ayudarme?

¿Cómo creía que después de lo que le dijo a iba a ayudar? Aun así sentía curiosidad de cómo había llegado esa guitarra al árbol-¿Y eso cómo paso?

-Un tonto se quiso pasar de listo y lo arrojo ahí-

Historia sintió algo de empatía, sabía que había problemas de abuso en la escuela, era cosa que solía ver casi a diario, pero tampoco podía hacer mucho, viendo que incluso varios estudiantes también la consideraban parte del problema por la actitud arrogante que mostraba-¿Sabes quién lo hizo? Deberías avisarle a un maestro- Dando una opción sensata.

-Ya me encargue de él-Señalando al chico tirado en el pasto dejando a Historia pasmada-"¿Era ese?, pensé que estaba durmiendo"- Ya viéndolo mejor estaba lleno de golpes, le habían dado la paliza de su vida, ¿Acaso esta chica sabe un arte marcial?

-¿Y me ayudaras?-Después de ver de lo que era capaz como no hacerlo, Historia era muy buena fingiendo seguridad y este era el momento para hacer uso de esa habilidad, lo menos que quería ahora era que se diera cuenta que le tenía miedo-C-claro-

-Ahora ¿Cómo llegamos ahí?- Annie pensó mejor tal vez no fue buena idea pedirle ayuda a una chica más baja que ella, hasta que la reina tuvo un idea.

-Tengo unos amigos que podría alcanzarlo, si los llamo ahora vendrán en unos minutos…-

-No tengo tiempo, necesito ir a la práctica de música llevo retrasada-Miraba su reloj con incomodidad

-Si nos subimos una encima de otra tal vez podamos llegar-Agrego Historia. Annie lo considero un buen plan después de todo no le tenía miedo a las alturas.

En la siguiente escena se podía ver a Historia en un intento fallido de alzar a Annie, por mucho que lo intentara no era sufriente fuerte para mantenerla provocando una ligera caída -Tal vez deberíamos cambiar de lugar-Le dijo Annie

-Sí, así era mi plan desde un inicio-Dijo Historia con un tono de sarcasmo y algo adolorida- ¡Y salte de una vez!-Haciéndole saber que estaba sentada sobre su espalda;

Annie aun con duda decidió seguir con el plan y para su sorpresa Historia no se cayó, es más se mantenía bastante bien parada sobre sus hombros-Tienes un buen equilibrio-Reconoció

-Soy la líder del equipo de porristas- Decía orgullosa-Solemos hacer esto en las practicas-

"Eso lo explica"-Pensaba Annie sorprendida

Después de unos cuantos segundos ¡Eureka!, Historia a la mínima oportunidad alcanzo la guitarra con cuidado logrando bajarla ilesa-Lo hicimos-

-Sí, no sé por qué dicen que estás loca-

-¿Que quien dice…?-Sin embargo la reina prefirió ignorar eso -No importa y ¿Que pasara con él?-Refiriéndose al tipo desmayado

-Se despertara en unos minutos no lo golpee tan fuerte-No lo parecía pero Historia no tenía nada más que hacer que confiar en su palabra, al menos imaginaba que ese bravucón se lo pensaría 2 veces la próxima vez que intente meterse con alguien

-Te lo agradezco, ya te lo pagare-dijo Annie despidiéndose

Debía decir que sentía bien haber ayudado al alguien, aunque fuera producto del temor en un inicio, Annie no le pareció una mala persona, incluso la había hecho olvida por un momento su anterior preocupación; hasta que escucho su nombre

¡Historia!-Llamaba una voz conocida

-¿Ymir? La reunión con el club es más tarde-

-Lo sé, es que quería hablarte sobre lo que hay que hacer con el donnadie ese-

-¿Quién?-Historia sabía perfectamente a quien se refería pero fingió demencia para ignorar la pregunta

-Eren...- Dijo la castaña con molestia-¿Por curiosidad que castigo le diste?

-Ninguno-

-¿Como que ninguno?-

-A ustedes tampoco les di uno-Recordándole la vez en la que la dejaron olvidada en el almacén

-Sí, pero nosotros somos tus amigos-Se quejó-Además él te hizo cosas horribles

-Eso… tal vez exagere un poco—Refiriéndose a los rumores

-¡Ese mordisco no fue una exageración!-Ymir alzo ligeramente la voz-He oído a varias chicas, están perdiendo respeto hacia ti…- Mentía para convencerla-Creen que debes ser más firme con él y darle su merecido, también si eso sigue así cualquier otro podría pensar en hacerte algo y creer que puede ser perdonado fácilmente-Se le acababa de pasar por la cabeza pero si era un gran motivo-

Eso hizo dudar a Historia, no estaba muy al tanto de lo que decía en la escuela esta semana por estar distraída pero debía admitir que eso le preocupaba-Aun así no voy a dar un castigo si no es…- ¡Bingo! Luego de volver a pensarlo ya había encontrado la excusa perfecta para hablarle a Eren-Sabes creo que tienes razón debería darle uno, voy a buscarlo- Fue lo último que dijo antes de ir rapidamente a encontrarlo. Dejando a Ymir con expresión de alivio agradeciendo mentalmente a la chica Dreyse por el consejo"Creo que Hitch tenía razón, así ese chico se alejara"

…Mientras tanto en el otro lado de la escuela….

-Y que dices Eren ¿Vendrás a la convención con nosotros?-

-Armin y yo estaremos haremos cosplay y adivine quien más lo hará-

-¿Co-Cosplay?-Preguntaba Eren como si algo de terror se tratase y no estaba tan alejado de la verdad

-Tu también, ya hasta te compramos el tuyo-Señalaba Armin una especie de disfraz en revista que tenía a la mano.

Su presentimiento había acertado, él no quería ir vestido de un personaje-Yo no tengo dinero para la entrada-Decía como excusa, ya era suficiente para el de esas cosas

-No te preocupes, ganamos un pase especial si vamos 2 puede ir otro más gratis-

Realmente querida decirles que no iba a ir, pero hasta ya le habían comprado el traje, tenía pocas opciones para negarse pues sabia lo insistentes que eran, no se rendirían hasta recibir un "sí", una vez lo persiguieron hasta su casa solo para invitarlo a ver una película, tal vez el fingir estar enfermo sea una opción, la insistencia de sus amigos era algo que difícilmente podía evitar.

-Mira quien tenemos aquí, mi buen amigo Armin- Apareció un chico con cara de caballo y una pinta de matón, quitándole las entradas , Jean tenía fama de ser el "chico malo" de la escuela solía meterse con los tipos débiles, Armin era su víctima favorita porque creía que al molestarlo impresionaba a Mikasa(Un gran error pues lo único que hizo fue ganarse su desprecio), claro ya no podía hacerlo tan seguido desde que el chico rubio empezó a juntarse con Eren-¿Qué es esto?-Pregunto refiriéndose a los boletos

-Son entradas–Dijo Mikasa quitándoselas-Si no tienes nada mas que hacer vete-

-Mikasa, que tal si te acompaño a ese evento- El chico malo puso su pinta de seductor bastante ridícula

-No puedes ya vamos a ir con Eren- Le interrumpió Armin

-¿Él? Pero es un imbécil y…-Casi a punto de decir más insultos Mikasa lo encaro y le respondió fríamente-No lo es, y más te vale que dejes de decir esas cosas en mi presencia-Dio una mirada de furia que haría temblar hasta el más duro.

-Okey okey.-Jean se ponía bastante permisivo ante los regaños de Mikasa debido a lo que sentía por ella, sin embargo por esa misma razón también era algo que le encantaba-De todos modos ya no está-

Tenía razón los 2 amigos vieron que Eren había desaparecido-¿Dónde se fue Eren?-Se preguntaba el chico rubio

-Mi reí oscuro….-Murmuraba la chica gótica-Tenemos que buscar…-

-Qué tal si pruebas otro de tus hechizos conmigo-Otra vez interrumpía Jean aun con esperanza de conseguir la atención de Mikasa

-Con que quieres uno de mis conjuros eh- La pelinegra con tono sarcástico que dejaba saber su molestia

-De preferencia de amor- Añadía en voz baja Jean haciendo que Mikasa volverá los ojos del aburrimiento, al menos eso le dio pie a una idea.

-Bien el primer pasó, cierra los ojos y no los abras hasta que yo te diga-

-Entendido…-

-Ahora cuenta hasta 100-

-Muy bien... 1-2-3….-Contaba Jean obedeciendo

-Vámonos-Le dijo a Armin para buscar a Eren

-¿Segura?- Cuestiono el chico rubio, pero Mikasa estaba tan harta de la escena que simplemente se llevó a Armin agarrándolo del brazo,el cara de caballo le daba un dolor de cabeza que la ponía de mal humor.

….

Nunca pensó que agradecer por la presencia de Jean para huir de una situación, realmente no se sentía bien el rechazar la invitación, incluso por matar el tiempo aceptaría ir a la convención que tanto ansiaban ir Armin Y Mikasa pero ¿Ponerse un cosplay? Ni en sueñ ya se le ocurriría algo para no ir.

-Que bien que te encuentro-Dijo una ligera voz detrás de él, era la misma chica con la que había hablado hace una semana.

-Eres tu ¿Pasa algo?-

-"¿Tu?"¡Tengo nombre!-Se quejaba Historia -¿No puedes saludarme bien una vez?-

-Bien, Historia ¿Pasa algo?=-Eren no sabía por que acaba de sentir escalofríos

-No... Bueno sí...-Historia dudada un poco por la reacción que podría tomar Eren ante el *castigo*-Es con respecto a lo que... sobre el problema que tuvimos-

-¿No habíamos ya arreglado eso?-

-Sí, pero… veraz varias chicas empiezan a hablar y creen que el que no tuvieras consecuencias después de lo que me hiciste es injusto-Trataba de que sonara menos evidente

-¿Y eso que significa?-Eren dijo aun sin captarlo

-Que tienes que… Recibir un castigo…Lo dijo tan bajo que no se pudo oir y para su suerte acababan de aparecer sus otros problemas, Armin y Mikasa venían por el mismo camino con el objetivo de encontrar a Eren. Historia se disgustó pues ahora sería más difícil convencerlo s su con ellos cerca

-Eren aquí estas ya decidimos tu disfraz- Dijo Armin emocionado

-¿Disfraz?-Preguntaba Historia curiosa, Mikasa no tenía intención de responderle más que con una mirada recelosa, sin embargo Armin con mucho gusto se lo dijo-Vamos a ir a una convención de anime y nos vestiremos de estos- Volviendo a señalar los personajes en la revista

-Ustedes… irán de eso…-Historia soporto las ganas de reír para evitar verse descostres, pero era todo un reto, ella no conocía mucho de personajes de anime pero ese definitivamente era un pokemon, y era de esos disfraces en los que no se cubría la cara-Creo que les quedaría muy bien-dijo la rubia por cortesía, sin embargo en ese momento dedujo por la mirada de Eren que este no tenía la más minina intención de ir en lo que vio una oportunidad

-Ves Eren ella también lo cree-

-¿Cuándo es ese evento?-Volvió a preguntar Historia

-Mañana-

-Con que mañana-"Perfecto" pensó la reina-Y ¿Es realmente necesario que vaya Eren?-

-Con Eren podríamos cargar más cosas-Dijo Armin

-Mi rey oscuro es muy fuerte-Dictaba Mikasa con admiración –Siempre nos ayuda- Bueno más bien lo convencían para ayudarlos pero de todas formas lo hacía.

-¿Entonces iremos Eren?-Volvían a preguntar los 2 amigos y Eren aun no sabía que decir

-Él no puede ir, prometió acompañarme a hacer unas compras como compensación por lo que me hizo ¿No Eren?-Dijo con total confianza

-¿En serio?-Dijeron Amrin, MIkasa y Eren al unísono.

La reina se acercó a Eren y le daba pequeñas señales para que el siguiera el juego, por unos segundo Eren lo dudaba, pero era su oportunidad para no ir, en la mayoría de casos aceptaba las ideas de Armin y Mikasa pero el estar disfrazado en público era demasiado para el.

-Si…Eso es cierto-Respondiendo con la actitud más fingida que podía tener –

-Eso es muy considerado-Menciono el chico Arlert

-No es justo, vamos a ayudarte también- Reprochaba Mikasa temiendo por Eren que pasaría tiempo con Historia

-Mikasa ya tenemos las entradas no podemos faltar-Armin tenía razón ya era algo que habían planeado desde hace algún tiempo-Pero necesitaremos a otro que nos ayude-

-No hay problema, le avisare a unos mis amigos para que los ayuden con sus cosas-Historia trataba de hacer un control de daño para que no se molestaran por lo de Eren.

-¿Enserio? Ya veo porque te dicen la reina-Armin estaba alegre mientras Mikasa aún no muy convencida, sabía que había algo oculto en la situación pero no podía decir nada pues Eren parecía estar de acuerdo-Descuida Eren te traeremos un recuerdo-Dijo Mikasa para consolarlo

-A ti también Historia-Dijo su amigo rubio agradecido ya retirándose del lugar

Eren suspiro de alivio no esperaba que la ayuda le cayera del cielo y menos que fuera de parte de Historia-Gracias por salvarme de esta-

-Pero es verdad si vas a ayudarme con mis compras- Ordenaba Historia con una sonrisa-Recógeme en mi casa mañana a las -Dándole una nota en la que acaba de apuntar su dirección-Y No llegues tarde-Dijo haciendo un gesto de despedida.

-¿Qué?-Eren Jaeger no tenida idea en lo que acababa de meterse. Solo se quedó impactado viento como la reina se alejaba del lugar.

Continuara….


	5. Chapter 5

_Antes de comenzar lamento la tardanza, tuve varios contratiempos que no me permitieron concentrarme en el fic, eso sí tengo planeado terminar este fic aunque tarde años xd. Aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo disfrútenlo._

* * *

Hasta aquí lo dejo la dirección, en este vecindario uno bastante sofisticado con casas grandes y modernas, la mayoría cercada con rejas que cubrían un patio de buen tamaño; para ser sincero él se lo imaginaba algo más estereotípico de gente con dinero como mansiones o algo así pero sentía alivio de no tener que lidiar con cosas como ser perseguido por perros o algún guardia del vecindario; aunque si había uno, que un inicio lo vio de forma sospechosa pero al ver que Eren era un estudiante dejo de prestarle atención.

No estaba seguro de cual de todas era la casa pues Historia le había dado las explicaciones tan rápido que apenas pudo prestar atención y para añadir más problemas tampoco estaba seguro si era la hora correcta. Pero al menos tenía la nota con la dirección, seguramente sin ella estaría completamente perdido.

Se le había pasado por la cabeza el irse e inventar una excusa pero de todas formas ya estaba aquí era mejor hacerlo además de que no quería que esa chica le diera más problemas, pensó recordando los incidentes que tuvo gracias a los falsos rumores.

-"Debería preguntar"-Era lo mejor para poder ir a la casa correcta

-Hola ¿Estás buscando a alguien?-Oyó una voz que apareció repentinamente a su lado.

La voz provenía de una mujer que a primera vista asombro a Eren, era hermosa, de cabello negro y ojos violetas, vestida con un falda bastante hogareña, una camisa con manga larga blanca; además de un sombrero bastante bonito, su forma de vestir parecía algo común pero lograba resaltar su belleza.

-S-Si estoy buscando la residencia de los Reiss-Estando aun un tanto nervioso por la primera impresión- ¿Una chica llamada historia vive aquí?-Volviendo a tener la compostura

-Eres uno de sus amigos – Se alegraba mientras lo decía, tal parecía que le gustaba la noticia

-Algo así—Tal respuesta pareció suficiente para que ella

-Pues buscaste bien, es aquí- Afirmo dirigiéndose a abrir el portón

-Adelante...- Ofrecía pasar, Eren traspaso a las barandas quedándose justo delante de la puerta - No seas tímido-Le dijo la mujer mientras le abría la puerta principal

Eren simplemente asintió mientras procedía a ingresar aún no se sentía familiarizado con el lugar, sutilmente inspecciono el interior de la casa, la sala de estar era bastante amplia con varios muebles y unas cuantas decoraciones, sin embargo no parecía haber nadie a esta hora.

-Voy a preparar té… Siéntete como en casa-¿Como una mujer podía ser tan bella y tener un carácter tan cariñoso?, tal vez no conocía a demasiadas, pero entre todas esas maravillas algo se parecía extraño con esa mujer, observo como ella miraba de un lado a otro como si no hubiera estado aquí en mucho tiempo.

-¿Y con quien tengo el placer de hablar?-Le dijo mientras servía las tazas

-¡SI!- Reacciono así al notar su falta de educación-Me llamo Eren Jaeger , mucho gusto señorita-Hasta el mismo se sentía avergonzado por su reacción, casi nunca suele alterarse, pero el ver a una mujer que consideraba hermosa lo hacía sentir un tanto incómodo y más al notar como lo seguía viendo con una sonrisa,

-No es necesaria tanta formalidad solo llámame Frieda –Respondió -Cuéntame ¿A qué se debe tu visita?-Dando un sorbo a su taza al final de la oración.

-Vine a recoger a Historia-Impresionando a Frieda -Quiere que la acompañe al centro comercial-Se veían tanto las ganas de preguntarle más que Frieda no pudo resistir hacer una ligera lista de preguntas que Eren respondió con toda la honestidad y respeto que le había enseñado su madre, además Frieda era bastante compresiva lo que le hacía fácil las cosas, ella se llevó algunas sorpresas con el pequeño interrogatorio, ninguna de ellas mala; más bien no pudo evitar reír con algunas anécdotas.

-¿Y vives aquí?-Pregunto Eren pues aunque ella tenía las llaves de la casa pero no parecía demasiado familiarizada con el lugar

-Viajo regularmente por lo que no paso mucho tiempo aquí, pero se podría decir que también es mi casa-Eren notaba que se sentía algo triste al decir tal respuesta.

-¿Hermana eres tú?—Dijo una chica rubia bajando por escaleras-Creí que llegarais en la maña...- La chica era Historia quien acababa de ducharse -Tu ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!-Exclamo al ver al chico Jaeger

-¡TU ME INVITASTE!- Dando una alterada reacción mientras miraba hacia otro lado rápidamente

-Cierto… me refiero a esta hora-Corrigió su error-Se supone que vendrías a las 4-Señalando que eran las 3 de la tarde

-Historia esa no es forma de recibir a tu invitado-Le dijo su hermana refiriéndose a su aspecto, que estaba totalmente mojada y con una bata de baño con un nudo flojo, a lo que rápidamente regreso a su habitación dando un corto chillido de vergüenza.

-Me disculpas un momento debo ayudar a mi hermanita -Frieda se dirigía a la habitación de Historia

-¿Hermana?-Preguntaba Eren Recibiendo rápidamente la afirmación, no lo había sospechado aunque pensándolo bien era bastante lógico que sean hermanas, alguien tan joven no podría ser su madre y a todo esto ¿Dónde estaría sus padres? Acaso Historia suele quedarse sola en casa, tal vez sus padres eran de esas personas que trabajan demasiado. Dejo de pensar en eso pues no era su problema, al menos no sería difícil esperar puesto que tenía el celular con el que podía distraerse por varios ratos

…

-¡Qué vergüenza!- Se arrojó en su cama con la almohada en su rostro. ¿Cómo había podido salir vestida así?.

-Ya… tranquila Historia-Consolaba su hermana.

-Tuvo que aparecerse temprano-Historia reprochaba con la almohada en la cara-

-Si llegó temprano significa que le importas ¿no?- Causando un ligero rubor "Podría ser verdad" pensaba la rubia aun acostada. Su hermana Frieda la conocía muy bien y sabia lo tímida que era a pesar de la actitud fría que aparentaba con las personas, además de tener formas de hacer que se levante -¿Y dime estas saliendo con él?-

Rápidamente saco la cara de la almohada para negarlo- ¡No! ¡Claro que no!-

La pelinegra hacia que no le creía más porque le parecía un tanto tierna -Sabes que puedes confiar en mi –También que tras ver tanta negación significa que si era podría ser alguien especial

-E-Es verdad solo me acompañara a hacer unas compras es un... amigo-Aun no sabía si considerarlo así pero lo dijo de todas formas-Aunque ya no sé si quiero ir-

-Para eso estoy aquí para ayudarte…-Se sentó detrás de ella y empezó a peinarla, dándoles recuerdos de la infancia cunado solían jugar y ayudarse por la ausencia de sus padres-…Tienes que valorar mucho tus relaciones Historia, con el tiempo encontraras a una persona especial con la que sentirás confianza, se comprenderán y siempre estarán ahí para apoyarte el uno al otro…–A menudo que Frieda le daba consejos reabrió una vieja herida –O así debería ser…-

Historia sabía lo que su hermana había salido de una relación hace unos años, no le decía mucho, pero con lo poco que le contaba era suficiente para saber que ella era feliz. Y cuando supo que esa relación había terminado, confidencialmente acepto trabajar en la empresa de su padre, fue cuando empezaron los viajes los largos viajes y a distanciarse de su hermana.

-No pienses en eso, más bien dime ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras? –Decía Historia para cambiar el tema, no le gustaba ver a su hermana llorar.

-Solo por esta tarde, estaré en la país pero debo ir a otro lugar-Su tono era un tanto afligido, se notaba lo mal que se sentía por no pasar tiempo con ella-Lo siento-

Historia se sintió culpable por hacerla sentir triste, a pesar de también estarlo por el poco tiempo que estaría esta vez- "Solo una tarde"-Sin embargo se daba cuenta de lo mucho que se preocupaba por ella-A pesar de tener poco tiempo libre lo usas para verme, eso… me hace feliz-Admitía con algo de vergüenza. Recibiendo un abrazo de su hermana como muestra de felicidad que el tiempo suficiente para que las 2 se sintieran mejor.

-Ya no pensemos en cosas tristes-Volviendo a tener su sonrisa, esa era otra de las cualidades que admiraba de su hermana- Dime ¿Cómo lo conociste?-

Historia no estaba muy segura de cómo decírselo era una anécdota bastante extraña en retrospectiva- Es algo complicado de contar-

-¿Confías en mí no Historia?-

"No es justo ¿Quién podría decirle que no a esa cara?" Pensaba la menor de las Reiss, prosiguió contarle todo el malentendido que había sucedido con Eren desde aquel incidente de hace una semana.

-¿Enserio? Entonces decía la verdad-Se notaba un tono de alivio en ella para sorpresa de Historia

-¡¿Lo sabias?¡-

-El mismo me lo conto, pero quería oír tu versión—Refiriéndose al corto tiempo en el que conversaron mientras esperaban a Historia

-¿No le dijiste nada cuanto te dijo que me mordió?-

-Creí que era un tipo de eufemismo-Teniendo una imagen de Eren mordiendo el cuello de Historia de una forma muy sugestiva

-¡Por supuesto que no!-A veces su hermana podría ser una pervertida.

Dejando los chistes de lado Frieda se sentía feliz por su hermana, casi no tenía la oportunidad de conocer a la gente con la que se relacionaba y por lo que oía de su padre no era muy alentador, pero por lo que vio ahora podía estar más tranquila-Me agrada que salgas con un chico honesto-

-¡Qué NO estamos saliendo!-Seguía negándolo

-Era una bromita me dijo que era por un favor-Frieda intento calmarla-Oí que lo ayudaste-Historia agito la cabeza en señal de afirmación, pero se preguntaba si le había contado los detalles de eso, pues la ayuda había sido con una doble intención.-Me cae bien-Dijo la pelinegra

-Nunca he conocido a alguien que no te caiga bien- Le dijo Historia mientras su hermana se disponía a alistarla como cuando la ayudaba en sus días de escuela.

….

Vio la hora en su celular nuevamente, había esto esperando alrededor de una hora, recordó cuando le dijeron que solo era esperar un momento, al menos tenía su celular con el que podía entretenerse con cualquier cosa, le servín para sacarse de la cabeza la anterior escena, ver a una chica en bata era algo nuevo para él.

Una voz llamo desde la escalera diciendo-Lista-

-Ya era hora…-Se quedó callado por unos segundos al verla, ella acostumbraba a vestir bien, hoy no era la excepción, la ayuda de su hermana había dado en el clavo, tanto que consiguió impresionar a Eren por unos segundos.

-Te dije que vinieras a las 4 como fue que decidiste venir más temprano-

Volvió a concentrarse rápidamente al momento que la escucho-Me lo dijiste todo muy rápido y te fuiste al instante-Estaba un poco avergonzado por habérsele quedado mirando, esperaba que no se hubiera dado cuenta a pesar de que probablemente la mayor de las Reiss si lo noto-No estaba seguro si era a las 3 o las 4-

-"Entonces era por eso"- Pensó la Reina, bueno ahí acababa con su teoría de que le importaba

Para suerte de Eren, Historia estaba tan concentrada en sus palabras que no se dio cuenta de su mirada, "Debí darle más instrucciones….." Podía responder pero no quería se hiciera más tarde y no tener tiempo suficiente en sus compras.

-Nos vemos Hermana-Dándole abrazo

-Me alegra conocer a uno de tus amigos-Dijo Frieda en voz baja pero con suficiente tono para que también lo escuchara Eren-Diviértanse- Les dijo con un tono coqueto moviendo la mano en señal de despedida

"No hagas esto más vergonzoso de lo que es"-Gritaba mentalmente Historia en el camino tratando de no mirar atrás por vergüenza-Hasta luego Frieda-También se despidió Eren, para sorpresa de Historia, las habilidades sociales de su hermana eran muy superiores incluso hasta el punto de hacer reaccionar a alguien como Eren Jaeger.

Historia puso una ligera expresión de molestia "Estos ¿son celos? No, no lo son solo quiero asegurarme" Se daba la excusa más barata que podía-Tu… ¿Te gusta mi hermana?-Pregunto sin mirarlo a los ojos, tratando de no aparentar interés y manteniendo una actitud serena.

-¿Que? eso que tiene que ver-Dando su típica mirada distraída

-No lo estas negando-

-No me gusta, solo que es muy agradable-

-"Siempre es igual…"Olvídalo-Trato de ocultar mirada desanimada pues pensaba que Eren era alguien muy diferente a quienes había conocido

-¿No tenías tu limosina o algo?-Cambiando el tema

-Es de la empresa de mi padre, solo puedo usarla a veces cuando está desocupada-

-Habrá que usar tomar el autobús-Al instante Historia se opuso a eso, no viajaba mucho en esa clase de trasporte, el estar rodeada de gente le resultaría muy incómodo y hasta algo peligroso-Vamos en una taxis- Sugería

-Si tú lo pagas…-

-¿No deberías ser un caballero?-Insistió Historia

-Tu eres la que me pidió que te acompañara-Además tampoco llevaba demasiado para gastar, ya de por si sus mesada alcanzaba apenas para comprase algo a mitad de la clase, no podía darse el lujo de pagar un taxi y menos con el regreso-Y no traigo demasiado dinero-

-¿Cómo no puedes tener para un taxi?-Aquello si le molesto algo a Eren pues su madre trabajaba e incluso con el dinero que les enviaba su padre apenas era suficiente para los gastos.

-No a todos nos sobra el dinero como a ti -Esto dejo a Historia en silencio, tenía razón, ella no solía pensar en eso puesto que estaba acostumbrada a salir con sus típicos amigos cuyas familias tenían un mejor sustento económico -Bien lo pagare-Dijo la chica aceptando con molestia.

Se la pasaron en el taxi cada uno junto a su respectiva ventana, no se dirigían ni una palabra. Eren pensaba en lo que dijo anteriormente se dio cuenta que fue algo duro, el no solía medir lo que decía hasta que ya era demasiado tarde. Historia por otra parte se sentía avergonzada por lo anterior dicho, no sabía que pasaba por su cabeza. Ahora sería más difícil pasar el día con él.

-Y ¿Para qué es esta salida?-Pregunto Eren lo único que sabía es que era para devolverle el favor, pero debía haber una razón para haber elegido las compras.

Historia le respondió aun mirando a la ventana-Para hacerles creer a los del club y los demás que es un castigo así que… -En realidad había también otro motivo para invitarlo, el conocerlo mejor; quería interactuar con él en un lugar fuera de la escuela y quizás ser no necesariamente amigos pero al, menos más cercanos de lo que eran ahora-…Solo me ayudaras con mis compras, nos tomaremos un par de fotos, las subiré y todo estará como antes-

Si esto arreglaba las cosas a Eren le parecía bien aunque también tenía que lidiar con cargar sus compras, después de todo era lo que debía pagar por no acompañar a Armin y Mikasa. Sin embargo había una cosa que Eren le cuestionaba-¿Aun te importan las opiniones de los demás?=-

-Es complicado, además este semestre mi promedio ha bajado y…-No termino lo que dijo pues el auto se detuvo abruptamente-¡Que le pasa!-Exclamo la rubia

-Llegamos-Dijo el conductor, mientras señalaba el centro comercial antes las miradas de los 2 pasajeros que le decían -Viejo Loco-.

…

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la ciudad se daba una convención típica de los miembros de la cultura otaku, geek, etc. Cualquiera de ellos estaría contento de estar ahí, sin embargo había un par de personas que no se encontraban muy felices por ello.

-¡Todo es tu culpa!-Regañaba una voz femenina-

-No fui yo quien dio la idea-

/ Flashback/

_Luego de que Historia le diera la nota a Eren; se dirigió a la reunión donde la esperaban los miembros del club de la virtud, no había mucho que hacer más que discutir algunos planes para el aniversario escolar; pero era poco trabajo, así que podían dar la reunión como terminada. Salvo por Ymir quien quería añadir otro tema a la conversación_

_-Dinos Historia ¿Que castigo le diste a ese tal Eren?-Mirando de reojo a HItch para que le reforzara la idea_

_-Si Reina ¿Que lección le diste?-Tanto Reiner como Marlo parecían curiosos a diferencia de Bertholt que solo parecía no tan interesado_

_-¿Si le diste uno no?-Volvió a Decir Ymir_

_-Va acompañarme a hacer unas compras-Dijo sin mucho interés para dar como cerrado el tema_

_-¡Que! -Eso no es un castigo-Protestaba Ymir _

_-Ella tiene razón Reina-Hablo Reiner-Eso sería un placer para cualquiera de nosotros…-La verdad era que la mayoría en el grupo no tendría problema con excepción de Hitch quien su mirada decía que quería evitar eso a toda costa-...Nunca lo consideraría un castigo-_

_-¿Como que no?–Marlo le decía a Ymir y Reiner-Va tener que recorrer todo ese centro comercial mientras carga toneladas de ropa-_

_-¿Cómo lo sabes de eso?- Cuestionaba Reiner_

_\- Hitch me obligo a acompañarla la semana pasada-Decía recordando momento en los que sufrió bastante-Y me hizo esperarla horas para que pueda encontrar algo que le guste._

_-Solo fue un favor que te pedí tonto-Dijo Hitch dándole un palmazo en la caza cabeza, aunque lo que él decía no estaba muy lejos de la verdad-Reconozco que se la puse difícil, si me preguntan parece un castigo adecuado_

_-Pero Historia-Ymir seguía insistiendo por el cambio de castigo, fue en vano pues la reina ya había tomado su decisión._

_-Hitch y Marlo están de acuerdo, no sé porque ustedes 2 se alteran-Decía con la menor preocupación_

_Ya afuera, tanto Reiner como Ymir se fueron decepcionados, pues Historia quería quedarse para hablar con Hitch y Marlo sobre cierto tema pues parece que iba a necesitar su ayuda de los 2_

_-No debí hacerle caso a esa idiota-La chica pecosa se quejaba pues la idea de Hitch no fue como ella esperaba-Maldición tenemos que hacer algo-Les decía Reiner y a Berthold pero a este último no se le solía notar mucho su presencia_

_-Tal vez podría pedirle a la Reina que me dé un castigo también-Pensaba Reiner en voz alta_

_Ymir puso una cara de no entender nada_

_-A lo mejor con un castigo hace pasemos tiempo juntos-_

_-Eso es….una buena idea-Reconoció Ymir regresando rápidamente al salón del club para pedirle algo a Historia _

_-¡Oye! ¡No te robes mi idea!-Llamo Reiner persiguiéndola para llegar primero dejando a Berthold ahí parado_

_Dentro del salón del club se veía a Historia con actitud pensante por no encontrar una solución a uno de sus problemas y ese era de enviar a alguien a ayudar a Armin y Mikaa, pues les habia prometido eso a cambio de llevarse a Eren; tenía planeado mandar a Marlo y Hitch pero no contaba con que esta última dijera que tenía una cita planeada con Marlo. Es como si ya supiera que le iba a pedir un favor._

_-¡Historia!/!Reina!-Escuchó un par de voces provenientes de la misma dirección_

_-¡Queremos un castigo por haberte fallado con o del almacén!-Dijeron con total sincronización Reiner y Ymir, dejando a Historia un tanto confundida, _

_-Pero eso ya está perdonado-_

_-No lo creo, y si también si es posible quisiera acompañarte-Sugería la chica castaña en su afán de lograr ir a la "cita" de Historia_

_-También necesito un castigo por favor para limpiar mi conciencia-Reiner actuaba loa más arrepentido para lograr su objetivo es más ya se veía a él e Historia paseado por el centro comercial como si fuera una típica cita de una telenovela, hasta que Ymir llegaba interrumpir en su fantasía_

_Por otra parte Historia no tenía la intención de hacerlo, no quería que hubiera extras y menos si se trataban de Ymir y Reiner por el conflicto que tuvieron con Eren, si los llevara sería un caos y sobre lo de darles un castigo no había necesidad pues ya se habían redimido, aunque ahora que lo pensaba tal vez esta situación era conveniente sobre todo con su otro problema, por lo que tuvo una idea que haría feliz a todos o al menos eso creía -Bueno si tanto insisten-_

/Fin del Flashback/

Y así fue como los envió la convención junto a Armin y Mikasa de quienes se reían hace varios días. Para Ymir ya de por si le fue muy difícil encontrar el punto de reunión entre tanta gente extraña y sobretodo vigilar de que nadie la siguiera o viera en esa clase de lugares en cuanto a Reiner, parecía más confundido por no entender nada de lo que estaba por ver cosas como gente disfrazada y artículos coleccionables de personajes que no reconocía. De todas formas ninguno de los 2 estaba en posición de negarse ante la Reina por haber sido ellos quieren pidieron hacer un favor

-¡Tendré que pasarme todo el día cargando las chucherías de esos 2 nerds!- Si fueran las cosas de su querida Historia no tendría ningún problema; pero de 2 tipos que apenas conocía y se había burlado antes la ponía de un pésimo humor, era como si el karma la estuviera haciendo pagar.

-Podría ser una buena oportunidad-Reiner le dijo a Ymir siguiendo a Armin y Mikasa desde una distancia moderada-¿No quieres saber más sobre ese Eren? Solo tenemos que preguntarle a sus amigos-Confiaba en su poder de persuasión pues difícilmente la gente se le negaba cuando pedían algo.

-Puede ser-Ya que no podía hacer nada quizás podría tomar un poco de su optimismo y verle la mejor cara a las circunstancias .Sin embargo Llegando a la entrada tuvieron un pequeño inconveniente

-¡¿Como que no podemos entrar?!-Se quejaba la chica más alta del grupo.

-La oferta es que entraremos los 3 si usamos disfraces-Explicaba Armin, viendo como el vendedor le daba la razón

-"Estos…"- Maldecía Ymir entre dientes, realmente no le importaba el no poder entrar hasta lo usaría como pretexto para no ir, sin embargo ahora tenía otro objetivo, el averiguar sobre Eren Jaeger y que mejor forma que ganarse la confianza de sus 2 únicos amigos, pero para ello debía entra a ese evento como fuera posible-Bien me pondré esa estúpida cosa-Recibiendo un bolsa con el disfraz que iba a ser de Eren

-Usted no puede entrar-El vendedor señaló a Reiner-Pero si alquila un disfraz la entrada sale a mitad de precio-.

Reiner busco en su billetera, pero al ver el precio de la entrada casi se desmaya, había gente que pagaba esa cantidad solo por estar en este lugar-No tengo suficiente- Admitió

-¡Ja! Mala suerte grandulón-Se burlaba Ymir ya que con la información que conseguirían podría encontrar una debilidad que usarla para alejar a Eren y de paso acercarse más a Historia.

-¿Pueden ayudarme?-El capitán del equipo de futbol miro a Mikasa y Armin

-No, ya tengo calculado lo que voy a comprar-Negaba Mikasa, en realidad si tenía para prestarle pero recordó lo que esos 2 le hicieron pasar a ella, Eren y Armin, no estaba dispuesta a hacerles favores

-Lo siento-Dijo Armin también negándose

Reiner miro a su última opción, Ymir para ver si se le ablandaba el corazón pero dijo - Tu sabes la respuesta-Ese era NO bastante claro, pero el rubio tenía su ultimo haz bajo la manga.

-¿Podrás cargar tu sola las compras de ellos 2?- Le recordó Reiner

Era un buen punto por primera vez en mucho tiempo Reiner parecía haber ganado, la chica pecosa se dispuso a prestarle el dinero, aunque una de sus condiciones eran que cambiarían disfraces pues claramente no quería usar el disfraz que le sobraba a Mikasa y Armin por lo que fue a escoger el más decente de la lista.

…..…

Volviendo al centro comercial el par conformado por Eren e Historia, recorrían la entrada del lugar-¿Y qué es exactamente lo que debo hacer?-Preguntaba Eren

-Solo cargar mis cosas-Mientras veía por los estantes caminaba

-Entonces solo soy una mula de carga=-

-No tienes que hacerlo sonar tan mal- Vio una tienda con unos vestidos que le llama la atención-Veraz que también te divertirás-

-¿Por cuánto tiempo?-

-Solo será unas 2 horas o menos, depende de cuánto tardemos-Respondió sin dejar de ver lo que ofrecían las tiendas de alrededor-Este o este… -Sosteniendo 2 vestidos que acababa de sacar de los estantes-¿Eren me ayudas? Así terminaremos más rápido-Añadió eso último con el afán de convencerlo de verla probarse ropa

-¿Cómo voy saber de eso?-Realmente no tenía idea, después de todo solo traía puesto sus pantalones jean y su típica camisa, que cualquiera que no lo conociera bien diría que nunca se la cambia. Su conocimiento sobre la moda era escaso.

-Solo dime cual se me ve mejor-

Uno de los puntos fuertes de Eren era la honestidad, pero no parecía servir en este caso ya que solo la motivaba a probarse más y más ropa; y junto a eso esperar fuera del probador a que terminara de cambiarse Después de negar unas 4 veces diferentes tipos de vestidos, Eren tuvo la idea que quizás si aprobara alguno se detendría-Creo que ese es se ve bien-

-¿En serio?…pero a mí no me gusta- No es que quisiera tomarle el pelo, es que ella supo que Eren no estaba siendo sincero con ese último comentario.

\- ¡Entonces para que me preguntas mi opinión!-Levanto la voz Eren creyendo que era una broma de Historia

-¿Qué te parece esto?-Poniéndose un sombrero de playa que de verdad parecía llamar la atención de Eren

-Wow te ves muy bien con eso-Le dijo sorprendiéndola.

Historia parecía haber encontrado algo que de verdad captaba sus interés.-D-De veras que ¿Por qué?-

-Me recuerda a tu hermana-

-¡Idiota!-Le lanzo el sobrero a la cara, por un momento Historia había creído que la estaba tomando enserio, pero era una broma que la comparaba con su hermana, solo la hacía sentirse sentía acomplejada-Vámonos

Eren la había puesto de mal humor -" ¿A qué se había debido tanta molestia?"-Este chico era demasiado despistado.

Luego de esto recorrieron tiendas principalmente de ropa, solo que ahora Historia no pidió la opinión de Eren por obvias razones; Historia era bastante exigente con lo que comprarla que inspeccionaba minuciosamente cada artículo. Las compras hicieron que Eren cargara alrededor de 5 bosas llenas de ropa, con un peso moderado.-"¿Cuándo tiempo habrá pasado?"-se decía-¿No has comprado suficiente?-

-No, aun nos fallan varias tiendas-Dijo mientas buscaba algo en particular hasta que se detuvo en cierto establecimiento al que entro rápidamente-Espera aquí-

Era una librería, una un tanto llamativa, pero no parecía más una especie de pequeña biblioteca, hasta podría ver a través del cristal en las mesas a gente leyendo en grupo. Decidió entrar para ir por Historia pues quería apresurar las cosas-

Ya dentro oyó a la chica rubia hablar con la vendedora sobre un libro, parecía que se refería al que estaba anunciado en los posters que hasta para su propia sorpresa el mismo Eren pudo reconocer.

-Aun no lo tenemos, por favor venga otro día-Dijo una vendedora causando una ligera decepción en Historia, pues le dijeron que el ejemplar había salido la semana pasada pero aun no llegaba al país.

-¿Que tiene ese libro?-Pregunto Eren aun con las bolsas de compras anteriores en mano

-Es para…. una tarea-Intento mentir para ocultar el contenido del libro

-¿Ese no es un libro de chicas?-

-¿Que? ¡NO! No es nada de eso-

-Es uno de esos libros de romance-

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-Exclamo con la voz más baja que pudo pues no podía gritar en ese lugar.

-Mikasa los tiene, siempre me habla sobre esos libros e insiste en que los lea-A lo que él siempre se negaba pues no era una persona de libros.

-Con que a ella también… d-digo nada-Como era posible de que ella lo tuviera antes, era la secuela que tanto estaba esperando, desde que leyó la primera parte cuando estaba en primer año de secundaria

-No parecías del tipo que le gustaran esos libros-

-¡No! Bueno si me gustan un poco el lenguaje poético-Admitía con algo de vergüenza pues eran libros bastante sosos, y por su imagen de Reina temía que la vieran como alguien muy sensible

-Espera…-A Eren se le vino a la mente el primer dialogo que le dijo cuándo se conocieron

"**¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a tu corazón? Ya debería saberlo ¿No? "**

-¿Fue uno de esos diálogos lo que me dijiste cuando te conocí?-

-Mmm… Tal vez-Miro hacia otro lado con algo de pena

-¿Y esperabas que lo entendiera?-

\- ….-Ella no respondió

-¡Sabes lo tonto que fue eso!-

-¡Tú eres el tonto! ¡Creí que al menos entenderías algo de literatura!-

Si te hubieras explicado mejor nos hubiéramos ahorrado muchos problemas-Refiriéndose a la mordida y a los problemas que tuvo con el club de la virtud

-Por favor no pelee con su novia aquí señor-Llamo la atención la vendedora

¡EL/ELLA NO ES…!-Dijeron a la par

-Ssshhhhh….-Callaron el resto de la gente en el lugar, tratando de continuar con sus respectivas lecturas, aunque en el fondo preferían saber más de la discusión.

¡Bien!-Historia se hartó, yendo hacia la puerta del lugar

-¿A dónde vas?- Eren le pregunto pues no creyó haber terminado con la conversación; además de que aún tenía sus bolsas en las manos con las que le era difícil moverse.

-¡Lejos de ti!-Sacándole la lengua, saliendo de la librería.

La gente de lugar a pesar de aparentar estar ocupando su mente en otra cosa, estaban totalmente concentrados en lo que había pasado, Eren podía sentir la mirada de la gente junto a varios murmullos por el pequeño drama que había pasado.

-¿No debería seguir a su novia?-Otra vez decía la vendedora

-¡Que no es…!-

-Ssshhh…-Volvieron a silenciarlo la vendedora y el resto de personas que se encontraban ahí, definitivamente no volvería a este lugar.

Afuera Historia volvía a pensar "Idiota" tanto para Eren como para ella por habérsele ocurrido este absurdo plan, ni siquiera entendía bien porque lo había llevado aquí, era su error por creer que podría llevarse mejor en otro ambiente, las cosas iban de mal en peor. Tal vez es cierto que las cosas nunca suceden como la primera vez.

Continuara…


	6. Chapter 6

_Y aquí otro capítulo, demoro más por un ligero problema con el cpu y creí haber perdido el archivo eso me retraso una semana, como les dije prometí terminar esto aunque tarde años se haga o no canon el ship así que disfrútenlo y gracias por los comentarios que siempre ayudan y motivan a continuar este fic._

* * *

Todavía dentro de aquella convención estaba una chica de cabellos castaños quejándose por estar en tal lugar mientras se ponía a lo que ella llamaba un estúpido disfraz, al menos había escogido el suyo, detestaría haberse puesto una de esas prendas rosa o algo parecido, su elección fue vestir algo masculino un atuendo de una especie de caballero que hasta podría decirse no se le veía mal. A diferencia de otros como Reiner quien estaba ahí con una disfrazado de Snorlax, disfraz que estaba planeado ser de Eren.

De cualquier manera tenía que dar inicio al plan que había acortado con Reiner, podría empezar con Mikasa aprovechando que estaba sola mientras Armin se estaba poniendo su traje cosplay. Desde el punto de vista de Ymir ella era muy obsesionada y difícil de tratar, pero si jugaba bien sus cartas obtendría información necesaria, en cuanto al disfraz que llevaba, no era muy diferente de lo que vestía habitualmente resaltado como siempre el color negro pareciendo una especie de hechicera.

-¡Ey¡ Mikasa ¿No?-Saludaba con aires de confianza

-Si es por la maldición que les puse no la voy a quitar, sé que están aquí solo por órdenes de Historia-Manifestó la chica pelinegra

-"Que gruñona" No es nada de tus juegos-Le aclaraba sin mucha importancia-Si es verdad lo de Historia pero yo y Reiner nos divertimos mucho también-Señalando a Reiner en una esquina con total expresión de pesimismo por usar un disfraz de pokemon.

-No lo parece-

-Solo es tímido-A lo que Ymir le hizo un gesto que decía"Levántate o ya veraz" en señal de apoyo para su plan a lo que Reiner rápidamente incremento su positividad para complementarla, dándole algo de sorpresa a Mikasa-¿Ves?-

-Parece verdad-Dijo Mikasa algo convencida

-Si-Puso la cara más amable que pudo-Y debo decir que tu disfraz es muy…muy… -No sabía que decir, alabar estas cosas no era su punto fuerte- original…-

Mikasa aún no entendía bien el motivo de su acercamiento, por una parte se le hacía molesto, hasta esperaba que Armin se apresurara para salir de la conversación.

-Ya que estamos en más confianza que puedes decirme sobre el chico que siempre para junto a ustedes... ¿Cómo se llama?... ¡Eren!-Fingía no saber a quién se refería en su intento por sacarle información

-No te diré nada-Notando lo raro del asunto

-Vamos- Insistía ocultando su mal humor-Si me dices puedo hacer que tú y Armin se unan a nuestro club-Decir eso era como última carta- Podemos pedírselo a Historia-

-Ni a mí ni a Armin nos interesa tu club-

-"¡Por qué me lo pone tan difícil!"-Ymir le regañaba en pensamientos.

Y hablando del pequeño rubio se oyó su voz detrás de los vestidores-Mikasa necesito ayuda-

El llamado de Armin fue una fortuna para Mikasa gracias a eso pudo salirse de la conversación que tanto le incomodaba-¿Sucedió algo Armin?-Ya llegando a los vestidores

-Es el disfraz, creo que hubo un error y alguien lo cambio-Saliendo del vestidor con el disfraz puesto

-¡Ey espera!..-Dijo Ymir que acababa de seguir a MIkasa quedándose perpleja con la escena que vio, el rubio estaba vestido de princesa, usando una especie de vestido rosa, hasta tuvo la molestia de ponerse los aretes. Mikasa lo veía con algo de pena, pero en cuanto a la chica pecosa la reacción era muy diferente.

-"Se parece a…!Callate! ¡No lo digas! NO LO DIGAS" -Se silenciaba lo más profundo de sus pensamientos, trataba de evitar mirarlo pero le era inevitable no relacionarlo con Historia; la expresión e incluso la postura; le parecían demasiado tierno o tierna dependiendo de cuál fuera.

-Me siguió, lo siento Armin-Se disculpaba Mikasa pues que otro lo haya visto vestido de esa manera podía resultar vergonzoso para algunos, aunque a él no le importaba mucho debe ser porque ya estaba acostumbrado a tratos similares claro antes de conocer a Eren y Mikasa. Sin embargo este caso Armin puedo ver una oportunidad para salir de su problema-¿Ymir puedes hacerme un favor?-

-Si mi querida….-Casi dijo tras estar ciega por la belleza de-la "princesa"-Quiero decir que ¡¿Qué quieres?!-Evitando la mirada, y haciendo un intento de mantener la compostura aunque de todas maneras Mikasa y Armin podían notar lo nerviosa que estaba-"No puedo ni mirarlo a los ojos se ve demasiado…ahg!"-

-¿Podemos cambiar de disfraz?-Preguntaba Armin, el de Ymir no era el que tenía planeado ponerse pero le parecía mejor a algo que lo hiciera sentir incomodo, pero para su mala suerte Ymir no estaba de acuerdo con ese plan

-¿Y ponerme esa cosa? Olvídalo-Mas se negaba por tener que usar algo femenino y temer verse ridícula con algo así.-"Además a ti te quedan mucho mejor" -Pensó al final regresando a donde estaba Reiner contarle lo ocurrido y que el plan no tuvo éxito.

-Jajajajaja No puedo creer que se vistiera de mujer- Reiner no resistió la risa que inmediatamente fue callada rápidamente por Ymir pues le recordaba bastante a Historia, cosa que no comento para evitar mayor escándalo.-Mikasa no me dijo nada, aparte Armin quiso que cambiáramos de disfraz-Recordaba con molestia

-Pero si le haces este favor podrías ganarte su confianza-

-¡No voy a usar un traje de princesa!-Se negaba por segunda vez

-Mira lo que uso yo, también me estoy sacrificando-Mostrándole lo ridículo que se veía con su disfraz, aunque se le veía bien pues parecía ser de la talla correcta, pero aun así le incomodaba usar eso frente a tanta gente. Ymir No quería admitirlo pero era lo justo además de la única forma de poner en marcha su plan, dio un fuerte suspiro, respiro fuertemente y se dirigió de nuevo a los vestidores donde aún estaban Armin y Mikasa tratando de arreglar el error de los disfraces.

-Te dije que no podíamos contar con ellos-Mikasa le decía a Armin intentando darle unos retoques a su disfraz-¿De veras vas a salir así?-

-Igual no creo que nadie me reconozca- Decía Armin ya dándose por vencido-Además aun no hemos visto un autor que revise tus avances -Refiriéndose a una novela que Mikasa estaba escribiendo había ido al evento con el objetivo de buscar una opinión para mejorar su historia, no quería arruinarle el día a su amiga solo por un error, estaba dispuesto a continuar con lo que tenían programado hacer aunque estuviera vestido de mujer.

-¡Ey¡ Armin-Llamaba Ymir

-¿Que no te ibas?-Mikasa aún seguía molesta por lo de antes

-Cambie de opinión podemos llegar a un acuerdo- Invitándolo a hablar en probador

-Estas tramando algo, he visto como lo mirabas-Las acusaciones de Mikasas tenían algo de fundamento pues hace un rato se la veía casi babeando por Armin usando el disfraz de princesa

-Nada de eso…-Dijo con un tono casi molesto, aguantaba responderle de mala forma para poder continuar-Ven y cambiaremos trajes-

Mikasa tampoco la consideraba alguien demasiado peligrosa para no dejarla sola con Armin pero tenía que ser precavida después de todo ella aun le resultaba sospechosa-Si te hace algo grita e iré a ayudarte-Le susurraba Mikasa a Armin, pues no había una mejor opción para su amigo.

-"¿Por qué me haría al…?"-Rápidamente la chica lo arrastro al probador para tener privacidad en la conversación

-¿Cambiaremos de traje?-Volvió a preguntar Armin.

-Si pero necesito algo a cambio…-Todavía teniendo algo vergüenza porque le resultaba algo atrayente.

-¿Qué cosa?—Volvía a mirar algo confundido

-"Cálmate solo tienes que pedir una cosa".-Se dijo asimisma Ymir-Solo quiero-"Información de Eren… Información de Eren…Información de Eren…Información de Eren" -Solo pensaba en eso para que no la interrumpiera cualquier otro tipo de pensamiento impuro.-….Una foto tuya vestido así -"MALDITA SEA" Su subconsciente la había traicionado

...

En otro lugar se encontraba una chica rubia sentada en uno de los banquillos del centro comercial pensando- "Me equivoque con él, es solo otro tonto"-Admitió que fue algo dramática la forma en la que salió, le daba vergüenza recordarlo; pero simplemente quería estar sola por un rato, ya lo buscaría cuando se le pasara el mal humor para así poder regresar a casa de una vez; claro que no lo dejaría solo en este lugar y menos con sus compras. Se maldecía haber tomado un dialogo de ese libro.

Al lado se encontró con algo que no veía desde hace mucho una de esas máquinas con las que controlabas una grúa para ganarte un peluche o juguete, no recordaba la última vez que jugó con una de esas seria cuando fue con sus padres y su hermana; en retrospectiva se veían como bonitos recuerdos comparado a lo actual. Nunca había ganado pero ahora podría cambiar las cosas después de todo habían pasado años desde aquella vez.

Se dispuso a intentarlo, vio el cambio que tenía en su cartera–Suficiente para 5 intentos- Hecho un vistazo a lo que contenía la maquina: Algunos juguetes pequeños que no le llamaban la atención y otros peluches que consideraba lo suficientemente lindos como para querer conseguirlos.

Dio un primer intento tratando de usar la mejor precisión posible al mover la palanca lo suficiente, sus cálculos parecían estar bien a lo que rápidamente apretó el botón para bajar la garra, sin embargo esta al alzar mínimamente el peluche cayó, dando como fallido el primer intento.

-"Otra vez"-Se dijo volviendo a intentarlo sin éxito, esta vez solo consiguió mover un poco los demás premios pero no dejaría que eso la detuviera , probo otra vez y-Ni un peluche…- Este fallo solo le aumentaba más la frustración-"Vamos Historia es solo una tonta maquina"-

-Otro más…- Decidió a intentar su 4 intento, ¿De veras pensaba gastar todo su cambio en esa máquina?, al menos le quedaban un par intento mas

-Al fin… te encuentro…-Dijo una voz agitada detrás de ella-¿Por qué tuviste que salir así?-

Era Eren que estaba bastante cansado como si hubiera corrido demasiado, considerando que estaba cargando varias de sus bolsas era de esperarse.

-¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?-Le pregunto

-Puedo yo sola-Continuo con su cuarto intento, "Al menos uno por favor", no le gustaba la idea de fracasar delante de alguien y menos que ese fuera Eren. A pesar de su esfuerzo volvía a perder, dándole un golpe a la máquina, sin embargo esto solo provoco que se hiciera daño.-"Ay... Eso duele" pensó mientras aguantaba unas pocas gotas de lágrimas producto del dolor

-Bien toma un intento, seguro fallaras-Al menos si Eren también perdía compartirían la derrota.

Tenía que aceptarlo, pues el mismo había ofrecido ayudar aunque pensándolo mejor el no conseguir nada probablemente significaría aguantar las burlas de Historia, a lo que prefirió mejor pensarlo de esta forma -"Gane o pierda al menos uno estará feliz"

Tampoco es que tuviera mucha experiencia con esas máquinas, pero estaba dispuesto a conseguir algo de preferencia lo más fácil que estuviera a su alcance; tras calcular un poco y con un algo de suerte lo consiguió, probablemente gracias a tantos intentos de Historia quien había conseguido mover un objeto de forma que sea fácil de agarrar.

Historia no podría creerlo de verdad había ganado, aunque no parecía un peluche sino algo más esférico-¿Qué es?-Historia tenia curiosidad

Parece de esa esferas que tienen un juguete te dentro…-Sacaba al objeto de la esfera-Es un anillo-Era uno simple pero bastante bonito.

-Ten-

-¿Me lo das?-Recibiendo la esfera con algo de sorpresa

-Fue con tus monedas-De dijo dando la vuelta para continuar

La chica solo asintió, aunque fue con sus monedas seguía siendo un bonito gestor-Grac…-Todo hubiera terminado bien si Eren no la hubiera interrumpido de una forma muy cortante

-Si ya has terminado con esto ¿Ya nos podemos ir?-

Solo quería agradecerle y la corto de esa forma tan descortés, empezaba a enojarse pero prefirió pasarlo por volver a una tregua -Que tal si mejor me cuentas algo de ti –Dio un intento para empezar una conversación normal.

-¿Por qué? ¿No quieres apresurarte con tus compras?-Lo dijo de una forma tan despistada que podía hacer enojar a cualquiera chica para su mala suerte en esta ocasión era Historia quien en su mente pensaba si acaso era alguien grosero o solo un total distraído, demasiado distraido, La mirada de la chica volvió a cambiar recordando la razón por la que estaba enojada

-Tu querías saber por qué me fui de esa manera ¿No?-Se detuvo un momento antes de decirlo-Yo… ¡Creo que eres un idiota!-

-¿Eh?-Eren aun no entendiendo por que le decía eso

-¡¿No te das cuenta cuando lastimas a alguien?!-

Eren aun no captaba a lo que se refería pues para él era algo normal hablar así con los de su edad, esto solo lo llevaba a confundir las cosas

Historia alzo la voz-Claro que no te das cuenta, porque no te importa la opinión de los demás,-Pregunto con sarcasmo- ¿Te sientes especial por eso?-Volviendo a un tono serio- Pues a te digo algo algunos si nos preocupa ¡NOS IMPORTA PARA NUESTRO FUTURO!-En el caso de Historia era para ser vista alguien destacada, una líder capaz de realizar todo con eficacia, capaz de ganarse el respeto y temor de cualquiera que la rodeara para poder ser alguien importante en la vida.

Eso toco uno de los puntos débiles de Eren él no era alguien con muchas aspiraciones o metas, era un conformista eso era de sus mayores debilidades hasta su madre se preocupaba que en un futuro su hijo no pudiera ser alguien en la vida. A Eren no le gustaba pensar mucho en eso.-

\- ¿Por qué te preocupa? Tu familia ya tiene mucho dinero, no es necesario que te esfuerces-

-¡NO TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE ES SENTIR LA PRESION DE TU FAMILIA!... Por no ser suficiente…-Se calló durante un momento mientras se mordía los labios ¿Cómo había podido llegar hasta el punto de decirle algo así? Inconscientemente se había tomado las cosas demasiado personales.

Eso ultimo a Eren le sonó un tanto diferente, definitivamente había algo más que solo estar molesto con él. Se le vino a la cabeza la primera conversaron que tuvieron donde ella ponía una expresión similar, pero ahora era más de frustración. Afortunadamente el silencio hizo que se calmaran un momento-Tú no estás solo molesta conmigo ¿No?...

-No es solo que…-Suspiró- …Creo que continúo empeorando-Decía algo frustrada

-¿Empeorando? Si es por lo de la máquina, solo gane porque tú ya habías acomodado ese juguete-.

-No solo eso, me refiero a ¡Todo! Desde la escuela… hasta esto…-

Ahora que recordaba, a Eren le pareció escuchar a Historia decir algo sobre las notas de sus exámenes cuando estaban el taxi-¿Que tan bajas fueron tus notas? –

-83-85-79…-Considerando que el mayor puntaje era 100 no era nada mal para el estudiante promedio

-¡Que! ¡Son excelentes notas!, yo sufro para sacar un 60-Escuchar eso hizo sentir a Historia un poco mejor, no sabía si esa era su intención pero se alegró de todas formas ver que alguien reconocía su esfuerzo.

-Sé que son buenas notas, pero mi padre exige un mínimo de 90, igual que mi hermana cuando estaba en la secundaria-

-¿Frieda?-

-Ella fue la mejor en todo lo que se proponía, por eso no debo quedarme atrás, tengo que alcanzarla es lo que mi familia espera-La mirada de Historia bajó-Pero es algo imposible. Veraz cuando todos la conocen siempre terminan encantados con ella así ha sido desde la primaria…-A pesar de quererla mucho la consecuencias de tener una hermana tan perfecta era siempre estar a su sombra.-…Dejándome a mí en segundo lugar-

-"¿Desde la primaria?" Eso explicaba porque Frieda se sorprendió al verlo, pero lo que más le llamaba la atención fue al ver a Historia en una faceta bastante pesimista y no era la primera vez tal vez para ocultarlo siempre parecía mostrarse muy competitiva y con confianza- ¿Ella no conoce a tus amigos?-

-Temía que volviera a suceder por eso no le he presentado a nadie -Admitía sintiéndose avergonzada por su inseguridad-Me siento mal por tener celos de mi propia hermana-Decía entristeciéndose.-Tal vez tienen razón debería ser más como ella después de todo hizo todo mejor que yo, si ella estuviera en mi lugar no te forzaría a que estuvieras aquí, te trataría mejor -

-….-

Ante el silencio la chica pensó que Eren le daba la razón-Tu también crees que debería parecerme más a mi hermana ¿Verdad?-

-No-

-Hace rato dijiste que con ese sombrero solo se me veía bien solo porque me parezco a mi hermana además ella es más hermosa, inteligente y la gente la ama por quien ella realmente es, comparado con eso yo…-

-Lo del sombrero fue porque ambas se veían igual de felices cuando lo tenían puesto-Le mencionaba cuando la vio por primera vez-Y que si es más es más inteligente o agradable, deberías seguir como eres ahora- Tal vez se arrepentiría por decírselo pero era lo que en verdad creía.

-¿Que siga siendo una cretina?-Respondió para contradecirlo, sabía que su comportamiento era malo, tenía el suficiente valor para reconocerlo

\- Me refiero a que sigas siendo Historia Reiss,la persona estúpidamente honesta, algo irritante e intensa pero que no teme decir lo que piensa-Dijo con toda la sinceridad del mundo, sin saber si eso la haría sentir mejor o peor.

Idiota… eso es grosero-Pero a la chica se le veía feliz luego de decirlo-"A pesar de todo que le dije cree que debería seguir siendo yo misma"-Y viniendo de él podía confiar en lo que decía-Y a la vez tierno-Añadió en voz baja lo suficiente para que Eren lo escuchara y se avergonzara un poco por eso.

-De todas formas tú y Frieda parecen llevarse bien por cómo te ayudo antes, no todos los hermanos se llevan así-

-Sí, Ella era la única con la que podía sincerarme pero ya no la veo mucho…-A pesar de los celos ella quería mucho a su hermana, solían contarse de todo pero se habían distanciado cuando Historia ingreso a la secundaria y su hermana empezó con sus viajes de trabajo, aunque las 2 siempre trataban de ponerse al día, había cosas que no podía contarle como sus amigos o el deseo de querer superarla, Historia trataba de evitar todo lo relacionado con eso, incluso no tenía planeado que viera a Eren pero este apareció temprano a recogerla no tuvo más que contarle sobre él –Quisiera hablarse sobre cómo me siento con ella y mi familia, pero no sé cómo reaccionaría-Notaba la ironía de no poder contarle sus problemas a la única persona que podría escucharla, pero ahora parecía tener a otra persona dispuesta a ayudarle con eso.

-Puedes decírmelo-Dio una oferta como si fuera algo simple-Si no tienes a nadie mejor-

-¿No te aburrías?-

-Si me aburro serás la primera en saberlo-Historia lo tomo como un voto de confianza

Le explico a eren como eran las cosas, de verdad que esta chica necesitaba quitárselo del pecho; cosas que por obvias razones no podía compartir con Frieda, Historia se sentía bien de ser escuchada y poder decir lo que verdaderamente sentía sobre Frieda, su padre y su madre, siendo estos 2 últimos difíciles de tratar.

-Tu padre parece estricto-

-Lo aparenta pero creo que apenas le importa lo que haga siempre y cuando le dé una buena boleta de calificaciones a diferencia de mi madre que es más exigente pero se la suele pasar de vacaciones- A Historia le agradaba volver a charlar con él de esa forma era lo que quiera y lo que le faltaba, este viaje había valido la pena -Suficiente hablar de ellos, Regresemos- Animándose y tomándolo del brazo, parece que toda esa conversación o más bien desahogo la ayudaron a reponerse, se sentía mejor como si se hubiera sacado un gran peso de encima.

-¿A dónde vamos?-

-A comprar ese sombrero-Respondió sonriendo al final

...

Volviendo con los otros 4 personajes que se encontraban visitando una convención, se habían divido en 2 grupos cada uno con alguien que le ayudara a cargar sus cosas, por un lado se habían ido Reiner y Armin mientras en el otro estaban el par de Mikasa y Ymir; Claro que para los 2 miembros del club de la virtud había sido una dura tarea, pues Armin y Mikasa no se mantenían quietos por querer recorrer todo el lugar sin perderse de nada, pero al final tanto Reiner como Ymir no se quejaron pues acordando compartir lo que se supieran al final del recorrido.

-¿Y bien que averiguaste? ¿Qué es eso?-Ymir preguntaba al verlo divertirse con un juguete de un gorila

-Es muy ingenios, este Donkey Kong camina cuando mueve los brazos-A la chica le causaba que casi se le hinche una vena en la frente por el enojo

-¡Dijiste que no tenías dinero!-

-Armin me presto a cambio de que invite a una de nuestras fiestas-

-¿Por qué cediste tan fácil? AHG! Que tengo que hacer esto yo sola- Casi pensaba en golpearlo con las compras de Mikasa pero prefirió pensar en las consecuencias que eso dejaría.

-¿Tú que averiguaste? Y nunca me dijiste si Armin te dio algo por cambiar de disfraz-

-N-Nada realmente…-Dijo mientras guardaba una foto de Armin vestido de princesa tomada con una cámara instantánea que en un inicio había traído para hacerle fotos ridículas a Reiner y mostrárselas a Historia.

Para su mala suerte este par no se percató de que Armin y Mikasa estaban muy cerca de ellos, escuchando parte de la conversación dejándolos helados por creer que los habían descubierto

-Quieren saber sobre Eren-Más que una pregunta Mikasa estaba haciendo una afirmación casi confirmando sus sospechas

-Si era eso solo nos lo hubieran preguntado, nos gusta hablar sobre Eren-Contrasto Armin con su actitud

-¿Nos lo dirás así sin más?-Ymir algo sorprendida-

-¿Estás seguro Armin?-La chica gótica estaba preocupada

-Seguro quieren saber cómo Eren nos ayudó-

-Si es de eso está bien-La actitud de Mikasa se mostró en más amable e incluso algo emocionada-Siempre es un placer dar a conocer las hazañas del Rey oscuro-

-¿Rey?-Ymir algo intrigada por lo que dijo

-¿Oscuro?-Completo la frase Reiner

...EN EL CENTRO COMERCIAL...

-¿Y tu familia Eren?-La rubia inicio la conversación- Vamos dime, yo te conté sobre la mía.-

-"Supongo que puedo"-No estaba seguro si tenían ese nivel de confianza, pero si ella no tuvo problema en decirle a el sobre su familia también podría devolverle ese favor-Pues vivo con mi madre, pero sin mi padre-Eren se sentía bastante incomodo -Ellos tuvieron un tipo de problema y tuvo que irse; casi ya no lo veo

-¿Qué problema?…-Historia estaba a punto de insistir pero prefirió ser más cautelosa- Si quieres decirlo-

-Solo digamos que no nos llevamos bien desde entonces, pero lo respeto por todavía hacerse cargo de mi mamá y yo-Por un momento se le pudo ver en su rostro un sentimiento de orgullo y tristeza -Hace mucho que ya no se de el-

Historia notaba la tristeza de Eren, ya había soportado mucho por hoy con sus caprichosas compras, y las preguntas no le ayudaban, tenía ganas de hacer algo para agradecerle su compañía

-Oye ¿Hay algo que quieras hacer? -Lo que dijo Historia fue tan repentino que Eren quedo en silencio con algo de sorpresa- ¡No! No me mires así, no es nada raro-Rápidamente aclaro-Me refiero a si quieres ir a los juegos o algo-

-¿Segura?-Aun no muy convencido

Ella asintió- Podemos probar algo yo lo pagare-Sabia que Eren no había traído mucho para gastar.

Si no tenía que pagar no había manera de negarse, mientras se dirigían a la zona de juegos repasaba la última vez que estuvo en un lugar similar fue con Armin y Mikasa, aunque en un inicio no quiso ir por ser flojo se había divertido mucho ese día aunque había gastado más de lo que quisiera.

-¿Hay alguno que te interese?- La chica esperaba que escogiera un juego simple y tranquilo teniendo en cuenta su forma de ser, pero Eren parecía tener otro en mente.

-Ese-Señalo los carritos chocones-Se ve bien-Justo en el instante en que se vio a dos personas estrellarse casi chocando con el timón, poniendo Historia algo atemorizada.

-Nunca he estado en esos-

-¿Debe ser broma no?-No se imaginaba que fuera tan delicada como para no subirse nunca a un juego así.

-No, eso se ve peligroso-

-Ahí está lo divertido-Tampoco iba a obligarla- Si no quieres no importa podemos ir a otro-

-¡NO! si vamos y te dije que eligieras así que. sin miedo-Puso algo de determinación.

Mientras Eren subía a su coche normalmente, la rubia subía con temo tratando de familiarizarse con los pedales y el timón, ni sabía cómo rayos girar correctamente, cosas que a Eren le pareció bastante gracioso hasta que de un momento la chica lo domino parecía divertirse mucho, sobre todo cuando chochaba a Eren para molestarlo, todo parecía bien hasta que acelero tan fuerte que el choque la hizo golpearse la cara con el volante.

"¡Ouch¡ Eso debió doler"-Pensó Eren -¿Estas bien?-

Por unos segundos la rubia no respondía casi preocupando a Eren hasta que se levantó y para su sorpresa estaba riendo-Hahahaha eso si fue emocionante-Mientras salía del juego pues justamente el tiempo había terminado.

Quizá no era tan delicada como creía no quería admitirlo pero ella le empezaba a caer mejor

Luego de eso probaron algunos más estas vez Eren también usando algo de su dinero, como maquinas arcade de juegos de pelea que Historia nunca había probado por creer que eran aburridos, pero le resultaron muy divertidos a pesar de perder la mayoría de veces pero eso solo hacía más satisfactoria su victoria cuando derrotaba a Eren tras apretar botones al azar, también otros como una maquina basket en el que Historia se sorprendió al ver que Eren fuera bueno encestando ya que no creía que fuera alguien que hiciera deporte; e incluso probaron un juego de baile en el que Historia ni supo cómo lo convenció a Eren de intentarlo, siendo ella muy buena mientras Eren demostraba ser pésimo, pero todo fue con el objetivo de divertirse y ambos habían cumplido con ese propósito.

-¿Vamos a comer algo?-Sugirió Historia

Al inicio parecía dudarlo pero estas alturas gastar un poco mas no le molestaba–Claro-"Podría pedir algo barato" Pero no fue necesario ya que Historia se ofreció a invitarle en esta ocasión, mientras que Eren pidió solo una hamburguesa y un refresco; ella se conformaba con un yogurt y un pastel de limón.

-No suelo jugar mucho en esas máquinas-Le dijo probando un cucharada de pastel

-Lo note por como perdías-Bromeaba Eren

-Yo también te gane-Le expreso Historia-Y descubrí que no sabes bailar-Devolviéndole la broma

-Ese baile no debería contar como un juego-Era bastante malo en eso, ya que apenas se movía por lo bochornoso que le resultaba.

-Eras terrible pero si quieres pueda enseñarte un día-Continuaba con la broma

-Y yo a aprender a encestar un balón, fallaste casi todas-

Historia sintió que haya perdido pero se le ocurrió otra forma de molestarlo

-Sabes hay una cosa que me tienen intriga-Se puso en gesto de pregunta

-¿Qué cosa?-Eren estaba algo curioso mientras le daba un mordisco a su hamburguesa

-Cuando hablamos dijiste que no importaba si mi hermana era más inteligente o agradable-

-¿Y eso que tiene?-Dijo ignorando cualquier tipo de problema

-No dijiste bella-Eren casi parecía haberse percatado a lo que se refería

-Sera que consideras que soy más bonita que mi hermana-Dijo en un tono juguetón y ligeramente chacotero

-¡Nada de eso!-

-Te estas poniendo rojo-Haciendo que Historia riera, poniendo a Eren algo fastidiado por la vergüenza.

La verdad es que en ese momento estaba a punto de decirlo, pero ni mismo recuerda porque no lo hizo, sin embargo parece que fue para bien después de todo.

-Yo te tengo otra pregunta- Si bien quería cambiar la conversación estaba interesado en saber la respuesta-¿Por qué no hablaste sobre tu familia con Reiner o Ymir? Te habrían escuchado-

-Ellos no serían honestos como tú, por ejemplos no me dirían que mi hermana es mejor que yo para evitar herirme a pesar de que lo creyeran-Se puso la mano en el pecho-Por eso creo que aprecio tu compañía, estar junto a ti me hace… sentir mejor –Dijo sin pensar ni avergonzarse por ello, cosa que hizo que Eren casi se atragantara con su bebida haciendo todo lo posible para mantener la compostura fingiendo que no le afecto.

-¿No te emociona que una chica te diga eso?-Preguntaba pues cualquier otro lo habría hecho con tal escena, sabía que él era diferente pero seguía siendo un chico.

-Tal vez pero me lo han dicho otras veces desde que llegue a esa escuela: Armin, Mikasa, el conserje Levi, la profesora Hanji – Nombraba a la mayoría de gente que se le había acercado recientemente.

-Eres más popular de lo que creí-Estaba algo impresionada

-No sé si ser popular es que te traten como esclavo-Contándole algunas experiencias en las que fue obligado a participar en los experimentos de Hanji o en probar los nuevos productos de limpieza de Levi incluso interrumpiendo sus horas de clase.

-Hahaha que gracioso-"Eso es un alivio"-Al parecer lo que empezaba a sentir por él era común en todo quien lo rodeaba. La estaba pasando bien y eso que ella era una persona muy difícil de entretener debido a su falta de interés en las cosas; debía conservar este momento. Saco sus celular e hizo rápidamente una foto

-¿Y eso?-

-La foto…. Ya sabes para que vean tu "castigo"-

En la imagen podíamos ver a Historia con una alegre sonrisa mientras levantada las cosas que compro, En cuanto a Eren Se veía algo raro en esa foto con una expresión de confusión pero a la vez de comodidad, algunos podrían decir que si veías la imagen de cerca notarias que estaba feliz pero tenías que ser muy observador.

-Salió bien-Dijo Eren luego de ver la foto

-¿Que esperabas? Después de todo la tome yo-Presumía con diversion

"Que bien verla con más confianza"-Eren pensó, creo que así le agradaba mas.

-¿Quieres una copia?-Preguntó la Reina con el objetivo de tener su número-¿Tienes fotos con tus amigos no?

Eren puso una expresión de "¿Cómo lo sabes?", a lo que Historia se justificó rápidamente -Digo todos tenemos fotos con nuestro amigos-Decía con nervios- Si no quieres… -

-Está bien –Eren no noto nada extraño por lo que no tuvieron problema Intercambiando números. Su distracción favoreció a Historia en esta ocasión. Y como ya había oscurecido desde hace rato supieron que era momento de regresar.

-¿Por qué vamos a usar el transporte público?-

-Dijiste que los 2 debíamos pagar, la ida y la vuelta, Y no tenía dinero para un taxi-Al menos no había muchas gente, no estuvo tan mal pero lo que más le llamo la atención a Historia fue la insistencia de Eren por pagar, si le importaban esas cosas después de todo.

Llegando a casa de Historia se dieron cuenta que eran más de las 10 de la noche, lo que se supone que sería solo un par de horas se había extendido demasiado, pero había sido una gran salida aunque empezó algo mal. Historia pudo ver la limosina fuera de su casa tal vez podría usarla para ayudar a regresar a Eren-¿Quieres pasar? Podría pedirle al chofer que te lleve a tu casa-

No era mala idea, estaba haciendo un terrible frio iba a aceptar la oferta hasta que antes de ingresar a la casa oyó un fuerte grito que podría dejar sordo a cualquiera proveniente de un hombre mayor que no parecía nada contento.

-¡HISTORIA!-

-Pa-Papá…- La chica se puso algo de nerviosa

-¡¿ESTAS SON HORAS DE LLEGAR?! ¡SON CASI LAS 11 QUE TE DIJE SOBRE LA PUNTUALIDAD!-

-Solo fueron unos minutos-

-TE DEJO SIN SUPERVICION Y TE VAS DE COMPRAS HASTA ESTAS HORAS-

-No empieces en frente de…-Miro a Eren de reojo, no porque esperara que dijera algo sino porque le avergonzaba que viera tal situación, ser regañada ya de por si le parecía humillante.

-Buenas noches señor soy… -El chico Jaeger trato de presentarse pero fue ignorado totalmente por el padre de Historia tal vez no lo notó por estar tan concentrado en gritar.

-¡ESA CLASE DE COMPORTAMIENTO HACEN QUE BAJES TU NOTAS!-

-¿Te enteraste?-Se puso más nerviosa pues esperaba mejorar su promedio antes que alguno de sus padres lo supiera

-¡No solo eso! Llamaron de la escuela dijeron que hay varias se quejas de tu comportamiento-Se le notaba más molesto que decepcionado- ¡Si te parecieras más a tu hermana…!

-No la metas en esto, no somos iguales-Intento defenderse de los regaños

-¡Obviamente!, ¡Ella no nos decepcionaba! –Esas palabras fueron suficientes para que Historia se quebrara teniendo sentimiento de impotencia por no poder hacer nada para defenderse, tenía miedo que le pudieran decir cosas más hirientes, ya era suficiente.

-De-Déjame explicar, yo y…-Iba a por un último intento para justificarse pero fue en vano.

-¡No me importa quien esté ahí! Esas compañías son las que hacen que bajes tu rendimiento-

Eren se dio cuenta que sí lo había notado pero a ese viejo no le importaba, lo estaba ignorando ya debería estar acostumbrado pero esta vez le daba algo de coraje sobre todo al ver como seguía regañando Historia con varias comparaciones dolorosas. Pensaba que al menos debería darle la oportunidad de escucharla en lugar de solo gritarle; ese viejo era un cascarrabias debatía en su cabeza si debía decir algo, tenia esas dudas, rara vez estaba en esta clase de situación, lo que solía hacer era salir del lugar para evitar discusiones, sin embargo en esta ocasión le preocupaba, ya que en parte era su culpa quería responderle pero Historia parecía ya tener suficiente problemas de todas formas fue demasiado tarde pues sus regaños terminaron antes que tomara una decisión.

-Lo lamento no volverá a pasar-Su padre ni siquiera acepto las disculpas simplemente volvía del lugar de donde vino, ¿Que solo le hablo con el único propósito fue regañarla?

-Lo siento Eren, ¿Podrás irte solo?-Sonó con una voz muy suave y quebradiza, al ver su rostro podía ver como estaba a punto de llorar e intentaba no hacerlo hasta que él se fuera.

-No hay problema…-Eren respondió entendiendo que fue difícil, no se imaginaria estar en su lugar. Vio como la puesta se cerró delante de él, sin siquiera un gesto de despedida escuchando los pasos de Historia corriendo por las escaleras para ir a su habitación probablemente para llorar. Aquello le dejo una horrible sensación en el pecho preguntándose qué hubiera pasado si hubiera dicho algo en lugar de simplemente observar. Esperaba que Historia estuviera bien, definitivamente sería una noche difícil, le iba a costar conciliar el sueño.

Continuara...

* * *

_Si llegaron hasta aquí gracias por leer nos vemos en el próximo capitulo_


	7. Chapter 7

_Y aquí les va otro capítulo como siempre gracias por los comentarios, por seguir este fic y sobre todo por la paciencia tuve una temporada de parciales algo difícil xd y por eso este capítulo tardo más de lo usual. En fin, Disfrútenlo_

* * *

Ya siendo lunes listo para ir a un día de clases todavía pensando en lo que sucedió el sábado, mantenía unas ojeras consecuencia de no haber podido dormir bien en un par de noches además de haber tenido algunas pesadillas muy extrañas, decidió salir temprano hoy para poder encontrarse con Historia y poder quizá disculparse. -"Tal vez si hubiéramos llegado temprano no la hubieran regañado"-Lo que más le carcomía la conciencia fue el presenciar aquel duro regaño que le dieron a la chica y no haber hecho nada en ese momento.

Ya al llegar se quedó esperando en la entrada para ver si aparecía para su suerte unos cuantos minutos fueron suficientes, la vio a ella saliendo de su limosina, mostrando una mirada semi-apatica como si estuviera aburrida de todo lo que la rodeara; quien no la conocería diría que eso no es común, pero Eren sabía que esa era su mirada normal, después de todo es la misma expresión que tuvo cuando la conoció, sin embargo él fue uno de los afortunados en poder presenciar como esa mirada cambiaba cuando ella mostraba sus verdaderos sentimientos .

**-Historia -** Llamó el chico

La rubia volteo para ver quien dijo su nombre**-Eren-** Cuando lo vio su mirada cambio a una un poco más animada**-¿Qué tal?-**Se acercó **-¿Estabas esperándome?-**

El asintió; no esperaba que ella estuviera de ese humor aunque podía notar algo de nerviosismo pudiendo deducir lo que realmente pasaba -"Otra vez está fingiendo"-Pensó. Era lógico después de lo que le había pasado pero aun así no iba a evitar el tema**-Lo del sábado, es mi culpa que llegaras tarde, y me…-**Las disculpas eran más difíciles cuando el de verdad se sentía culpable.

Historia hubiera preferido que simplemente ignorara lo ocurrido pero viendo lo responsable que se sentía decidió dar una respuesta para cerrar el asunto**-Me habrían regañado de todas formas-**

-"¿A que ser refiere con eso?" –Inmediatamente pensó Eren

Historia continuo para dejarlo claro**-Fue por mis notas y la llamada que hicieron los profesores por mi comportamiento, no tiene que ver contigo-**La respuesta fue rápida se veía como quería evitar la conversación**-Pero luego de que te fuiste todo salió bien-** Eren sabía que eso ultimo no era verdad y más con el optimismo fingido que había puesto en sus palabras.

**-Te oí llorar-**

**-Oh…-**Al oír eso solo peso en "Debí resistir un poco más**" -Si me escuchaste podrías haberme llamado o dejado un mensaje-**

A Eren le extraño eso, si bien ya habían intercambiado números, no estaba seguro de enviarle algo**-¿Un mensaje hubieran cambiado las cosas?-**

**-Para mí si-**Sin intención hizo que Eren se sintiera más culpable a lo que Historia inmediatamente dijo**-Pero ya estoy bien, soy fuerte no te preocupes-**

La verdad Eren si tenía pensado en llamarla, pero su falta de valor y el no saber que decir se lo impidió, aparte de que en ese momento no tenía idea de que podría ser de ayuda al menos para hacerla sentir mejor, debe ser por su escases de experiencia en ese tipo de cosas; sin embargo ese no era el asunto del que quería hablar sino de aquellas terribles palabras que le había dicho su padre-Sé que no debería meterme pero eso tus padre no haberte dicho esas cosas-

Historia se mantuvo unos segundos en silencio pensando en una respuesta**-Tienes razón…-**Eren siento un alivio hasta que **-…No deberías meterte-** Completo la frase.

Eso decepciono al chico Jaeger ¿Era común en esas familias esa clase de trato? Si bien su madre lo regaña cada vez que hacía algo malo o estúpido, era con el motivo de que aprendería algo. Lo que Rod Reiss le decía a Historia no tenía para nada esa intención y por lo que ella misma le había contado Historia tenía un estilo de vida bastante estricto contra su voluntad** -¡¿Por qué tratas de ignorarlo?! Se nota que no estás bien, si lo que te pasa es seguido no deberías…**

**-¡No te incumbe!-**La rubia Se dio cuenta de cómo había alzado la voz, tenía razón aun le dolía lo que le había dicho su padre pero eso era algo que solo le incumbía a ella**\- Agradezco que me hayas escuchado y que te preocupes, pero no deberías interferir en los asuntos de mi familia-**Para ella esto era su meta, su objetivo, poder cumplir sus expectativas para hacer que su padre se trague sus palabras, después de todo si se rindiera solo estaría confirmando las palabras de su padre**-Yo sé cómo lidiar con esto–**Le dio la espalda para volver a clase sintiéndose mal por dejarlo pues le hubiera gustado hablar más con él -"Lo siento Eren pero cuando se trata de mi familia soy la única que puede hacer algo"-

Sin poder detenerla Eren se quedó parado en el mismo lugar dándose cuenta de la oportunidad que perdió para poder disculparse, aunque ella misma dijo que era su culpa no podía evitar sentirse algo responsable, -"Debí decírselo"-Menos mal hoy las clases terminarían, ya que el resto del día los estudiantes se la pasarían ayudando en las decoración para el aniversario escolar de mañana, y como él era un flojo pues solo se quedaría de descansando o ayudando mínimamente.

**-Eren, que raro hoy llegaste temprano-**Apareció Armin detrás de él**-¿Has visto a Historia?-**Preguntó repentinamente.

**-Acaba de irse-**Tampoco tenía intención de ocultarlo, aun así trato de responder de la forma más natural posible**-¿Por qué la buscas?-**

**-Le dije con Mikasa que le traeríamos un regalo-** Ahora que Eren veía se dio cuenta que Mikasa no estaba, ya le parecía que faltaba alguien en la conversación, ¿Cómo no pudo haberla notado? primero Armin y ahora a Mikasa pensó que el motivo fue por continuar distraído el tema de Historia**-¿Y dónde está ella?-**

**-Se fue a buscar a Ymir-**Eso le parecía algo raro pero supuso que la misma Mikasa le podría contar la razón más tarde

**-Eren podrías darle esto a Historia si la ves-**Le pedía Armin dándole un llavero en forma de corona-

**-¿Por qué yo?-**

**-Creo que se suelen encontrarse bastante-**Eren acepto el recado sin darse cuenta que quizás Armin había visto más de lo que él creía.

…..

Mientras tanto Ymir continuaba con el mal humor por haber desperdiciado su valiosos fin de semana ayudando a un par de nerds y para colmo ni había conseguido información que quería sobre Eren lo único que consiguió fue todas la alabanzas que decían Mikasa y Armin; para ella estaban locos-"¿Cómo pueden vanagloriar tanto a ese perdedor?"-

**-¡Ymir!-**

La chica castaña se detuvo al escuchar el llamado, vio que se trataba de Mikasa-"¿Y esta ahora que quiere?"-Esperaba que no fuera por otro favor de Historia que tenía que cumplir pero la pelinegra no parecía haber venido para eso. Más bien vino para admitir que ella se la había puesto difícil en la convención porque no le caía bien en ese entonces**-Fuiste buena con nosotros a pesar de cómo nos comportamos-**Se refería a la gran cantidad de cosas que tuvieron que cargar y la actitud arisca que tenían con ellos**-Entre Armin y yo queríamos darte esto-**

**-¿Qué demo…? Sí, no importa-**Acepto sin pensarlo demasiado, al menos era comida una especie de bolsa con dulces-

**-…Además por lo que me preguntabas pensé que te gustaba Eren-**

**-Ni aunque fuera el ultimo ser sobre la tierra-**A Mikasa no le afecto mucho pues mientras menos le gustase ambas se llevarían mejor. Sin embargo Ymir se había dado cuenta de que al parecer la chica gótica tenia sentimientos por ese perdedor, tal vez esa información podría serle útil pero primero tenía que confirmarlo **-A ti te gusta Eren ¿No?-**

**-A ti te gusta Armin y no te pido que lo digas-** Desvió la pregunta

**-¡QUE! ¡QUE!-**Dio un grito tan fuerte que llamo la atención de algunos cerca**-Que quede claro que ese nerd… digo Armin no me gusta-**Lo dijo muy enserio que hasta asusto un poco a Mikasa

**-Y esas miradas que le hacías-** Le vino a la mente la escena de Armin con traje de princesa-

**-Se veía muy gracioso con ese disfraz, no confundas las cosas-**Excusaba para no decir el verdadero motivo.

**-Si es así-** Mikasa acepto creerle para evitar que se altere.

**-¡Hola! -**Interrumpió Hitch, quien había sido atraída al ver interactuar a Ymir con Mikasa, pensando que podría ser algo divertido**-¿De qué están hablando?-**

Mikasa al verla simplemente se fue, no porque le desagradara sino para que ningún otro se enterar de lo de Armin parecía que podría Ymir podía guardar ese secreto, pero no confiaba en alguien como Hitch, de cualquier manera ya había terminado de entregarle el regalo.

**-Que delicada-**ReaccionoHitch algo ofendida

**-¡¿A qué vienes?!–**Le reprocho Ymir por interrumpirla justo cuando Mikasa estaba a punto de responder su pregunta

**-Oí que gritaste y te vi con ella, eso es nuevo ¿Hiciste una nueva amiga?-**Dijo eso ultimo con intención de molestarla

**-Solo fue para agradecerme por el favor de Historia-**

**-Es cierto, no me contaste de eso-**Cruzo los brazos**-Quiero saber el chisme-**

Ymir suspiro cansada **-Esta bien llama a los otros mejor se los digo en la reunión-** Comió un dulce que le había dado Mikasa

**-¿Me invitas?-**Pidió Hitch

**-Nope-** Negó mientras se abría paso hacia el punto de reunión

Luego de un rato, en uno de los salones libres que usualmente se usaba para discusiones del Club de la Virtud el tema de hoy era más sobre chismes siendo el tema principal Ymir y Reiner ayudando a 2 nerds; En otras ocasiones Ymir se habría negado pero esta vez era algo diferente pues quería desahogarse un poco y de paso sentir la compasión de Historia, para su mala suerte su reina no había llegado por lo que por insistencia de los demás decidió empezar a contar como les había ido, claro omitiendo algunas partes como su inconsciente atracción por Armin vestido de mujer.

**-Entonces ¿No averiguaron nada?-**Pregunto Marlo al escuchar lo irrelevante que fue la historia

**-Que pérdida de tiempo-**Añadía Hitch aburrida-"Esperaba algo más divertido"-Pensó

**-Pero pude conseguir algo interesante-**Dijo Reiner mientras jugaba con su figura de acción de Donkey Kong

**-¡Quieres dejar ya tu tonto juguete!-**Regaño Ymir

**-Cuando llamaron dijeron que si les contaron cosas de Eren-**Señalo Berthold

**-Fueron puras cosas sobre...-**La chica no tenía humor para recordarlo y menos mencionar todo lo que Mikasa y Armin le contaron sobre "su amigo"**\- Cuéntales-**Le dio la palabra a Reiner

**-Solo decían maravillas sobre él… como que era muy valiente y una especie de rey de la oscuridad-**

**-Debes estar bromeado-**Hitch casi estaba riéndose

**-Yo también dije eso, esos 2 deben estar locos-**Ymir seguía con su escepticismo

**-Incluso dijeron que no le teme a nada como al criminal que tenemos de conserje y también que ayuda desinteresadamente a los demás-** Reiner tampoco se tragaba ese cuento.

**-No creí que fuera él-** Dijo Marco para sorpresa de muchos, recibiendo la mirada de los demás en señal de querer una respuesta-**He oído algo, similar pero no tan exagerado, un chico que suele pasar tiempo con el conserje Levi de vez en cuando y que había tenido una pelea con Jean-**

**-¿Jean? -** Reiner sabía de quien hablaba, el tipo cara de caballo y con chaqueta de cuero que solía molestar a algunos estudiantes entre ellos le parecía haber visto a Armin**-Tal vez entre los que ayudó estarían Armin o Mikasa-**

**-No me sorprendería que no tuviera miedo, ya vimos lo que le hizo a la Reina-**Hitch les recordó el incidente del mordisco que Eren le dio a Historia **–Y en frente de nosotros-**

**-¿Entonces es cierto?-**

-Resultó ser un chico interesante –Se le escapó a Hitch

-Es como un superhéroe-Se podía ver como a Marco casi se le brillaban los ojos

**-Yo también ayudo a la gente-** Reiner dijo para no sentirse opacado por la reputación que tenía en la escuela

**-Tú lo haces para recibir atención-**Le dijo Ymir **-Y aun no me trago esas cosas seguro es un malentendido-**

**-Tal vez por eso la reina vio algo en él-**Dijo Hitch para provocar la reacción de Ymir, quien para su sorpresa no le dijo nada y ya iba a descubrir el por qué.

**-¿Que tanto hablan?-**Apareció Historia, haciendo que a Hitch casi de diera un ataque cardiaco por temor de que la hubieran escuchado. Una reacción similar se tornó en el ambiente con la llegada de la reina que solo despertó más su interés.

**-Mi linda Historia-**Llamó Ymir, en otra ocasión aceptaría contarle todo lo sucedido pero siendo el centro de atencion Eren y como este estaba luciendo como un héroe trato de cortar con el tema**\- No es nada importante-** Esperaba que los demás pudieran seguirle el juego incluso hizo ligeros gestos para que capten el mensaje, que para su desgracia Reiner abrió la boca

**-Hablábamos de como ayudamos a Armin y Mikasa -**Parecía que también estaba empeñado en recibir halagos por el favor.

**-Ya veo, les agradezco por ayudarme-**

**-N-no fue nada- **Ymir algo sonrojada pensó que valió la pena por recibir agradecimientos de Historia"

**-Reina ¿Puedes aclararnos una duda?-**Hitch decía ya un poco más calmada del susto, su curiosidad por saber si lo que decían sobre Eren era verdad era tan grande que no le importaba tomar algo de riesgo.

**-¿Sobre qué?-**

**-Ese chico Eren-**La mirada de Historia cambio a una de sorpresa **-¿Estaban hablando de él?-**

**-Sí, descubrimos algunas cosas y queríamos saber tu opinión-**Hitch y Marlo tuvieron que insistirle un poco a Ymir para que se lo contara a Historia, fue algo difícil pues no quería recalcar las supuesta hazañas de Eren.

En cuanto a Historia pudo aclararle las cosas a los demás, sabía que lo del conserje era en parte verdad pues el mismo Eren le había contado que lo llamaba para probar productos de limpieza, y lo de pelearse con Jean ya había escuchado a Armin y Mikasa hablar sobre como Eren los había defendido, aunque de forma inconsciente cuando los conoció.

**-Y parecía un perdedor-**Ymir estaba algo celosa por la atención que le daban a Eren

**-No lo es, de hecho es más popular de lo que parece-**Aclaro Historia mientras empezaba a revisar su celular

**-¿Me pregunto si tendrá novia?-**Hitch dijo algo que hizo que más de uno parara la oreja

**-¿A qué viene eso? Te atrae ese perdedor-**Le recalco Ymir

**-Oye es buen partido, no me culpes –**Si bien lo de Eren la había impresionado un poco su intención principal fue causarle celos a Marlo pero al ver su poca reacción se rindió con eso.

**-No es la gran cosa-**Decía Reiner

**-Pero siempre para con esa chica gotica, Mikasa -**La chica pecosa recordó la conversación que había tenido con Mikasa y como ella actuaba al escuchar le nombre de Eren**\- Creo que le gusta o tal vez no sé si será su novia**

**-No tiene novia-**Dijo rápidamente Historia con un tono cortante, haciendo que todos voltearan a verla, haciendo la sentir algo nerviosa casi le hacen apartar la vista del celular y para no dar sospechas dijo**-Es obvio solo mírenlo como luce …-**Desvió el tema**-¿Podemos dejar de hablar de eso y concentrarnos en la reunión?-**

Los demás estuvieron de acuerdo ya habían perdido demasiado tiempo y tenían que concentrarse en el aniversario escolar y como estaban en un club voluntario debían hacer los trabajos de planeación afortunadamente ya se habían preparado con anterioridad por lo que unos cuantos minutos fueron suficientes para estar listos para el día de mañana, algunos tendrían algunos trabajos sencillo para así poder tener algunos ratos libres e irse temprano a casa, aunque también había que ayudar con otras cosas después de todo era su obligación.

**-¿Historia no estarás con nosotros?-** Una cosa rara que notaron fue la actitud de Historia se le veía más nerviosa muy fuera de lo usual y un tanto diferente, sobre todo al notar que no se asignó los trabajos más sencillos como lo había hecho en años anteriores.

**-Hablare con el profesor Erwin para que me de trabajo voluntario que hacer mañana-**

**-¿Por qué hacer más trabajo voluntario?-**Sospechó Ymir pues ya habían terminado con su parte habían ganado puntos extra con la organización.

Ella no iba a decir que la escuela la habían llamado por su mal comportamiento, aunque ahora que lo pensaba, la llamada fue por algo que hizo el Club de la Virtud habían estado amenazando estudiantes e incitando al acoso-"Debe ser de cuando estaban buscando a Eren la semana pasada además de los falsos rumores que se inventaron sobre él"-Pensó Historia, podría echárselos en cara pero también tenía parte de la culpa así que no lo hizo**-Quiero conseguir créditos extra -**Y de paso esperaba que con esto último mejorar la reputación del club frente a los maestros. Dicho esto procedió a retirarse para ir donde el profesor Erwin .

**-No la notaron algo extraña la reina-** Reiner vio como cerró la puerta rápidamente

**-Tal vez haya pasado algo más en esa cita –**Dijo Hitch

**-¡No era una cita!-**Gritaron Reiner y Ymir

**-¿Cita?-**Pregunto Marlo

**-Mira-**Hitch saco sus celular para mostrarle la foto que Historia había compartido en sus red social**-¿Qué te parece?-**

**-Es solo una foto-**Dijo Marlo sin notar nada

**-"Como puede ser tan despistado"-**Eso iba apara más de 1 sentido**-Ella casi nunca sonríe-** le dijo casi en regaño**-Mira lo deslumbrante que sale en la foto-**Exageraba un poco las cosas a lo que Ymir reaccionó

**-Historia siempre sale hermosa en las fotos-** Reiner dio la razón a eso

**-Para ser un castigo parecen divertirse mucho hasta están comiendo-**

**-Tal vez él la invito para compensarla-**Marlo seguía sin preocuparse por eso

**-Tiene sentido-**Pensó el capitán del equipo de futbol

**-¡NO INVENTES ESAS COSAS!-** Ymir la volvió a regañar-"Ya me las cobrare más tarde"-

**-Ya tranquilos solo los estaba molestando-**Admitió Hitch que solo fue porque Ymir no le invito sus dulces**\- Dejando las bromas de lado la reina no se fijaría un tipo como él por mas heroico que se vea-**

**-Tienes razón y si hubiera querido ocultar algo no hubiera publicado esa foto-**Reiner sentía alivio al deducir eso pero quien aún no estaba convencida era Ymir, había visto a Historia comportarse de forma más reservaba cuando Eren entraba al tema, sabía que habían interactuado pocas veces pero ¿Sería suficiente para que se hicieran cercanos a tal punto de…? tenía que preguntarle, tenía que saberlo. Salió rápidamente para alcanzar a historia y despejar sus dudas

-¿Y ahora qué le pasa?-Pregunto Hitch viendo en el rostro de los demás sin saber la respuesta

….

-"Menos mal no había ido muy lejos"-Fue lo primero que pensó al tener a Historia al frente, aunque había corrido apresuradamente no tenía signos de cansancio tal vez por los nervios de querer preguntarle y así poder sacarle la dudas sobre lo que Hitch dijo.

**-¿Ymir que pasa?-**Historia aun en duda por su repentina aparición

**-Necesito saber la verdad Historia-**

**\- A ti…-**Dudaba en decirlo pues el solo mencionarlo le daba corar**\- ¿Te gusta ese perdedor?-**

**-¿Que?-**

**-¡¿Estas enamorada de Eren?!-**Pregunto directamente incluso dijo el nombre para que quedara bien claro a quien se refería

**-¡¿Aaaahh?!-**Puso una cara de incredulidad**-¡Por supuesto que no!-**Lo negó lo más que pudo, no era la primera vez que le preguntaban eso pues su hermana le había dicho lo mismo, acaso ¿Era algo que inconscientemente se le notaba?-"No, solo confunden las cosas"-Aunque tenía que admitir que tenía un interés por Eren desde que lo vio por primera vez, dudaba que eso que sentía por él fuera un sentimiento de amor.

**-Por favor se honesta-**A Ymir le parecía que aunque no le gustara, si tenía un poco de interés y al menos quería saber por qué**-¿Acaso hay algo entre us…-**

**-¡No! Ya te dije que no pasa nada… es solo…-**¿Por qué le estaba resultando tan difícil responder? solo eran amigos después de todo. ¿Y si hubiera algo? ¿Eren sentiría lo mismo?-"¡¿Por qué pienso eso?!"-La presión solo hacía que le diera vueltas la cabeza, pero todo eso se fue cuando sintió a alguien agarrándole la muñeca.

**-Te estaba buscando, ven-** Era la cierta chica rubia que había conocido unos días atrás dispuesta a sacarla del lugar, Historia no opuso resistencia viendo esto como una oportunidad para escapar

**-¿Annie?-**

**-¡Ey estamos hablando!-**Ymir dijo al ver la escena

**-Luego hablan tengo asuntos con ella...-**Annie dio una mirada un tanto intimidante

**\- Ya hablaremos otro día Ymir-** Historia se despedía y como no parecía poner resistencia, Ymir no tuvo más opción que dejar su pregunta para otra ocasión.

…

Mientras tanto en uno de los salones de clase, el trio EMA se encontraba limpiando para el día de mañana era una tarea sencilla pero la suficiente para para mantenerlos ocupados hasta la hora de salida y poder ir juntos a cualquier otro lugar.

**-No nos has dicho como te fue Eren-**Armin inicio la conversación para averiguar más sobre que tanto hicieron Eren e Historia.

**-Si señor oscuro-**Mikasa también tenía curiosidad-

**-Pues…Aunque tuve que cargar todas sus cosas y seguirla dando vueltas por todo el centro comercial, no fue tan mal-**Narraba Eren mientras barría el aula**\- Incluso al final hasta me invito a algunos juegos-**

**-Que buen detalle-**Se impresiono Armin

A Mikasa le daba mala espían a donde iba la historia**-¿No que era un castigo?-**

**-Si pero fue divertido y luego de eso cenamos-**

**-¿Ce-Cenaron?-**Mikasa detuvo en seco lo que estaba haciendo

**-Si-**

**-¿Tú y ella solos?-**

Eren volvía a afirmarlo como lo más normal del mundo. Armin vio que Eren no se daba cuenta de lo que decía frente a Mikasa a quien se veía una especie de energía oscura rodeándola, rompiendo alguna de las decoraciones que tenía en la mano, haciendo que el chico rubio dijera otra cosa para cambiar su humor**-Más bien qué tal si te contamos como nos fue a nosotros-**

Eren acepto la idea**\- ¿Cómo te fue con tu novela Mikasa?-**Aquella muestra de interés fue suficiente para calmar un poco a la chica gótica.

**-Me dieron algunos consejos pero no pude encontrar un autor que se animara a leer mi novela-**Suspiro luego de eso último

**-Ya encontraras a alguien…-**Le dijo Eren en un exitoso intento de hacerla sentir mejor

**-¿Nos acompañaras mañana Eren?-**Armin propuso una idea**-El aniversario suele ser divertido-**

**-Cierto señor oscuro-**Se emocionaba Mikasa**-Iremos los tres para recuperar el tiempo perdido-**Insistía amablemente.

**-Lo pensaré-** Para ser honestos el preferiría quedarse en casa más porque le desagradaba la idea de caminar en multitudes, y los evento escolares no eran cosas que le llamara la atención, al menos tenía tiempo para pensarlo mientas continuaba limpiando el aula.

…

Ya siendo hora del receso podíamos todavía ver a Annie llevando del brazo a Historia con un objetivo aún desconocido.

**-¿A dónde vamos?-**Pregunto la Reina luego de un largo rato de ser llevada del brazo

**-Aquí es un buen sitio-**Se sentó en un lugar similar al donde se conocieron uno junto a un árbol para que las cubriera del sol**-Voy a enseñarte a tocar-**Saco su guitarra**-Sera mi forma de saldar mi deuda-**

**-No es…-**Casi se niega pero viendo de otra forma podría usar esta oportunidad para evitar a Ymir por un rato, esperaba a que se le pasara las ganas de hacer muchas preguntas. De todas maneras no sabía que tan buena era tocando la guitarra, la música nunca fue su fuerte; pero quien sabe quizá tenía un talento interno que aún no descubría**-Bien lo haré-**

Tras unos 15 minutos de intentos fallidos de tocar una canción o al menos una ligera melodía lo único que se escuchaba alrededor era lo que podríamos llamar llantos de guitarra, el sonido era tan desincronizado que parecía hecho por un niño pequeño y no ayudaba el hecho de que estuviera acompañada de un canto para nada entonado.

**-¿Y bien que te pareció? Muy bueno para ser la primera vez ¿No?-**Decía aun algo agitada por su intento de canción.

**-Eres terrible-**

**-¿¡Qué!? Debe ser por la guitarra-**Buscaba una razón para justificar lo terrible que era.

**-Mi guitarra está bien-**

**-¿Segura que no está desafinada?-**Decía mientras se frotaba las manos para calmar el dolor**\- Ya me duelen lo dedos de tanto tocar-**

**-Tranquila ya desarrollaras callos con los que se te hará más fácil-**

**-¡No quiero tener callos!-**

Procedieron a tomar un receso luego de una ligera lección teórica que Historia tuvo la molestia de tomar apuntes más por la cara que hacia Annie pues es chica le daba un aire de miedo. Mientras repasaba no pudo evitar mirarla de reojo, no la conocía muy bien pero se decía bastante de ella como que estaba relacionada con algunos bravucones y que era una chica peligrosa.

Lo único que Historia sabia de ella era que tenía una gran fuerza y no parecía tener tanta paciencia como cuando vio a un chico golpeado en el suelo por meterse con su guitarra. Aun con eso a Historia seguía escéptica con lo que decían los demás, pues con lo que habían hablado parecía ser una persona agradecida al tomarse las molestias de enseñarle a tocar, además de haberla ayudado con Ymir aunque… Ahora que lo pensaba fue una gran coincidencia que se lo pidiera justo en ese momento, esperaba que no hubiera escuchado mucho de la conversación.

**-Parecías estar en un problema antes ¿Que era?-**Preguntó Annie rompiendo el silencio

Ya le parecía raro que no tuviera curiosidad**-Eso… mmm… Ymir estaba…-**No estaba segura de como contárselo.

**-Te preguntó si estas enamorada de Eren-**Confirmo que si la había escuchado

**\- ¿Escuchaste?-**

Asintió-**A mí me paso algo similar cuando Eren estaba interesado en aprender a tocar la guitarra-**Recordaba vagamente**-Solo que fue Mikasa quien me preguntó-**

**-¿A ella le gusta Eren?-**Había visto que Mikasa siempre veía con admiración a Eren, tal vez si se trataba de algo más, aunque pensándolo mejor empezaba a tener sentido.

**-No sé pero se puso bastante celosa-**Le conto los momentos en los que casi se armó un escándalo por el malentendido**-Por eso no me interesan esos temas-**

-"Entonces ella si está enamorada"-Bajo la mirada sintiendo una ligera molestia en el pecho-"¡Un momento porque de repente me siento así!"-A ella no tendría por qué impórtale si una chica esta tras Eren y lo peor es que ya le había pasado hace un rato cuando oyó a Hitch decir que era un buen partido-"Yo solo estoy…"-

**-¿Te pasa algo?-**

**-¡NADA!-**Dejo de pensar en lo anterior y trató de estar lo menos inquieta que pudo**-Y tu ¿Qué piensas de él?-**

**-No parece mala persona, aunque si es un tanto flojo solo con ver que le costaba aprender las notas dejo de interesarle esto-**

Historia comprendía eso tras su experiencia con la guitarra**-Puede ser algo difícil-**

**-¿Tú crees? De todas formas creo que debería conseguirse un pasatiempo para mejorar su actitud-**

**-Tal vez el necesite de alguien que se interese por el cómo…- **

**-¿Una novia?-**

**-S-No me refiero a eso…Solo digo que…-**Trataba de buscar una excusa rápidamente, cosa que era difícil pues a veces sentía que su mente la traicionaba con tartamudeos**-…Tal-Tal vez debería buscar a alguien que lo ayude y lo motive - **

**-Por eso, una novia como t…-**

Historia no dejo que terminara la frase al notar lo que estaba a punto decir **-No yo obviamente, estoy fuera de su alcance haha-**Se daba un aire de superioridad para ocultar su nerviosismo

**-Si se veía mucho la diferencia de alcance-**Señalo con la mano la diferencia de estatura que había entre Historia y Eren

**-¡Oye! ¡Tú también estas enana!-**Historia respondió sin pensar en la reacción que pudiera tener Annie-"Ay no, que hice"-Dijo en su mente cerrando los ojos y esperando lo peor, si la misma Historia se ofendía cuando se metían con su altura no se imaginaba como reaccionaria Annie. Sin embargo al abrir los ojos lo único que vio a la rubia riendo ligeramente con la mano en la boca para tratar de ocultarlo, se lo había tomado bien. Historia se sintió más tranquila con eso a lo que también se rio para tenerse algo más de confianza.

**-Ten-** Annie saco un objeto de su bolsillo

**-¿Qué es?- **

**-Es una púa de guitarra, te ayudara a tocar-**

**-Gracias... un momento ¿Por qué no me diste esto desde el principio?-**Annie algo avergonzada simplemente respondió con un gesto de "Lo siento, lo olvide".

-UNAS HORAS MÁS TARDE-

Ya sonando la campana que indicaba la hora de salida Eren caminaba en solitario debido a que Armin y Mikasa decidieron quedarse un poco más para hacer trabajo extra y como esas eran cosas que a Eren no le interesaba prefirió salir temprano, no sin antes cumplir con el encargo que le había dejado Armin de entregarle su regalo a Historia-"¿Dónde estará?"-¿Porque cuando quería buscarla no aparecía? Vio a lo lejos junto a los casilleros a una figura poco familiar se trataba de Ymir,-"Podría preguntarle donde esta Historia"-Ya que casi siempre paraban juntas parecía ser una buena idea, aunque no estaba seguro si ella le haría ese favor. La última vez que la vio acordaron estar en paz pero ¿Valía la pena correr el riesgo? Ya tenía una idea de lo temperamental que podía ser esa chica, bueno si quería continuar era mejor preguntar rápido

**-Ymir ¿Sabes dónde esta Historia?-**Llamó llegando frente a ella

**-¿Para qué quieres verla?-**

**-Tengo que entregarle…-**Dudo unos segundos sobre si decirle sobre el regalo pero supuso que ella no le diría nada si se quedaba callado**-…Un regalo-**

Sin saber el contexto nadie podría culparla de malinterpretar esas palabras y más con las sospechas que **tenía -Mira no sé qué hay entre Historia y tú, pero ella y yo somos muy cercanas...-**Ymir iba a aclarárselo de una vez, que ella era y sería la única persona junto a Historia.

**-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?-**Eren dijo sin darse cuenta a lo que se refería, dandole a Ymir una idea errónea

-"Acaso esta tan confiado que no le importa que tan cercana soy con Historia"-Ymir tuvo el plan de echarle en cara sus mejores momentos con Historia**-Ella y yo hemos estado juntas desde el primer año y desde entonces hemos sido inseparables….-**Eren se vio obligado a escuchar un relato de varios minutos de la historia entre ambas chicas desde que se hicieron amigas **-…Hasta nos hemos bañado juntas una vez -**Refiriendose al día que ambas fueron a un spa con aguas termales…-"Eso tiene que darte una imagen de lo cercanas que somos"- Pensó triunfante Y efectivamente Eren se puso a pensar algo sobre eso ultimo

**-¡NO TE LO IMAGINES TARADO!-**

**-¡No estaba…!-**Eren lo negó pero prefirió dejar el tema para continuar**-¿Me vas a decir donde está o no?**

**-¿Para qué le des tu regalito? Ni creas-**

**-Es de Armin y Mikasa-**

Ymir recordó lo que Mikasa le había dado, ahora tenía más sentido-¿**Entonces Historia y tu no tienen…?-**

**-¿Tener que?-**

Lo dedujo rápidamente este chico era un idiota distraído. ¿Cómo pudo tener miedo de que Historia se enamorara de este? Y lo peor fue haberle dicho todo lo anterior, le conto varias anécdotas muy personales que había tenido con su Reina.-"¡POR QUE LE CONTE TODO ESO!"-Se arrepintió de ser temperamental-"Calma si es tan idiota como ahora seguro se le olvidara"-

**-¿Sabes dónde está?-**

**Pues en…-**Ahora que lo pensaba ni ella lo sabía ya que se la había llevado Annie **– Tampoco lo sé-**

Tras esto Eren simplemente se retiró diciendo en su mente-"Una pérdida de tiempo"-Aunque debía admitir que tras estar charla hubieron muchas cosas que le dejaron un tanto pensativo sobre todo al escuchar como Ymir hablaba de Historia con tanta pasión y si eran tan unidas como decía**-¿Acaso a Historia le gustaran las mujeres?-**Dijo que voz baja, sin saber por qué esa idea los hacía sentir un tanto desengañado

….

Un poco más adelante la chica rubia de quien Eren estaba pensando se dirigía a la salida luego haber terminado sus lecciones con Annie-"Es una dura maestra, pero creo que aprendí algo"-Lo que le preocupaba fue la promesa que ella le hizo de hacerla practicar diariamente después de clases, ¿Se supone que estaba pagando un favor o solo quería alguien a quien le gustaba enseñar? No importa, después de todo fue un buen momento excepto por la parte en la que se puso muy nerviosa e incluso tartamudeando poniéndola en vergüenza, todo eso solo por estar pensando en Eren-"¿Que me sucede?"- Se decía-."¿Desde cuándo me pasa esto?" Se puso a pensar que tal vez ella si estaba sintiendo algo por Eren que iba más allá de un simple interés., "!NO! ¡NO PUEDE GUSTARME! El…Somos muy diferentes"- Aparte de no querer echar a tacho la buena amistad que habían de convencerse que solo estaba confundida por todo lo que le habían preguntado sobre Eren desde la mañana y tal vez con el tiempo dejaría de sentirse así**-Debo evitarlo por unos días-**Pero tal fue su suerte que se encontró con el mismo chico de cabello negro en el que pensaba.

**-¡Eren! N-No esperaba verte-**Dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos

**-Te estaba buscando ¿Dónde te habías metido?-**

**-Estaba en unas lecciones de guitarra**

Le sorprendió un poco a Eren pues en el pasado él había intentado aprender y con la misma maestra, aunque de eso ultimo no estaba enterado**-No sabía que te interesara eso-**

**-Ni yo-**Respondía Historia en voz baja

**-Armin me pidió que te diera esto –**Eren le dio el llavero con forma de corona, Historia reacciono contenta cuando lo vio**-También es de Mikasa-**

**-Qué lindo de su parte-** A pesar de que en un inicio solo los ayudo para que dejaran a Eren le alegro que todo haya terminado bien o eso creía pues gracias a eso Eren se enteró de los problemas de su padre.

**-¿Te encuentras bien?-**

**-Solo estoy distraída por lo de Aniversario-**Dio la razón más creíble que pudo pero con un nerviosismo notorio cosa que a Eren le parecía algo extraño pero le creyó**-¿Y en que participaras mañana?-**

**-Nada, pensaba quedarme en casa-**

-"Otra vez esa actitud"-¿Enserio no le preocupaban sus notas ni tenía un sentido de responsabilidad? Ya veía a lo que Annie se refería cuando dijo que Eren había renunciado a aprender a tocar guitarra por flojera**\- Deberías dejar de ser tan vago, al menos podrías hacer algo más que quedarte en tu casa-**

**-Quieres que siga tus consejos cuando tú evitas los míos-**

Historia supo que lo que trato de decir si sonaba algo hipócrita, pero no era excusa para que no hiciera nada.

**-Lo de tu padre…-**Se le notaba un poco incómodo**-…Sé que dijiste que no era mi culpa pero quiero disculparme de todas formas-**

**-¿Sigues con eso? Ya te dije que no era tu culpa ¡¿Por qué te sigue preocupando?! –**

**-Creo que me importas-**Ni el mismo Eren creía haberlo dicho, si bien con el paso del tiempo había encontrado gente a la que consideraba importante aparte de su madre; Mikasa y Armin, nunca se atrevía a decírselos. Las palabras simplemente se escaparon de su boca, aunque se sintió un poco avergonzado pudo cambiar totalmente el punto de vista de Historia.

-"¿Le-Le importo?"-Aquellas palabras le dieron una combinación de emociones de miedo y felicidad-"Otra vez ese sentimiento "- No, no quiera seguir sintiendo esto, no con lo que estaba pasando, tenía que concentrarse en sus estudios y en mañana, no debía distraerse si quería demostrarle a su padre que era la mejor, estos sentimiento hacia Eren solo la hacían más vulnerable-"No puede gustarme, solo…tengo que alejarlo de mi" Los seguía negando debía hacer algo para demostrar que no le importaba al menos de esa forma.**-Mira te prometo que seguiré tu consejo si tú sigues el mío…-**Pauso un poco para recuperar el aliento **-Deberías hacer más cosas como disfrutar de tu vida y no desaprovecharla-**

**-¿Y cómo haría eso?-**

**-Mikasa tu amiga…. No se invítala mañana al aniversario vallan juntos o algo…-**Decir cada palabra le resultaba bastante difícil **-…y diviértanse-**

**-Supongo que podríamos ir con Armin-**Se le vino a la mente aceptar la invitación que le habían ofrecido

**-Creo que sería mejor para los 2 si fueran solos-**Era difícil pero pudo hacerlo a lo mejor con algo de suerte ya no tendría que preocuparse por esa clase de sentimientos y continuarían con una simple amistad, pero aun así sentía que estaba perdiendo algo que realmente valioso.

Eren notaba sus palabras quebrarse e intento preguntar pero por aun tener algo de sentimiento de culpa prefirió no insistir** voy, tu harás algo con lo de tu padre ¿Verdad?-**

Ella simplemente asintió-**Si-**

Eren se quedó pensando unos segundos y estuvo de acuerdo, sin embargo tras esto se tornó un silencio bastante incomodo, ninguno de los 2 se movía era como si esperaran a que el otro dijera algo. La chica pudo notar la mirada de Eren como si quisiera averiguar que pasaba con ella.

-**Si no hay nada más que decir… me voy-**Historia dijo rápidamente para irse del lugar.

**-¿Por qué tanta prisa?-**Pregunto Eren haciendo que la rubia se detuviera en seco

**-I-Iba a ver al profesor Erwin para que me dé un trabajo para mañana-**Agradecía haberlo recordado en el momento para no tener que decir una mentira

**-Voy de salida, podría acompañarte-**Dijo casi a punto de ponerse en marcha pero Historia lo detuvo

**-¡NO!-**Pauso un momento-**Tal vez demore y te aburrirías-** Fue lo último que dijo para que no la acompañe. Tenía miedo que si pasaba más tiempo junto sus sentimientos se hicieran más evidentes. Menos mal Eren no era alguien obstinado como para seguir insistiendo en acompañarla aunque si quedo con una confundida expresión antes de irse.

**-Al menos ya no tendré que preocuparme-**Se decía Historia mientras caminaba**-O quizá si-**Se preguntaba ahora como haría para cumplir con su parte del trato que hizo con Eren. Solo quería terminar de pedir el trabajo para así poder regresar a casa y poder tomar un descanso que tanto necesitaba.

Continuara…


	8. Chapter 8

**_Quisiera decir algo por el tiempo que estado ausente es como cuando pospones algo por un tiempo y te das cuenta ya han pasado varios meses, una disculpa xd. Dije que terminaría esto con todo lo que demore así que a continuar nomas y disfruten el capítulo._**

* * *

Yendo al punto de reunión donde disponía encontrarse con Mikasa, en su mente repasaba como había decidido ir, si bien era parte de un trato que hizo con Historia, no tenía idea de que se trataba de una cita hasta que su madre le pregunto esta mañana a donde iba y con un tono de broma si se reuniría con una chica. Eren al no tener intención de ocultarlo asintió provocando una emoción en su madre por creer que su hijo tenía una cita preguntándole quien era la afortunada, haciendo que él inmediatamente saliera de la casa para evitar un interrogatorio, pero el mayor descubrimiento fue el darse cuenta que Historia le había arreglado una cita con Mikasa en lugar de una simple salida de amigos como él creía. Desconocía con qué intención lo había hecho-"Tal vez ella no esperaba que cumpliera mi parte del trato, para así no tener que encarar a su padre"-Fue lo primero que pensó sin embargo no dejaría que eso sucediera además ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse pues ya iba a muy cerca de la escuela donde se encontraba esperando una chica de cabello negro bastante emocionada.

/FLASHBACK/

_**-¿…Y quieres ir mañana?-**_

_Hubo un silencio por unos segundos mientas Mikasa aun procesaba lo que acababa de escuchar__**-Armin… pellízcame-**_

_**-¿QUÉ?-**__ Se sorprendía ante las palabras de su amiga__**-¿Por qué?-**_

_**-Esto no puede ser verdad debo seguir soñando-**__Mikasa dijo con la mayor seriedad que pudo, ganándose las miradas confusas de Eren y Armin._

_**-¿Lo dices enserio?-**__Armin preguntó para asegurarse de que fuera una broma._

_**-Con toda la seriedad del mundo seguro otra vez me quede dormida por estar toda la noche escibriend…..AAAAAAAHHHHHH-**_

_**-¡Lo-Lo siento! Es que dijiste…- **_

_**-No-No es un sueño –**__Decía sobándose el brazo donde recibió el pellizco._

_Eren solo seguía como espectador de aquel momento, no tan sorprendido como esperaba tal vez porque no era la primera vez que los veía hacer ese tipo de cosas __**-¿Y quieres ir?-**_

_**-¡ME ENCANTARIA!-**__Afirmo rápidamente__**\- Pero…-**__Miro a Armin__**-... Habíamos acordado ir los 3…-**_

_**-Es cierto…-**__Ahora que se lo había recordado a Eren no le parecía muy justo dejar a Armin solo__**-Iremos otro día mejor...-**__Tampoco tenía mucha prisa por cumplir su parte del trato y no creía que Historia le hubiera puesto una fecha límite._

_**-No se preocupen yo ya tengo planes-**_

_**-Pero Armin no dijiste que…- **_

_Se acercó a Mikasa y le susurro__**\- Lo sé, pero esta es tu oportunidad, no te preocupes ya veré que hacer ahí –**__Le dijo sonriéndole._

/FLASHBACK/

De verdad agradecía el apoyo que le dio Armin, gracias a eso ahora tenía una oportunidad con el chico que le gusta, aunque todavía se preguntaba si se veía bien vistiendo un estilo bastante oscuro mucho más exagerado de lo usual, con exceso de maquillaje que hacían que su piel se viera más blanca y demasiadas prendas de color negro que para cualquiera que no la conociera le causaría algo de miedo, era una lástima no supiera mucho sobre cómo vestir de forma más femenina, si bien su madre le daba consejos no los tomaba en cuenta para no salir de su estilo gótico.

Estaba bastante nerviosa quería que esta tarde fuera perfecta, era la oportunidad de que Eren la viera de otra manera más que una amiga pero pensándolo casi nunca habían pasado tiempo a solas desde que ella y Armin lo conocieron hace unos meses, todavía lo recordaba él apareció como caído del cielo para defenderlos de Jean la coincidencia había sido tanta que creyó que una de sus invocaciones había funcionado. Fue en ese instante cuando sintió un flechazo y empezó a llamarlo caballero oscuro u otros nombres similares si bien ya era consiente de en realidad no lo era se había costumnado a hacerlo.

**-¿Mikasa?-**Apareció Eren al verla sumida en sus pensamientos.

**-¡Señor oscu... Eren!-** Reacciono Mikasa.

**-Parecías distraída- **

-**No era nada-**Dicho esto los 2 entraron a la escuela para ver que le podría sacar provecho al aniversario escolar.

En otra parte de la escuela una chica rubia llamada Historia se limitaba al trabajo que tenía para hoy, el cual consistía en ser guía de los niños que venían de otras escuelas primarias para así mostrarles que esta sería una gran opción para pasar la secundaria. En un inicio no se imaginaba haciendo algo así pues ella no tenía experiencia tratando con niños pero era el único trabajo extra disponible por haberlo pedido a última hora.

No iba a dejar que eso la desmotive ya que hoy parecía ser un buen día debido a que se sentía más tranquila con respecto a sus sentimiento por Eren, probablemente por no haberlo visto toda la mañana, solo necesitaba aclarar su mente una noche y pensar en por que se estaba sintiendo así y llego a la conclusión que era porque ayer le estaban preguntando todo el día "¿Te gusta Eren?" y eso la llevo a creer de que estaba enamorada de él,-"Si debe ser por eso…"-Se convencido toda la noche.

En fin eso era ya era cosa de ayer ahora se sentía mejor y este trabajo era una buena forma de distracción y el grupo de niños era bastante tranquilo claro exceptuando por la molesta niña que se encargaba de criticar todo aspecto de esta escuela comprándola con otra llamada Marley

**-Basta Gabi deja hablar a la señorita-**

**-Pero es verdad Falco, mi primo estuvo en ambas y…-**Continuaba criticado la pequeña niña.

Historia suspiro por tener que aguantar esto todo el día-"Me pregunto que estará haciendo Eren…"-Rápidamente se sacó eso de su mente-"¡NO! Historia concéntrate".

Volviendo con Eren y Mikasa no había mucho que decir más porque no pasaba algo lo suficientemente relevante, ninguno sabia como actuar en una cita, en el caso de Eren la experiencia más cercana que tuvo a una de estas fue cuando estuvo de compras con Historia, sin embargo para él las cosas no iban mal aunque si habían ciertas cosas que cuestionaba un poco.

Empezando con que fue Mikasa quien llego incluso antes que él probablemente Historia le hubiera obligado a recogerla en casa o algo parecido, pero eso no era lo que le molestaba más bien eso le daba un alivio, lo que si le incomodaba era que Mikasa se limitaba a hacer lo que Eren quería e incluso a pagar por ello, no le gustaba la idea de verse como una especie de hermano menor, sabía que ella no lo hacía con mala intención pero aun así ese comportamiento demasiado condescendiente le molestaba.

**-Mikasa…-**Pensaba en cómo no sonar malagradecido**-…No tienes que pagar por todo-**

**-No es ningún problemas son los ahorros que tengo desde hace varios años-**

**-¡Con mucha más razón!-**Se calmó un poco y preguntó**-¿Por qué no escoges tu que hacer ahora?-**Además él no sabía mucho de lo que se hacía en este día ya que era la primera vez que asistía a una de las celebraciones de la escuela.

Mikasa se puso a pensar en algunas opciones. ¿Por qué no se le ocurre nada? Podría jurar que ayer había pensado en muchas cosas que hacer juntos. Ahora su mente parecía en blanco tal vez por los nervios quizás si caminaban un poco más se le ocurriría algo.

**-Hola no sabía que ustedes vendrían-** Y ahí apareció lo que necesitaba: Alguien con una idea. Ambos pudieron reconocer la voz femenina con aura de buen humor, se trataba de una de sus compañeras de clase que llevaba una niña de la mano.

**-Sasha y…-**

**-Ella es Kaya mi hermanita-**La presentaba con su típico carácter amigable **-Ven saluda a Eren y Mikasa-**

**-…-**La niña solo se limitó a ocultarse detrás de Sasha.

**-Lo siento es un poco tímida -**Reía nerviosamente**-¿Y ustedes también iban al teatro?-**

**-¿Teatro?-**

**-Bueno al salón de gimnasia-**La cual usaban como auditorio y estaba muy cerca de donde se encontraban-Íbamos para ver las presentaciones de los demás ¿Nos acompañan? aunque creo que vamos un poco atrasadas-Mikasa vio que podría ser una buena opción.

**-Eren que tal si…-**Pero no contaba que justo un instante antes que Mikasa dijera algo una gran multitud salió del teatro con bastante prisa interrumpiendo su conversación tomándolos de imprevisto. Menos mal la pelinegra tenía muy buenos reflejos con los que pudo esquivar fácilmente a la muchedumbre**-Al menos estamos bien ¿No Eren? ¿Eren? – **Miro hacia varios lados para ver donde estaba para darse cuenta que lo había perdido.

Mientras tanto con Historia, la reina se encontraba tomando un pequeño descanso luego de haber terminado con el primer grupo de niños, aunque si fue algo difícil logro hacer un buen trabajo y lo más importante estaba segura de que había superado su extraño interés por Eren. Recordó el trato que hizo con él y preguntándose si estará cumpliendo su parte-"Espero que no este de vago…"¡¿Porque sigo pensando en el?!"-Sacudió su cabeza para alejar sus pensamientos ahora debía concentrarse en realizar bien este trabajo y poder mejorar su promedio.

**-Señorita –**Oyó una aguda voz que le sujetaba una manga.

-"¿Una niña?"**\- ¿Qué haces aquí? Tu grupo se fue hace un rato-**Le dijo- **Si no vas ahora no los alcanzaras**

**-No soy de ningún grupo-**Le aclaro **-Me llamo Kaya y vine con mi hermana pero me perdí…Por favor ayúdeme a encontrarla-**Dijo con los ojos algo llorosos

**\- N-no, no llores –**Se alteró un poco pues cualquier podría tener una idea equivocada si la veían con una niña llorando **-Voy a llamar a uno de los profesores seguro ellos te ayudaran-**Busco alrededor para ver si estaba alguien pero para su mala suerte no parecía haber nadie **–"¿Por qué no aparecen cuando más los necesitas?"-** Decía en su mente

**-¿Va ayúdame señorita?-**La miro con ojos de cachorro

**-Es que yo…-**No podía dejar su puesto sin vigilar pero aún tenía unos cuantos minutos antes de que llegue el siguiente grupo y solo debía encontrar a otra persona a quien darle esta responsabilidad seguro Reiner o Ymir estarían encantados de ayudarla era una lástima que no estuvieran por aquí ahora**\- Bien te ayudare… Y llámame Historia-**Era en estos momentos en los que se arrepentía haber gastado la batería del celular para entretenerse en todo el día-¿Por dónde te perdiste?-

Tras unos minutos caminando y gracias a las indicaciones de la niña consiguieron llegar al lugar **-Es aquí ¿No? ¿Vez a tu hermana?-**

La niña miro a los lados pero no vio a quien buscaba, parece que ya se había ido del lugar**-No esta creo que ya se fue…-**Volvía a llorar.

**-Cálmate, cálmate**-Intentaba en pensar en otra idea **-Mira otra vez y dime si reconoces a alguien-**

Tras mirar otra vez la niña señalo**\- Ella, ella estaba con mi hermana-**

Historia vio hacia donde señalaba y se trata de… **-¿Mikasa? -**¿No se supone que estaría con Eren? Tal vez se acobardo, bueno si no era el caso al menos podría pedirle Mikasa que se haga cargo de la hermana de Sasha.

En los pensamientos de Mikasa aún se regañaba por haber perdido a Eren de vista, sabía que las cosas no estaban resultando como esperaba hasta ahora pero cuando al fin tenía una buena idea justo algo se disponía a arruinarla como si el destino estuviera conspirando contra ella, tenía pensando llamarlo pero creía que ya lo había ahogado demasiado por lo que solo usaría eso como último recurso además seguro no tardaría en encontrarlo si daba un par de vueltas al lugar-"Si no lo encuentro en 10 minutos lo llamare"-Pensó.

Un poco a lo lejos vio una escena que le llamo la atención –"Esa es Historia con ¿La hermanita de Sasha?"-Seguramente también se habría perdido, no pudo evitar sentirse algo preocupada-Al menos no está sola-Pero era Historia quien había encontrado y aun no confiaba demasiado en ella quien inesperadamente se percató de su mirada. No sabía por qué pero le pareció que se acercaba con motivos de pedirle algo.

**-Mikasa…-**La reina dio la cara más amigable que pudo**-Que bueno verte por aquí –**Dijo con una faceta fingida.

-"¿Que planea?"-Mikasa tenía sospechas y más viendo ese comportamiento poco natural, volvió a centrase en la niña**-¿Qué haces con la hermana de Sasha?-**

**-¿Es la hermana de Sasha?-** Historia no lo sabia.

**-¿No lo sabes y estas con la niña?-**A ella le preocupaba que la esté usando como una excusa para no trabajar.

**-La señorita me estaba ayudando a encontrar a mi hermana-** Eso fue inesperado incluso para Mikasa quien aún seguía dudando.

**-A-Algo así-** Respondió Historia**-Me dijo que estabas con su hermana hace un rato-**

**-Si fue hace poco…-**

**-Y… te preguntaba si podrías llevarla tú…-**Hizo el pedido con algo de nerviosismo por temor a una respuesta negativa

**-¿Por qué yo? ¿Quieres ahorrarte trabajo?-**

**-¡No es eso! Tengo que volver a mi puesto y tú fuiste la última que vio a Sasha así que…-**

Mikasa no tenía ganas de hacerlo y menos con Eren estando perdido por ahí, pero no podía dejar sola a una niña ya que hasta el momento tenía una mala imagen de Historia hasta el punto de creerla capaz de dejar a una niña sola, suspiro y respondió-Solo por esta vez y porque no puedo dejar a una niña sola.

Historia se sintió alegre al oírlo ya podía avisarle a la niña que encontró a alguien que si sería capaz de encontrar a su hermana sin embargo al ver su mano se dio cuenta que ella no la quería soltar**\- ¿Qué pasa? Ella sabe dónde está Sasha, ve-**Le dijo extrañada**-¿Por qué no me sueltas?-**Vio en su rostro una expresión de algo de miedo- "Será que..."-

Señalo con temor hacia la pelinegra**-Su cara me asusta…lo siento-**

Mikasa puso una expresión shockeante y algo sombría, tratando de aparentar que no le molestó aunque se le veía que sí; el maquillaje de Mikasa hoy se vea un poco más extremo que de costumbre Y definitivamente no era del gusto de la niña, ya le parecía raro que evitara la mirada durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron hablando**-No tiene importancia…-**

**-¡No se dicen esas cosas!-**Hasta para Historia eso sonó muy cruel que tuvo que reprochárselo a la niña y para ser honestos ella había notado lo del maquillaje de Mikasa pero no se lo dijo para evitar el tema y que le sea más fácil pedirle un favor.

**-¿Puedes acompañarnos?-**Le pidió Kaya a la reina

**-P-pero…-**Seguía con la duda, incluso vio que Kaya ponía ojos de cachorro para convencerla era injusto, solo ella podía hacer esas cosas y tal vez Frieda-**No me mires así, así es como yo miro-**Dijo en voz muy baja hasta que termino cediendo**– Esta bien-**

-EN OTRO LADO-

Cierto chico que termino perdido se preguntaba ¿Cómo pudo una multitud arrastrarlo tanto? Además había perdido de vista a Mikasa, ahora si la había liado, dudaba si quedarse y esperarla a que lo encuentre o ir a buscarla, la primera opción sonaba bastante floja pero con la segunda probablemente se terminaría perdiendo más pero aun así la eligió-"Iré a buscarla"- al menos así hacia un esfuerzo y mostraría interés, caminando cerca del auditorio se encontró con cierta chica rubia que resulto ser Annie quien parecía alistarse para salir.

**-¿Vas a dar un concierto o algo así?-**Pregunto Eren algo curioso al verla guardar su guitarra

**-Di uno hace un rato pero no termino bien-**Refiriéndose al tumulto**-Todo gracias a que Jean ahuyentó al público por estar pelando con Flotch-**"Creo que hablaban de Mikasa"-Pensó eso ultimo para sí misma**-¿Que te trae aquí? No eres de quienes venga a estos eventos y menos solo**-

**-Estaba con Mikasa-**

**-¿Sin Armin?-**

Eren noto que su tono de voz parecía insinuar algo pero aun así asintió

**-No sabía que eras un casanova-**Dijo dándose algo de gracia

**-¿Un qué?-**El aun no entendía bien-

**-Primero Historia y luego Mikasa-**No se necesitaba ser un genio para entender lo que le reclamaba

**-Fue ella misma quien sugirió que invitar a Mikasa-**

**-Y porque ella…-**Annie se dio cuenta que se estaba viendo demasiado interesada de cualquier manera ya se lo preguntaría ella misma**-Olvídalo… si sabes donde esta Historia dímelo, tengo clases que darle-**Como había terminado temprano con su concierto podría adelantarse.

**-¿Tú eres quien le da clases de guitarra?-**

**-¿Te lo contó?-** Le impresiono un poco ya que creyó que lo mantendría en secreto con lo reservada que parecía ser Historia con juntarse con alguien como ella

**-A veces hablamos-**

**-¿Seguro? Me parece que hasta hay algo más-**

**-¿Porque todos piensan eso? Solo pregunte porque no creí que de verdad quería aprender- **

**-Muestra más interés del que tu definitivamente-**

Eren sintió algo de vergüenza al recordar que él también le había pedido que le enseñara, fue de las pocas muestras de interés que había tenido en el pasado pero asistir diariamente después de cada clase para una lección era demasiado para el**.-Si la buscas seguro estará junto con los del club de la virtud–**Supuso por lo que habían hablado ultima vez

**-Club de la virtud ¿Eh?-**La chica recordó tanto a Reiner y Berthorld, sus viejos amigo con los que ya no hablaba desde hace mucho tiempo**\- Mejor dejo las clases por hoy-** murmuro mientras se iba del lugar, algo que a Eren le pareció extraño pues no sabía qué clase de asuntos sin resolver tendría con ese club.

-VOLVIENDO CON HISTORIA, MIKASA Y KAYA-

**-Es aquí-**Dijo Mikasa tras haberlas llevado **-En la mañana Sasha dijo que iban al auditorio-**

**-Qué raro que no haya nadie, creí que habría una presentación-**Eso fue lo que había oído en las planeaciones de la mañana.

**-Ahí hay alguien-**Señalo la niña a un con atuendo de bravucón e intentando esconderse detrás de unos arbustos.

**-¡Tu! ¡¿Qué rayos paso aquí?!-**Pregunto autoritariamente Historia.

**-¡La-La Reina y Mikasa!-**Jean se puso nervioso haciendo gestos de silencio**\- Hubo un pequeño incidente y la gente salió espantada-**Contestó intentando aparentar calma**\- Y Mikasa, te ves muy bien con ese estilo-**Dijo para seguir disimulando y no perder la oportunidad de hacerle un cumplido.

-"Bueno al menos a alguien le gusta"-Pensó, pues parecía que nadie se había fijado o más bien no se atrevían a decirle como se veía con eso, exceptuando Kaya; y en cuanto a Eren parece que él ni lo había notado así que escuchar a Jean decir algo positivo fue un lindo detalle para ella**-Estamos buscando a Sasha-**

**-¿Tu y la reina?-** Eso si le parecía bastante raro**-¿Y la niña quién es?-**

**-Es la hermanita de Sasha, por eso la estamos buscando-**

**-Si es Sasha la vi entrar a la cafetería seguro estará atragantándose con lo que encuentre-**Jean rápidamente vio a ambos lados**-Si quieren las acompaño-**

Ambas chicas intercambiaron miradas en desacuerdo en primera Historia pensaba que con 2 personas serían suficiente para que se encargaran de la niña para así poder volver a su trabajo; mientras por otro lado Mikasa se negaba por temor a que Eren la viera caminando con Jean.

Se acercó a ella**-Sabes que he dejado mi puesto libre mucho tiempo, ya debería haber regresado, al menos ahora Jean podría ayudarte -**Insistía Historia-

**-Pero-** Mikasa no quería decirle la razón.

**-Vamos hazlo por la niña-**Dijo Historia en un último intento de convencerla.

Aquello ultimo dejo a Mikasa sin más remedio que aceptar vaya que la reina podría ser muy insistente cuando se trata de convencer.

**-"¡Si! ahora poder regresar"-**Pensó**\- Ya los dejo tengo que volver a… –**Antes de irse volvió a sentir como la seguían sujetando se su manga**-¿Ahora qué pasa?-**

**-No te vayas-**Kaya le pidió sosteniéndola.

**-Un minuto-**Le Dijo a Mikasa y Jean para llevarse a la niña a un sitio alejado para que no las escucharan.

**-¿Qué sucede? ¿Te sigue dando miedo Mikasa? Ya viste que es una buena chica-**En otro momento jamás se hubiera imaginado decir algo así de Mikasa menos mal no la oyó decir eso pues tampoco es que se conocieran mucho, pero tenía que mostrarle a la niña que podía confiar en ella.

**-Si pero…-**

**-¿Entonces?-**Volvió a preguntar esta vez un poco precipitada.

**-Quiero que te quedes ¿Si? -**Volvió a decirle sosteniendo sus manos y dándole una mirada con ojos casi llorosos.

No supo qué clase de sentimos abordaron dentro de ella, pero por un momento pudo recordar con aquellas palabras a ella diciendole lo mismo a su hermana antes de que se fuera a sus viajes**-Yo...-**Continuaba pensando, ese trabajo era algo importante después de todo no podía darse el lujo de tener más fallos y menos tras la discusión con su padre **-Tengo mucho trabajo...-**

La niña se puso triste ante tal respuesta solo pudiendo mirar al suelo.

**-Pero puedo dejarlo para más tarde-**Trato de desviar la mirada.

**-Quieres decir que…-**Se notó entusiasmo en la voz de la niña.

**-Me quedare contigo un rato más…-**La niña se le abalanzo dándole un abrazo con la fuerza suficiente para casi hacerle perder el equilibrio**-E-espera me estas ensuciando mi…-**Decía al notar como se secaba las lágrimas en su vestido por lo cerca que estaba, sin embargo cuando Kaya alzo el rostro Historia pudo ver que estaba feliz, eso fue suficiente como para que la ropa no importase por el momento.

Mikasa y Jean estaba medio atónitos por lo que estaban viendo a lo lejos, la reina siendo amable ¿Desde cuándo exactamente? Iban a preguntarle sobre que estaban hablando hasta que apareció cierto grupo de alumnos que parecían encontrar a quien buscaban**-¡Ahí esta es Jean!-**Gritaba uno de los estudiantes del auditorio

**\- ¡Arruinaste mi audición! – **Reclamaba otra chica que llevaba vestido un traje para una obra la cual nunca se pudo dar... Gracias a Jean**-¡ATRAPENLO!**

**-¡Mierda!-**Jean salió corriendo dejando a las 3 chicas mirando como la multitud iba detrás de él.

**-¿Que paso con Jean?-**Pregunto Historia luego de regresar.

**-Ese tonto fue quien inicio todo… Ya me parecía extraño que haya querido acompañarnos-**Mikasa decía algo molesta.

**-Al menos aun sabemos a dónde ir-**Historia parecía conservar algo de buen humor que ni le molesto por lo de Jean**\- ¿Vamos Kaya?-**

Mikasa aún le constaba creer tal interacción-"Tal vez no era tan mala…"- Después de tobo había decidido quedarse a ayudar a Kaya.

Ya llegando a la cafetería, no tuvieron mucha suerte al encontrar a Sasha cosa que causo un desaliento en las chicas sobretodo en la niña quien se mostraba algo preocupada**-Si no encontramos a mi hermana…-**

Para evitar los malos ánimos esta vez Mikasa propuso algo para la niña-**Si quieres puedes leer algo mientras esperas-**Buscó en su mochila.

Viendo eso, a Historia le pareció que Mikasa era alguien bastante paciente sobretodo después de Kaya le había dicho algo horrible como que su cara asustaba, seguía dispuesta a ayudarla. Dudaba si ella estaría del mismo humor si la hubieran ofendido así, lo sabía porque había soportado toda la mañana estar rodeada de algunos molestos niños.

**-Señorita se le cayó esto-**Dijo Kaya levantado el libro que había salido de la mochila de Mikasa tras buscar bruscamente, Historia lo recibió para dárselo y al ver la portada confirmo algo, era el libro que buscaba y no había podido encontrar en ningún lado.

**-¿Cómo lo conseguiste? Esto aún no ha salido aquí-**Había preguntado en varios centros comerciales y tiendas incluido al que había ido con Eren.

**-Tengo parientes en otro país, me lo traen desde ahí-**Respondió Mikasa

**-¿Me lo prestarías?-**Trato de sonar cortés.

**-¿A ti te gustan también?-**

**-¡NO! B-Bueno si… también esperaba ese libro-**Era difícil admitirlo, ya que no quería que todos se enteraran que le gustaran los libros de romance, le podrían dar un imagen diferente.

**-También se le cayó esto…-**Volvía a señalar la niña esta vez con un manuscrito de varias paginas.

**-¡Mi manuscrito!..-**Rápidamente Mikasa iba a quitárselo de las manos, pero Historia lo recibió primero.

**-¿Esto?... Una novela-**Leyó el título y ahí estaba el nombre de Mikasa.

**-¡Es algo importante no lo toques!-**Se lo quito rápidamente y lo guardo entre sus brazos, afortunadamente no tuvo que dar muchas explicaciones pues Kaya dio un grito de emoción y felicidad por haber visto una cara familiar.

**-¡Sasha!-**Grito.

**-¡Kaya!-**Llamo Sasha corriendo hacia ella con una mano en un helado y una pan en la boca**-Estabas aquí con… ¿Mikasa e Historia?-No** era la primera persona que pensaba que era una combinación muy extraña

**-Nos encontramos de casualidad-**Dijeron ambas.

**-Gracias a las 2-**Sasha las abrazo lo más que pudo hasta el punto de que Historia trato de alejarla un poco por temor a manchase con el helado.

**-Gracias princesa y señora de la oscuridad-**Se despedía la niña alegremente mientras agarraba la mano de su hermana.

**-¿Eh? ¿Princesa?...-**"No importa"-Le alzo la mano respondiendo a su partida.

La misión había finalizado, ambas chicas caminaron por un momento era extraño llevarse "bien" pero al menos posible. Tras el ligero silencio y un largo suspiro que demostraba cansancio prefirieron retomar lo que estaban haciendo-Mejor regreso a mí puesto-Dijo Historia para romper el hielo.

**-Y yo voy a buscar a Eren-**

**-Espera entonces ¿Eren si te invito?- **

**-¿Cómo lo sabes?-**Cuestionaba la chica gótica al no haberle contado a nadie sobre su cita además de Armin.

**-Ehh eso-** A historia no le toco más opción que decirle la verdad aunque solo una parte como que le sugirió a Eren invitarla omitiendo totalmente le trato pues le parecía demasiado brusco eso último.

En cuanto a la respuesta Mikasa lo tomo mejor de lo esperado, no se enojó pues ella conocía a Eren y ya le parecía extraño que tomara algo de iniciativa con una cita, pero al fin y al cabo si se atrevió aunque con algo de ayuda de Historia, pensó en una forma de agradecerle por eso y de paso pedirle otra cosa **-Me dijiste que leías estos libros ¿no?-**

Ella asintió, después de todo no podía seguir ocultando eso si quería conseguir el libro.

Te lo prestare con una condición, se le hacía un poco difícil pedírselo**-Lee mi novela-** Escucho Historia**-Necesito una opinión objetiva y creo que tu podrías si lo haces te presto el libro**

Eso le sorprendió a Historia, estaba consiente que era alguien bastante criticona con lo que ella consideraba entretenimiento, no tendría problema con ayudarla, pero tampoco estaba segura-Puedo ser muy dura sabes-

**-Es lo que busco-**Dijo con mucho seguridad Mikasa Haciendo que ambas llegaran a un acuerdo.

-CON EREN-

Aun caminando por los pasillos muy cerca de la cafetería Eren todavía estaba en búsqueda de Mikasa sin tener mucho éxito, ya había pesado algún tiempo tanto que hasta había pensado en rendirse pero tampoco es que faltasen muchos lugares por recorrer.

Su actitud desinteresada no duro mucho pues en uno de esos pasillos estaba alguien que reconoció al instante -"¿Que rayos hace aquí?"- Estaba vestido como si se hubiera levantado, usado ropa apenas decente además de tener una barba muy descuidada. No quería tener nada que ver con él simplemente creyó que podría evitarlo si regresaba por donde vino.

**-¡Eren! Al menos saluda a tu hermano-**Oh no lo había visto antes de voltear, justo hoy tenía que venir a su escuela. Aparte estaba seguro de que no tendría alguna razón para estar aquí más que molestarlo.

**\- ¿Qué haces aquí Zeke?-**Pregunto con molestia

**-Cuando llame a Carla me dijo que tenías una cita y no pude evitar ir a ver-**Su impresión fue grande que salió con lo primero que llevaba puesto**\- Fue muy amable por decírmelo-**

-"Mamá cómo pudiste"-Se decía en la mente

**-Y ¿Dónde está la elegida? -**Zeke dijo en tono de broma

Eren simplemente alzó los hombros en señal de no saber, cosa que pareció alterar a su hermano -¡Como que no sabes!- Solo le pasaba por la cabeza que Eren había arruinado todo diciéndole algo horrible a la chica o que había conseguido aburrirla con su actitud-Seguro le dijiste algo horrible…-

**-No dije nada-**Contestó simplemente-"Creo"-

**-Seguro fue tu mala actitud cuantas veces te he dicho que cambies eso lo que debes hacer es…-**

Bla bla bla era lo único que escuchaba ya cansado de sus regaños se le ocurrió una jugarreta sencilla pero podría ser efectiva**-Oh mira ¡Ahi esta!-**Señalo Eren apuntado detrás de el

**-¿Donde?-**Parecía que había caído**-¡Espera! ¡No escapes! -** Consiguió agarrarlo de la camisa para evitar que corriera**-¿Por qué eres así cada vez que hablamos?-**

**-¡Sera por tus aburridos sermones!-**Le respondió con sarcasmo

**-SABES QUE SON POR TU BIEN-**

**-COMO SEA, NO TIENES NADA QUE HACER AQUÍ-**

**-¡VINE PARA ASEGURARME DE QUE NO LA CAGUES!-** Su plan era llegar y darle algunos consejos a Eren de cómo tratar a las mujeres o en el mejor de los casos si veía que Eren la pasaba bien con su "novia" solo la saludaría y se iría, pero claro el resultado nunca son como las esperas.

**-¿Qué demonios?-**

**-Solías tranquilarte así cuando eras pequeño ¿recuerdas?-**Lo agarro del torso y lo alzo como si fuera un niño pequeño

**-¡No soy un niño! ¡Bájame!-**

**-Si me aseguras que no huirás-**Se tranquilizó un poco esperando que Eren hiciera lo mismo

**-¡OLVÍDALO MONO ESTÚPIDO!-**

**-NO ME DIGAS MO- -**

Un fuerte golpe sonó derrepente provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo, Eren tras recuperarse de la ligera caída se preguntaba qué era lo que había pasado, en frente del estaba un Zeke totalmente inconsciente con un chinchón en la cabeza y detrás de él… ¿Quién se supone que esta ahí? No podía ver bien debido a la inmensa luz que llegaba a través de las ventanas solo pudiendo notar una silueta bastante agitada por el golpe que acababa de dar; pero entrecerrando mas los ojos al fin pudo ver claramente y no lo podía creer**-¿Hi-Historia?-**


	9. Chapter 9

Y aquí otro capítulo para ustedes gracias por el apoyo y disfrútenlo xd

* * *

**-¿Historia?-**

**-No me agradezcas-**Dijo la reina con algo de ego al ver a un confundido Eren quien todavía no se levantaba por su inesperada acción**.- Ya se hace costumbre salvarte-**Le dio la mano para ayudarle a levantarse**-Y tú también ponte de pie -**Dirigió la vista al suelo donde estaba Zeke aun inconsciente**-Mira que intentar un secuestro a plena luz de día debe ser idiota-**

**-¿Secuestro?-**Eren al instante supo que ella estaba teniendo una idea equivocada pero solo fueron necesarios unos segundos para explicarle lo que realmente estaba pasando.

**-¡¿Se conocen?!-**Pregunto Historia empezando a ponerse algo nerviosa por creer haber golpeado a un inocente.

**-Algo así- **

La rubia estuvo en silencio un momento**-…Entonces ¿No golpee a un secuestrador?-**Volvía a preguntar con Eren dando una cara de no saber de lo que decía **–…Es que esas ropas y estaba agarrándote…-**

**-Si de algo ayuda si era un idiota-**Le dijo Eren en intento de hacerla sentir menos culpable.

**-¡Oh! ¡Dios mío! ¿Y si no despierta?-**Su voz sonaba un poco alterada**\- ¡Seria una asesina!-**

**-Eso parece -**

**-¡No bromees con eso!- **

**-Tranquila, se está moviendo-** Señalo a su hermano que daba signos de levantarse lentamente por el dolor.

**-Ouch mi cabeza… ¡¿Quién diablos me golpeo?!-**Tanto Eren como Historia se miraron el uno al otro con expresión de "¿Que hacemos ahora?"**-¿Fuiste tú Eren?-**Eren negó la cabeza mientras que Historia alzo la mano un poco de pena y mostro la escoba que tenía en sus manos para comprobar lo dicho**-¡¿Se puede saber por qué me golpeaste?!- **Zeke dijo bastante cabreado por el golpe.

**-¡No me grites es tu culpa por parecer un maniaco!-**Respondía Historia causándole gracia a Eren le resultaba divertido cuando no se lo decían a él**-Y lo quise ayudar porque Eren y yo…. somos… amigos-**Dijo en voz baja-"Historia como puedes ponerte nerviosa con eso"-Pensó.

**-¡¿Cómo podría a ser amigos?!-**El mayor de los Jaeger exclamaba con incredulidad.

**-¿Es tan difícil de creer?- **

**-Demasiado, Eren es un antisocial y tu luces como una manipuladora con un ego enorme-** Notaba que Zeke todavía estaba molesto al no medir sus palabras. A Eren no le importaba lo que él decía pero con Historia era algo muy diferente.

**-¡Oye¡-**"Tu estas pidiendo a gritos otro golpe"-Pensaba la chica esforzándose por controlar los puños, Definitivamente era un idiota y un poco más listo de lo que parecía ya que atino en algunas cosas por más pena que le diera, pero no le daría el lujo de verla molestarse.**\- De verdad solo quería ayudarlo-**Respondió eso ultimo con serenidad. Finalmente parece que una respuesta había funcionado.

Tras oír lo último a Zeke le pareció que estaba hablando con sinceridad al decir que quería ayudar a su hermanito-"Ahora si se puso interesante"-No lo había notado por estar molesto pero ahora que veía bien Historia era una chica linda; que una chica así que insistiera tanto en llevarse bien con su hermano solo podía significar una cosa para él **-Ahhh…Ya veeeo de eso se trata…-**Se dirigió a Historia**-Eres tu su…-**

Tanto Eren como Historia interrumpieron rápida y fuertemente**-¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO!- **

**-Todavía ni dije nada-**Zeke fingía Inocencia a pesar de que la insinuación estaba más que clara.

**-Porque se lo que estás pensando y por alguna razón todos llegan a esa conclusión-**A Eren se le escapo eso último, haciendo que Historia volteara para ocultar un ligero rubor provocado por la insinuación, ya había escuchado a parte de su círculo de amigos insinuar que tenía con Eren algo más que solo una amistad.

Por la reacción que Zeke acababa de ver en Historia supo que se estaba acercando, pero le seguían ocultando algo que estaba impaciente por descubrir **-¿Entonces que serían ustedes?-**

Afortunadamente para los 2 no hubo que responder**-¿Por qué hacen tanto escándalo?-**Se oyó una voz que vino detrás, era un pelinegro de baja estatura con unas ojeras y actitud fría llegando con su uniforme de trabajo.

Eren se puso nervioso**-Conserje Levi-**Como siempre le daba escalofríos estar delante de él.

**-… ¿Levi? …¿Levi?-** Murmuraba Zeke repetidamente como si quisiera recordar algo**\- ¿Levi Ackerman?-**

Le llamo la atención que supiera su apellido**\- ¿Te conozco?-**

**-Veo que ya no trabajas en ese hospital-**

Tras verlo nuevamente pudo ver que las gafas y al barba se parecían**-Ya me acuerdo-**La mirada que le dio paso a ser una al instante a una de odio **–Parece que tú tampoco, no es sorpresa después del desastre que provocaste-**

**-¡Tú fuiste quien lo arruino!-**Ambos discutían mientras Eren e Historia miraban la escena sin tener idea sobre lo que decían.

**-¿Sabes a que se refieren?-**Le susurraba Historia

**-No sé pero creo que ya se conocen-**Una de las cosas que sabía de su hermano era que este era doctor al igual que su padre. Sin embargo no tenía idea de que lo hubieran despedido o algo parecido.

**-¿Ahora inicias escándalos con mocosos?- **

**-Solo estaba hablando con mi….-**Vio lo atento que estaban Eren e Historia a la discusión -"Es mejor que no oigan de esto_**"**_**-Da igual no tengo tiempo para lidiar contigo-**Uso lo último como excusa para irse.

**-Menos mal ya se fue-**Aquello era un alivio para la reina, ya le había hecho pasar suficientes momentos incomodos.

**-Gracias conserje Levi -**

**-Sé que es un cabrón irritante pero no inicien peleas en mi pasillo-**

**-No… estábamos-**Les volvió a dar una mirada fulminante como si le diera igual si mintieran o no a lo que ambos solo movieron la cabeza en señal de afirmación**\- No volverá a pasar-**

**-Si si-**Dijo sin mucha importancia **-Mi escoba-**Le pidió a la chica quien todavía la tenía en sus manos, se la dio rápidamente para evitar problemas**-Y no vuelvan a hacer escandalo o los encerrare en mi armario.**

**-Que gracioso-**Dijo Historia sarcásticamente al ver que ya se alejó lo suficiente para que no la oyera.

**-Él no bromea-**Eren tenía una mala experiencia de ello, al menos por ahora ya no era algo de qué preocuparse **-Que bueno que apareciste Historia, no sé cómo me hubiera quitado a Zeke de encima sin tu ayuda- **

**-No es nada-**Aunque Levi había ayudado más en eso**-¿De qué se relacionan él y tú?-**

La pregunta dejo a Eren en seco, debatía en su mente si decirle que solo es un conocido o la verdad**-Es mi hermano-**Se limitó a decir quizá eso sea suficiente-"O quizá no"- pensó al ver los ojos curiosos de la chica mirándolo como si estuviera a punto de reprocharle algo.

**-Jamás me dijiste que tenías un hermano-**

**-No es precisamente mi hermano-**Las cosas se empezaron a complicarse, sobre todo para Historia a quien Eren no se la estaba poniendo fácil **\- Es hijo de mi papá, pero no de mi mamá-**

**-¿Ah?-**Gimoteo Historia con duda pero aun así pudo deducir ahora que lo analizaba no era tan difícil**-Tienen el mismo padre, pero no la misma madre-**Había dado en el clavo**.-Es tu medio hermano- **Eren asintió**-Espera me dijiste que tu padre no estaba mucho tiempo con ustedes, tiene algo que ver…**-Detuvo sus palabras inmediatamente luego de ver el rostro de Eren

**-Creo que ya sabes demasiado, no me siento cómodo hablando de esto-**

**-Entiendo**-Ella sabía de antemano lo bochornoso que eran los problemas familiares, aunque siendo honesta Historia preferiría hablar con él sobre eso pero no parecía ser el momento adecuado** -Al menos veo que si cumpliste tu promesa-**Eren no capto bien eso ultimo solo pudiendo dar un gesto de duda**\- Me refiero a lo de invitar a Mikasa-**Le recordó

**-Mikasa… ¡Es cierto Mikasa! ¡La estaba buscando!-**Se dio un facepalm por lo distraído que fue, mira que olvidar la principal razón para venir hoy a la escuela es algo bastante estúpido que hasta él lo reconocía**\- Debe estar molesta, debería disculparme-.**

**-Típico de ti…. -**Suspiró cansada Historia, seguía igual de distraído aunque le agradaba ver que mostraba preocupación por algo más en lugar de estar flojeando, se acercó a él.

**-¿¡Que haces!?-**Vio como los ojos de Historia se centraban para poner su poner en orden su camisa.

**-Si vas a regresar al menos deberías arreglarte un poco-L**o había dicho de una forma tan serena que podía calmar a cualquiera.

**-Si…-**Solo podía asentir, no recordaba la última vez que estuvieron tan cerca, ni recordaba la diferencia de altura, era raro para los ojos de Eren, se veía tan pequeña y frágil pero sabía que ahí se escondía una chica con mucho carácter capaz de decir lo realmente piensa a cualquiera esa era una de las características que más gustaban de ella junto a…-"¿!Por qué pienso en eso!?" rápidamente se recuperó del ligero trance. Sin notarlo se había quedado mirando fijamente a Historia no habría sido mucho problema de no ser porque ella justo acababa de darse cuenta de cómo la observaba quedándose ambos viéndose fijamente por unos pocos segundo que parecía ser eternos, nada podía parecer interrumpir este momento… excepto la campana que daba aviso que ya eran las 3 pm y les hizo darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaban, alejándose inmediatamente.

Nuevamente se miraron desde cierta distancia viendo las expresiones nerviosas que tenían uno del otro. Y que hicieron tras eso… solo rieron… de la forma natural que podían. Unos dirían que fue por el miedo o los nervios o quizá otra cosa, pero parece que ellos simplemente quisieron ignorar aquel momento. Luego de unas ligeras risas Historia continuo hablando**-Solo ve y dile que lo sientes y….-**Continuaba diciendo una lista de consejos a los que Eren intentaba tomar nota mentalmente

**-Po-podría funcionar-**Dijo Eren al poder memorizar solo algunas partes de todo lo que dijo Historia pero creía que eran suficientes para disculparse con Mikasa**-Y ¿Que harás ahora?…-**

**-Regresar al trabajo así que si me disculpas…-**

**-Historia… Espera-**Llamo Eren en un tono un poco más serio.

La chica se detuvo firmemente y volteo lentamente, los nervios se volvían apoderar de ella ¿Qué le pediría? Acaso seria como esas situaciones románticas dignas de una telenovela** -¿Tú también cumplirás tu parte? ¿Verdad?-**Le oyó decir a Eren acabando de golpe con toda su "fantasía".

-"Ah de eso se trataba"-Menos mal. Si tuviera que elegir entre decepción o alivio para describir esto, elegiría la segunda ya que gracias a eso pudo volver a tranquilizarse; la chica supo a lo que se refería después de todo era alguien de palabra y viendo que Eren había aceptado el tener una cita con Mikasa, le parecía justo hacerlo aunque le pareciese difícil-**Lo hare, la próxima vez que mi padre me menosprecie no me quedare callada-**Dio la sonrisa más sincera que pudo como despedida siendo ambos libres de poder irse por su propia ruta.

En el camino Historia pensaba en lo difícil que era describir como se sentía. Toda la mañana trataba de estar concentrada en su trabajo para no pensar en Eren pero mientras más lo evitaba más se le venía a la mente, creía que solo era cosa de los nervios pero cuando lo volvió a ver paso aquello de "Las Miradas" ¿Qué hubiera pasado si la campana no hubiera soñado? ¿Se habrían besado?-"NO NO NO PIENSES EN ESO"-Se sacudía la cabeza para quitarlo de su mente- "Desearía poder hablar con alguien sobre esto"- Podría ser su hermana pero se ausentaba por trabajo; o tal vez Ymir, ella sabía escuchar cualquier cosa que le decía pero siendo Eren el tema lo más seguro es que no lo tome bien.

"Un momento" –Desde hace un rato estaba sintiendo como si hubiera pasado por alto algo importante**-¿Qué hora es?-**Sentía miedo de que fuera demasiado tarde para regresar a su puestos, quiso ver su celular pero recordó que estaba sin batería, menos mal traía un reloj aunque lo tenía de adorno a veces era una buena segunda opción para ver la hora-**Cuando estaba con Eren había sonado la campana eso significa que…- **Efectivamente eran las 3 de la tarde, para estas horas ya no quedaba ningún grupo al cual darle un guía, probablemente todos estarían pasando el rato con otras actividades de la escuela por lo que su labor de guía podía ser dada por concluida**-Ojala no hayan notado que me fui-**

De cualquier manera ya no había mucho que pudiera hacer así que ¿Por qué no intentar descansar y comer algo? Parece que alguien ya le había pegado algo de su actitud despreocupada. Compro suficiente para saciar su hambre: Un jugo y un par de panecillos. Sentada sobre uno de las mesas del patio, la más cercana a un tomacorriente para así poder cargar su celular. No paso mucho tiempo para que volviera tener la misma mirada de aburrimiento que ponía cuando nada pasaba-"Que aburrido"-Pensaba. No había mucho que hacer o más bien no tenía ganas de hacer nada con lo cansada que estaba después de recorrer casi toda la escuela, quizá mirando alrededor podría encontrarse con algo interesante.

En un lado podía ver varios amigos divertirse y pasarla bien, solo pensando en que podría hacer lo mismo si de verdad lo quisiera. Se concentró en uno de los juegos donde vio una familia-"¿Por qué alguien traería a su familia a estos eventos?"-Pensaba que era algo vergonzoso pero en el fondo tenía algo de envidia por eso, era mejor no seguir mirando no quería sentirse melancólica. Al menos su celular ya había cargado lo suficiente como para prenderlo. Ahora pasar el tiempo sería más fácil sin embargo pudo ver algo muy lejos que le llamo más la atención.-

-"Esos son Annie y Armin ¿Eran amigos?".-Solo tuvieron un charla que no duro mucho pues parecía que Annie se había dado cuenta de la mirada de Historia, por lo que rápidamente se recostó en la mesa fingiendo estar dormida para ocultarse -"Creo que se dio cuenta… o Tal vez no fue nada"-Pensaba algo optimista y volviendo a ver si estaba Annie sin embargo ya no estaba ahí pero…

**-Historia-**Como si fuera una película de terror Annie solo necesito unos segundos para llegar frente a la rubia. La sorprendió hasta el punto que la reina casi se atora con su bebida**-¿Estas bien?-**

**-Coff… si, solo me sorprendiste-**Dijo luego de toser un par de veces

**-Si no te distrajeras espiando no tendrías ese problema-**

**-Me descubriste hehe-**Rio nerviosamente para señalar su culpabilidad**-Los vi a los 2 y me dio curiosidad ¿Estas molesta?**

**-Un poco-**Dio su mirada un tanto malhumorada**-Pero no importa-**Notó que Historia la seguía mirando como si estuviera esperando una respuesta a lo que había visto, no es como si fuera un deber responderle pero así se evitaría malos entendidos**-Estaba a punto de irme cuando me lo encontré, insistió en invitarme algo y tenía hambre- **

**-¿Entonces nada?-**

**-Na-da-**Le deletreó**-Al menos gracias a eso pude encontrarte ¿Lista para otra lección?-**Saco su guitarra como si no esperar una respuesta negativa.

**-Sería bueno para relajarme después de lo que pasó-**

**-¿Más problemas?-**

Historia dio un fuere suspiro y le conto toda su travesía del día, como se encontró con Mikasa, Jean y Sasha, incluyendo también a Eren y Zeke pero sin profundizar en eso último.

**-A mí también me afecto la idiotez de Jean, no pude dar mi presentación – **

**-¿Sabes por qué se inició la pelea?-**

-**Golpeó a alguien solo porque oyó que se burlaban de Mikasa, creo que por cómo se veía -**Recordaba vagamente**-¿Por qué será?-**Se preguntó Annie pues no pudo verla hoy para saber a lo que se refería.

Historia rápidamente se dio cuenta-"Debió ser por el maquillaje"-Pensó que por lo menos la pelea era justificable ya que Jean lo hizo con intención de que no se burlen de Mikasa**\- Si yo también me pregunto por qué será, no note nada raro en ella-**Ocultó el tema del maquillaje.

**-También me encontré con tu príncipe Eren-**Añadió Annie

**-¿En serio?-**Sonó un poco emocionada hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que dijo**-Espera ¡NO ES MI PRINCIPE!**

**-Me dijo que fue tu idea lo de salir con Mikasa-**Mencionaba comiendo uno de los panes de Historia**\- Debería haberse inventado una mejor -**

La reina estuvo un momento en silencio-**Si fue mi idea-**La impresión fue tal que Annie paró de comer**\- Yo quería alejarlo de mi…un tiempo-**

**-¿Por qué? Pensaba que se llevaban bien-**

**-Sí pero ha empezado a resultarme muy… inconveniente-**

**-No me digas que te has….-**

**-Tal vez- -**

**-Sabes que por tu idea ellos podrían terminar como pareja. Si te gusta ¿No deberías hablar con él?-**

-**Aunque quisie…. Digo si por alguna razón sucediera… no sería posible-**Bajo la cabeza-**Somos de mundos diferentes y también esta mis padres. Eren es una distracción muy grande para mí.**

**-Creo que entiendo eso –**Le dijo acordándose de cómo se llevaba con su padre **-Pero me parece que solo estas poniendo excusas-**

Eso daba a entender por la cantidad de razones que decía y en parte era verdad, sin embargo había una que verdaderamente le causaba temor**-Tampoco no quiero perder la relación especial que tengo con él… aunque puede que ya sea tarde-**Refiriéndose a que estaba enamorada**-Había encontrado a la única persona capaz de abrirme y decirle todo lo que siento. Ahora no puedo ni mirarlo a los ojos sin ponerme nerviosa.**

Fue la primera vez que Annie veía a la dichosa reina así no pudo evitar sentir algo de empatía, sabia lo difícil que era encontrar a alguien de confianza al quien puedas decirle lo que sea**\- Si ese es el problema puedes hablar de eso conmigo…-**Historia levanto el rostro sin creer lo que acababa de oír**-Acabo de escucharte y no es tan difícil-**

**-Tu…-**Historia susurró tratando de contener sus ganas de sonreír, cosa que fue en vano al casi abalanzarse sobre la otra rubia.

**-¡DETENTE!-**Consiguió pararla a tiempo antes de que se acercara demasiado**-Solo te ayudo para que no te distraigas mientras te enseño -**Historia sabía que ella solo la detuvo porque le era bochornoso recibir un abrazo de agradecimiento, era más tímida de lo que había pensado.

**-¡No lo estaré!-**Alzo la voz más motivada antes de que su celular sonara desde el lugar donde estaba conectado**-Dame un minuto-**Atendió la llamada durante unos segundos…**-Si espera…-**Silencio la llamada un momento para ver a Annie

**-¿Qué pasa?-**Preguntó algo curiosa.

**-Son Ymir y los del club, quieren salir ahora-**Era lógico pues ya casi todos los estudiantes habían terminado con su trabajo y el aniversario no requerirá de más mano de obra.

**-¿Y?-**

**-¿Quieres venir con nosotros?-**

Hasta para Annie eso fue inesperado que ni sabía que decir, al no tener nada que hacer casi llega a considerar la oferta pero recordó que en cierto grupo también estaban un par de viejos conocidos con quienes no hablaba desde hace tiempo** – No creo que sea buena idea… Dejaremos las clases por hoy –**Se dispuso a alistar sus pertenencias de forma un poco más apresurada de lo normal.

**-…Lo siento lo dejaremos para otro día…-** Respondió Historia mientras hablaba**-Es algo importante…-**Seguía diciendo**-¿Annie a dónde vas? ¿No vas a enseñarme?-**

**-¿No ibas a irte con tus amigos?-**Cuestionaba por lo que acababa de escuchar.

**-No, se lo decía a Ymir, prefirieron quedarme -**

**-¿Quieres practicar?-** No recordaba la última vez que a alguien había pedido más de una clase… tal vez nunca.

**-Sí, he repasado algunos de tus apuntes y quería ponerlos a prueba-** Definitivamente cada vez se empezaban a caer mejor. Con esto ambas chicas se sentían con suficientes ganas para practicar el resto del día.

Pero antes de empezar Annie lanzo una pregunta **-Oye…-Dudaba si decirlo- ¿Cómo están Reiner y Berth…Berthtold?-**

**-Mmm… Reiner estaba triste porque no fui con ellos pero Berthold y los demás bien-** Historia notaba algo de alivio en la cara de Annie- "No tenía idea de que se conocieran"**-¿Quieres que les deje un mensaje de tu parte?-**

**-No… –**Casi se pone nerviosa pero pudo contenerse**-Solo empecemos…-** A Historia le pareció rara esa reacción ¿Qué habría pasado para que no tuvieran ganas de hablarse? Estuvo tentada a buscar respuestas pero no quería molestarla con preguntas ya otro día se encargaría de resolver ese misterio. Por ahora era mejor hacer algo que ambas disfrutaban que era tocar la guitarra.

….VARIAS HORAS DESPUES…

Alrededor de las 7 de la noche con una fuerte lluvia sonando tras las ventanas se encontraba Eren recostado en el sofá viendo televisión pensando que al fin podía relajarse después de un día tan largo, eso de salir no es mucho de él y menos en una cita para ser la primera vez pensó que fue divertido y no creyó hacerlo tan mal hasta que perdió de vista a la chica que debía acompañar, pero al menos pudo solucionar eso luego de un tiempo-"Tal vez mucho tiempo"-Pensó pues no hicieron mucho al reencontrarse porque la mayoría de puestos estaban cerrados por no mencionar que después La cosa se complicó cuando unos niños empezaron señalar el maquillaje de Mikasa afortunadamente una mirada molesta de ella fue suficiente para hacer correr a esos niños del miedo. Siguiendo con eso hizo todo lo que Historia le había sugerido, bueno solo lo que recordaba. Le dijo que su maquillaje no se veía mal, cosa que termino alegrando a Mikasa aunque esta sabía que era por cortesía y la acompaño a su casa aunque ella dijo que no había necesitada. Le alegro saber que al menos Mikasa parecía haber disfrutado de la salida sin embargo para él aunque le resulto entretenido también muy cansado**-Al menos ahora puedo descansar-** susurro mientras cerraba los ojos siendo interrumpido al instante por el sonido del timbre de su casa**-¿Quién rayos seria a esta hora?- **Si era Zeke juraba recibirlo con un buen golpe por los problemas que le estuvo dando, aunque el no solía visitarlos por las noches. Tal vez podría ser su padre-"Nah dudo que él vaya a venir sin avisar"- De cualquier manera sea quien sea solo lo atendería de una vez para luego ir a dormir, pero al abrir la puerta se encontró con lo que menos esperaba.

**-¡¿Q-Que haces aquí?!-**Preguntaba todavía sin poder creer quien estaba frente a sus ojos una pequeña chica rubia con la ropa y mochila mojadas por la lluvia tratando de preservar el aliento para hablar **-Eren… ¿Puedo quedarme hoy en tu casa?-**Dijo una cansada Historia mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.


	10. Chapter 10

**Buenas aquí otro capítulo de esta historia gracias por el apoyo y comentarios como siempre. Por la próxima semana publico el siguiente capítulo (ya está escrito) lo he dividido para que se haga menos pesado de leer. Cuídense. **

* * *

**...**

**-¿Que te pasó? ¡¿Estas herida?!-**Pregunto Eren preocupado aun asimilando que Historia estuviera en frente de su casa a estas horas de la noche. No pudo ocultar estar algo alterado por pensar que ella podría haber sido víctima de un asalto o algo parecido.

**-Nada de eso solo…-**Recupero el aliento**-Me escape de casa... hehe-**Esa última risa nerviosa provoco un silencio muy incómodo que hasta las gota de lluvia podían oírse claramente**-Que dices la linda Queen bee te ha pedido quedarse en tu…-**Esto fue suficiente para pasar por alto toda la seriedad el ambiente haciendo que Eren casi cerrara la puerta de no ser porque Historia puso su pie para impedirlo **\- ¡Espera! …-** Dijo mientras empujaba con sus todas sus fuerzas.

**-No tengo tiempo para tus juegos, creí que estabas hablando enserio-**Reacciono Eren algo avergonzado por haberse preocupado por algo que no parecía tan urgente-"Me diste un gran susto"-Pensaba.

**-¡Pero es verdad!-**La chica continuo empujando la puerta**-Por lo menos déjame entrar, está lloviendo-** Esa era una buena razón, dejarla ahí seria ser demasiado para cualquiera. En la mente Historia se regañaba por la forma tan descarada en la que le pidió asilo a Eren -"¿Porque tuve que comportarme así?"- Los nervios la habían traicionado **-Te contare lo que paso…-**

**-Está bien, pero cuando termines volverás a casa-**Ya había tenido la mala suerte de conocer a su padre, sabía que mientras más tiempo estuviera fuera de casa más problemas tendría Historia-"Lo mejor para ella sería que volviese"-Se sentía responsable hasta cierto punto.

**-Me escape porque… Tuve una discusión muy fuerte con mi padre...-**

/FLASHBACK/

_Luego de la agitada travesía por la que tuvo que pasar en el aniversario escolar había llegado a casa, todavía repasando mentalmente lo que había aprendido de Annie sobre tocar la guitarra y… "otras cosas" muy interesantes que le ayudaron a sentirse más tranquila._

_**-Tu padre está molesto, te espera en la cocina-**__Oyó una voz que la quito de sus pensamientos al instante, era una que no solía escuchar a menudo, su madre. Era común no recibir ni un saludo pero no podría ser tan hipócrita como para reclamarle algo después de todo ella tampoco lo hacía salvo cuando habían visitas o estuvieran en algún evento social. _

_**-¿Por qué?-**_

_Se notaba la molestia en su voz__**-¿Que abras hecho niña? -**__Dijo sin apartar los ojos de su revista__**\- No hagas enojar a tu padre, ya sabes cómo se pone-**_

_-"Claro si está de más humor no querrá comprar nada"-Respondió en su mente. Respiro para estar preparada para lo que podría pasar ¿Qué había hecho ahora? Sea lo que sea nada bueno salía cuando su padre estaba molesto, eso lo sabía desde pequeña solo que en ese tiempo tenía a Frieda para apoyarla. Aun no podía imaginarse como ella pudo lidiar con toda esta presión._

_**-Llamaron de la escuela dijeron que te escapaste de tu trabajo-**__Se oyó de golpe justo al poner run pie en la cocina´._

_La tomo de tanto imprevisto que la asusto __**-Eso puedo explicarlo, estaba trabajando pero…-**_

_**-También que golpeaste a alguien-**__Su padre estaba demasiado molesto como para recibir cualquier excusa. _

_-"¿Golpear?"-Tardo unos segundos en recordar el escobazo que le dio a Zeke, no creía que alguien la había visto pero no fue con una mala intención__**-No fue así…-**_

_**-¡CÓMO PUEDES SER TAN INCOMPETENTE!-**_

"_¿Por qué tiene que gritar? Debería dejarme hablar"-De veras que quería decirle como fueron las cosas pero solo se limitó a cerrar la boca._

_**-¡DIJISTE QUE MEJORARIAS TU PROMEDIO Y LO UNICO QUE HACES ES AVERGONZARNOS!-**_

_Cada palabra le daba un punzón en el pecho, era como si su intención real fuera realmente herir a su hija –"¿Por qué hace todo esto? ¿Solo quiere una excusa para gritarme?"-Sus maños empezaban a temblarle mientras las apretaba lo más que podía para aguantar decir algo de lo que podría arrepentirse-_

_**-TU HERMANA HACIA MUY BIEN LAS COSAS POR QUE NO PUEDES HACER LO MISMO-**_

_-"Otra vez con eso"- ¿Ya debería haberse acostumbrada no? O eso creía. Desde pequeña ella siempre pensaba "Si mi hermana paso por esto yo también debería ser capaz" Pero cada vez era más difícil y más al saber que con cada error que cometía su padre siempre encontraba la forma de bajarle toda el autoestima ignorando por completo los logros que había hecho. _

_**-TE ESTAS JUNTANDO CON PESIMA COMPAÑIA COMO ESE DEL OTRO DÍA-**_

_-"¿Eren?"-Recordó la promesa que le había hecho, "No dejar que la menosprecien" ¿Que debía hacer? El ser regañada era duro, No tendría problema si de verdad lo mereciera pero esta vez sí tenía mucho que decir para defenderse y sin embargo no quería escucharla __**-¡¿Vas a escucharme?!—**__Dijo firmemente y en voz alta aun teniendo la mirada aun al suelo._

_**-¿Que vas a decir? ¿Que no fue tu culpa? O les echaras la culpa a otros como siempre-**_

_Tomo aire y levanto la mirada__**-¡…¿QUE QUE VOY A DECIR? PUES QUE ERES UN.…!-**_

/FLASHBACK/

**-Salí de la casa en ese instante solo con lo que tenía a la mano-**Enseño su mochila y celular un tanto apenada.

Eren se quedó anonada por la cantidad de groserías que Historia había dicho era como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de frustración de encima, lo peor es que se dio cuenta que fue en parte su culpa-"Fue por esa tonta promesa, no me refería a que insultara a su padre"- Aunque por lo que le conto ese viejo se lo merecía pero….no era su intención que Historia terminara escapándose de casa por tal riña**-¿Por qué no fuiste con Ymir u otro de tus amigos?-**

**-Ellos no pueden saber que hui, nadie en la escuela nadie debe saberlo…-**Eren veía la cara de preocupación en Historia a él no le importaban mucho los asuntos sobre cuidar la imagen, pero para ella sí sería un escándalo si alguien se enterase de sus problemas familiares**-Y no quiero que se involucren-**Dijo con tono triste **-Si aquí estoy contigo es porque confió en ti-**Eso lo tomo desprevenido dándole una sensación de incomodidad y felicidad pensando en que debía ayudarla al menos por esta noche ya que era muy tarde.

**-No tendría problema en que quedes…-**En realidad si tenía algunos pero fingía que no- **Pero no se si mi madre lo permitiría-** Nunca había invitado a alguien a quedarse a casa y con el mal genio que a veces tenía su madre no estaba seguro.

**-Podría convencerla-**Dijo Historia teniendo algo de esperanza

**-No creo que…-**

….Unos minutos más tarde….

-**Sera un placer que te quedes con nosotros-**Servía la cena felizmente la madre de Eren

**-Muchas gracias señora-**Historia daba un sorbo a su sopa**-Esta delicioso-**No acostumbraba a comer comida casera por lo que esto era refrescante para su rutina.

**-Que una chica tan linda y educada, Eren eres muy afortunado-**

**-Sí, que afortunado-**Gimoteo Eren con algo de sarcasmo mientras miraba a la chica feliz por haber convencido a su madre el poder quedarse simplemente diciendo que sus padres estaban de viaje y que era una buena amiga de su hijo, parece que esto último la cegó totalmente pues estaba muy contenta al enterarse que Eren tenía más amigos aparte de Armin y Mikasa.

**-Eren esta chica vino a visitarte ¿No habrás pensado en dejarla afuera?-**Reprochó su madre.

**-La iba a acompañar a su casa-**Tampoco iba a hacer algo tan vil como dejarla ir a casa sola con este clima y a estas horas. Este dialogo no paso por alto para Historia quien al oír eso se le dibujo na pequeña sonrisa pensado-"Aprendes rápido"-

**-Solo me preocupaba donde dormiría-**

**-Cierto, entonces Historia dormirá en tu habitación-**Lo que dijo Carla fue malpensado por ambos estudiantes, Historia quien se avergonzó mientras Eren casi se atora con su comida

**-¿Y eso por qué? El sofá esta libre- **Eren dijo rápidamente luego de que su mente aclarara el malentendido.

**-Bien entonces tu dormirás ahí-**Parece que Carla ya había tomado una decisión

Antes de que Eren objetara Historia le tomó la palabra**-No tiene que hacer eso ya han hecho mucho por mí-**No le molestaba recibir un trato preferencial en otros lados pero esta era la casa de Eren, además dormir en el cuarto de un chico sería muy incómodo y el aceptar la ayuda seria abusar demasiado de su hospitalidad **-Puedo dormir en el sofá-**Aunque debía admitir que si tenía un poco de curiosidad por ver cómo era la habitación de Eren.

**-Si estás de acuerdo, pero no se queden despiertos hasta tarde mañana tienen clase-**Fue lo último que dijo su madre antes de retirarse.

...Horas después….

A media noche en la sala de la casa recostada sobre el mueble con la mirada hacia el techo la chica rubia se quedaba pensando-"Realmente me atreví a huir de casa"-Aun debatía si fue la mejor decisión, pero no podía arrepentirse ya era demasiado tarde, además Eren y su madre estaban dispuestos a ayudarla. Le dio pena tener que mentirle así a la señora Jaeger pero tenía miedo y como estaba algo desesperada no tenía muchas opciones.

Más que todo ella aún tenía un pensamiento que no la dejaba dormir -"¿De verdad hui solo por la discusión?"- Viéndolo en retrospectiva le parecía bastante ridículo pero y ¿Si todo eso fue una excusa para salir de esa familia? Ya había pensado en eso hace tiempo… Dejar de seguir en esa rutina donde era usada como herramienta y criada para seguir los pasos que le había planeado su familia ¿Seria así toda su vida e ir con una máscara falsa de egocentrismo y lidiar con el odio de cualquiera con tal de cumplir los objetivos de su padre?**-N-oNo quiero…-**Pensó en su hermana, ella era diferente sabía que siempre podía contar con ella**-Como me gustaría que estuvieras conmigo Frieda-**Se cubrió con las sabanas para evitar el frio consecuencia de esto no podía dormir**-…Ya se leeré el libro que me prestó Mikasa-**A lo mejor eso la ayudaba a dejar de pensar en el frio y en todo lo demás. Busco en su mochila, no tuvo tiempo de alistar nada al dejar su hogar por lo que solo se llevó lo que tenía ahí. Rebuscó y encontró el manuscrito de Mikasa ese no era el plan pero ya que lo tenía a la mano podría leerlo estaba un poco ansiosa por ver que había escrito tal vez la sorprendería mostrando un gran talento para escribir.

Abrió el manuscrito y procedió a leerlo usando el celular como linterna, tras pasar unos minutos pudo familiarizarse con la trama principal Un mundo de fantasía donde una chica invoca a un demonio para ayudarla a vencer a una bruja y tras pasar tiempo juntos estos 2 se enamoran, sin embargo la bruja también se enamora del demonio y trata de impedir su amor mientras los persigue.

Le pareció un poco soso al inicio pero mientras iba leyendo le resultaba más y más entretenido incluso no se dio cuenta que casi eran las 2 de la mañana hasta que se percató algo interesante o más bien curioso el personaje de la bruja tenía un cierto parecido a ella –"Quizás solo sea mi imaginación"-Pensó al inicio pero tras seguir leyendo solo reafirmaba esa teoría-"No definitivamente no lo es"- Tanto la descripción como personalidad el personaje era una versión muy maligna de Historia Reiss**.-¿Acaso cree que yo le voy a quitar a…?-** Cerro el manuscrito ya había tenido suficiente con eso de que estaba enamorada de Eren tanto que recordó conversación con Annie.

/FLASHBACK/

_**-¿Te sigue preocupando que él te pueda gustar?-**__Annie notaba lo muy distraída que estaba Historia tanto que sus prácticas con la guitarra sonaban demasiado desafinadas._

_**-Creo que si…-**__Musito mientras dejaba la guitarra y miraba a otro lado para ocultar su rubor._

_Annie no era mucho de familiarizarse con ese tipo de problemas sobretodo tratándose de amor, pero hizo todo lo posible por dar su punto de vista con el conocimiento que tenía__**\- Solamente te gusta, eso es normal- **__Dijo sin mucha importancia-_

_**-¿Cuál es la diferencia?-**_

_**-Un gusto lo tiene cualquiera, estar enamorada es algo más serio-**__Lo decía como si le estuviera explicando a una niña pequeña__**-¿Te ha gustado alguien antes?-**_

_Ella negó con la cabeza, de hecho ahora que recordaba no tenía ningún interés en nadie hasta que Eren llegó a esta escuela. Siempre se la pasaba muy aburrida y con la mirada vacía hacia cualquiera pero cuando lo veía se sentía muy relajada._

_**-Lo ves, te preocupa porque es algo nuevo para ti por eso te sientes confundida muchas confunden una simple atracción con amor-**__Vaya que eso sonó bastante bien hasta el punto de impresionar a la reina quien ahora la veía como alguien muy sabia respecto a esos temas._

_**-Eso…tiene sentido- **_

_/FLASHBACK/_

Esa platica fue muy reveladora, aceptaba que si le gustaba Eren… un poco, pero no era amor y más si se comparaba con Mikasa a quien si se le notaba a kilómetros que estaba realmente enamorada.-"Yo no voy para ese rumbo ¿Verdad?"- Después de todo solo fue a pedirle ayuda a Eren porque era una situación urgente y es alguien de confianza… o quizás este fue el pretexto perfecto para pedirle a Eren quedarse en su casa y a lo mejor**….-Mejor me voy a dormir- **Se cubrió con la sabana para evitar la helada madrugada y finalmente dormir.

...A la mañana siguiente….

**-¡Eren alístate para ir a la escuela!-**Llamo su madre desde la cocina.

**-Ya voy-** Dijo luego de bostezar, intentando levantarse de cama solo para terminar recostándose nuevamente boca abajo-**Voy en 5 minutos….-**Pudo decir antes de volver a quedarse dormido.

**-¡Despierta dormilón!-**Interrumpió su sueño, provocando que se cayera accidentalmente de la cama

**-¡Historia!**-"Es cierto ella está aquí"-

**-Rápido tu madre ya preparó el desayuno-**Le llamó mientras de reojo miraba la habitación de Eren, no estaba tan desordenada como pensaba pero aún faltaban algunas cosas que limpiar.

**-Sí, ya las oí-** Procedió a alistarse con la mayor paciencia que pudo aun con el sueño nublando su mente tampoco es que el llegar temprano fuera su prioridad.

**-¡Pero no te cambias frente a mí!-**Se tapó los ojos para luego salir rápidamente de la habitación-

**-¿Qué?-**Reacciono Eren despertándose completamente por las palabras de Historia dándose cuenta que se estaba quitando los pantalones**-Oh, no puede ser-**Había sido descuidado.

Luego de ese pequeño momento incomodo fue al comedor donde se disponía a desayunar. Dudaba como reaccionaria Historia al verlo tras lo sucedido pero para su sorpresa Historia estaba ayudando a su madre. Para fortuna de Eren ella parecía pretender que nada había pasado así que todo estaría bien por ahora** -¿Que están haciendo?-**Pregunto de forma retórica.

**-Le pedí a historia que me ayudara un poco con los quehaceres-**Dijo su madre mientras aun servía-

**-No creo que sepa mucho de eso-** Recordaba una pequeña anécdota de anoche donde luego de la cena su madre le pidió a ambos si podían lavar los platos, para Eren era algo normal el problema vino cuando Historia casi los rompe en lugar de limpiarlos **–Ya viste lo de ayer-**

**-¡Aún estoy aprendiendo!-**Dijo al sentirse algo ofendida**-¡Hmp! Como otros que no se cambian la ropa interior-**Recordó que lo vio solo cambiándose los pantalones. Menos mal lo dijo en voz lo suficiente mente baja para que solo Eren pudiera escucharla.

El chico un poco avergonzado estaba a punto de responder pero su madre habló primero**-¿Historia no vas a ir a la escuela?-**Carla se dio cuenta que Historia a diferencia de Eren aún no se había alistado.

**-N-No, pero el lunes podre ir sin problema-**Estaba un poco nerviosa por la reacción que pudiera tener, ya de por si pedirle a sus padres faltar a clase era algo imposible porque arruinaría su perfecta asistencia.

**-Bueno en ese caso te quedaras conmigo-**

El buen humor de Carla le resultaba muy extraño a Historia –"¿Era así de sencillo?"-Le hizo sentirse aliviada pero a la vez más culpable por haberle mentido.

**-Eren-**Historia se acercó a él para susúrrale**-Si ves a alguien preguntando por mí por favor mantén todo esto en secreto ¿Si? -**Hacia un gesto de favor

**-No tienes que pedírmelo -**

**-Gracias-**

**-No, enserio si alguien se entera que estas en mi casa me matarían-**Se imaginó a todo el club de la virtud echándosele encima.

**-Cierto... -**Y probablemente no solo ellos sino también gran parte de la escuela podría estar en su contra si se empezaba otro malentendido**-De todas formas agradezco que lo hagas y…-**Pauso un rato todavía dudando si continuar, Eren solo miraba dudosamente lo que quería hacer**-Toma-**Le mostro un tupper con comida dentro**\- Para ti-**

**-¿Lo hiciste tú? –** Era la primera vez que alguien aparte de su madre le preparaba algo de comer, ni siquiera Mikasa lo había intentado no sabía cómo reaccionar por lo que solo dijo**-Ah…Gracias-**Al momento de recibir el contenedor ambos se detuvieron un momento sintiendo el contacto de sus manos mientras las de Historia eran tibias, las de Eren un tanto frías el contacto resultaba confortante para ambos llegando al punto de permanecer ahí por un rato hasta que Historia rompió el hielo.

**-Ya vete o llegaras tarde-**Rápidamente lo saco de la casa para evitar que el ambiente fuera más bochornoso-"¿Cómo pude hacer eso?"-Se cubrió el rostro por lo avergonzada que estaba pero no le duro mucho pues escucho la puerta sonar segundos luego después de que Eren se fuera y tras abrirla vio**-¿Eren?-**

**-Voy a mi cuarto solo será un momento-**Dijo un poco apresurado.

**-¿Q-Que paso?-**

**-Olvide… cambiarme algo…-**Corrió rápidamente a su habitación.

**-¿Algo?-**Inmediatamente captó a lo que se refería causando que se riera por varios minutos. No podía creer que fuera así de fácil liberar la tensión del ambiente solo por querer cambiarse la ropa interior-"Eres todo un caso Eren Jaeger"-Pensaba mientras todavía reía.

….


	11. Chapter 11

**Buenas gente como dije la semana pasada aquí la continuación y ****gracias por los comentarios siempre es un gusto leerlos. Les dejo con una curiosidad ****sabían**** que la ****mayoría**** que lee este fic son de USA y Brazil? No me ****había**** dado cuenta hasta ahora xd, un saludo para ellos ****también****. Cuídense mucho y hasta el próximo capítulo.**

* * *

**-Sí, ya vete o llegaras tarde-**Eren no tuvo objeción pues ella había sido muy rápida al sacarlo de la casa, ya afuera no puedo evitar escuchar a Historia tras la puerta**-Como pude hacer eso-**En un tono muy avergonzado. El no entendía porque pero supuso que era por pasar un rato sin soltar sus manos por recibió su almuerzo, era raro casi la misma sensación de ayer cuando intercambiaron miradas por un tiempo.- "¿A las chicas les afectan esas cosas o solo será Historia?"- Tuvo una idea una que en ninguna circunstancia se atrevería pero no supo que fue lo que lo impulsó y se atrevió, toco la puerta dio la excusa de tener que cambiarse de ropa aunque realmente no lo necesitaba. Todo por un tonto intento de querer ser gracioso para que ella cambiara de estado de ánimo y gracias a las risas que escucho al volver se dio cuenta que su plan fue exitoso, con consecuencia de sentirse algo apenado al recordarlo**.-La buena acción del día-**Dijo aunque ahora el avergonzado era él pero luego de un rato dejaría de afectarle.

Caminando a la escuela meditaba sobre todo lo que ella estaba influyendo en su vida, más de lo que creía. Además jamás se hubiera imaginado a Historia Reiss preparándole el almuerzo. En otras ocasiones hubiera pensado que lo hizo con una doble intención pero tomando en cuenta que le había dado un lugar donde quedarse es un buen agradecimiento ya no era la misma chica odiosa que lo metió en problemas, quizás solo necesitaba conocerla mejor-"Ella ha cambiado"- Y en cuanto a él…todavía seguía con los mismo problemas y con el mayor que era el no saber qué hacer con su futuro. Casi nunca pensaba en esas cosas más por evitar el tema, esa fue una de la razones por la cual Zeke no paraba de ser tan irritante cada vez que venía a verlo siempre sacaba ese tema ¿Qué harás luego de terminar la secundaria? o ¿Cuáles son tus metas? Menos mal su madre era más comprensiva con ese tema pero hasta cuando tiempo más podría seguir así**-Mejor me concentro en el día de hoy-**Ya se sentía así de cansado y el día apenas acababa de empezar.

Menos mal el día transcurrió con normalidad aunque a la hora del receso pudo oír conversaciones en las que se mencionaba a Historia y el motivo de su ausencia, ella llamaba mucho la atención incluso en otras aulas. Fuera de eso todo pareció ser más tranquilo aunque cuando saco su almuerzo Armin y Mikasa preguntaron quién se lo había preparado, obviamente no pudo decir quien lo había hecho por lo que mintió diciendo que fue algo que el hizo intentando cocinar. No era sorprenderse que le creyera ya que la comida apenas se veía como algo comestible-"Parece algo que yo cocinaría"-Y gracias a eso a los 2 se les quitaron las ganas de pedirle que compartiera, sin embargo el sabor no era nada terrible por lo que pudo agárrale gusto.

A la salida, estaba al tanto que los del club de la virtud eran los más alarmando por Historia, pero parecía que no solo por ella ya que por un segundo le pareció haber escuchado su nombre pero era demasiado flojo para indagar y probablemente fueron imaginaciones suyas o eso creía al ver que justo ahora de la nada todo el club empezó a rodearlo. Estaban Ymir, Reiner, Hitch, Marlo y Berthold la pandilla completa.

La chica de cabello castaño se acercó y fingió toser**-Este Eren…-**Se le acerco tratando de no parecer intimidante.

Eren estaba un poco fastidiado sabía que ella no se comportaría así a menos que estuviera a punto de pedirle algo **-¿Que quieren ahora?-**

**-Queremos saber dónde esta historia-**

**-¡SI DONDE ESTA LA REINA!-**Reiner alzó la voz exigiendo una respuesta.

**-¡Cálmate grandulón estamos pidiendo un favor no debemos parecer malos!-**Decía todo eso mientras le aplicaba una llave a Reiner. Cosa que el resto del club y Eren miraban con gracia

Debía haber previsto esto pero… ¡¿Qué Historia no les había dicho que no vendría?!-"Lo debe haber olvidado"-Supuso que fingir demencia era lo mejor que podía hacer para evitar que se enteren donde está**-¿Y cómo yo sabría eso?-**

Hitch se le adelanto a Ymir **-Han tenido mucho interacción últimamente –**Dio una ligera risa**\- Me pregunto si están en algo más- **Se notaba que ella fue quien tuvo la idea de ir a preguntarle a Eren.

Esas últimas palabras perturbaron a Reiner**-¡No bromees con eso!-**

Es verdad que se había encontrado mucho con Historia estos días**-¿Por qué no se lo preguntan a ella?-**Estaba seguro de que tenían una forma de comunicarse por estar en el mismo club.

**-Ella no nos contesta…-**Reiner dijo algo decaído.

**-¡El no necesita saber eso!-**Interrumpió Ymir un tanto avergonzada

Eren suspiro y sacó su celular. Se le ocurrió la idea de que mientras estaban discutiendo podría enviarle un mensaje a Historia para decirle que los llame y les diga que no se preocuparan por ella, pero esto no salió como lo había planeado porque Reiner fue lo suficiente perspicaz como para darse cuenta de lo que hacía y quitarle el celular

**-¡¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?!-**Exclamó Eren un tanto cabreado

El capitán del equipo de futbol ignoró la pregunta para centrase en el celular de Eren**-¿¡Cómo es que tienes el número de Historia?!-**Lo reconocía inmediatamente ya que se lo sabía de memoria al intentar llamarla tantas veces en vano.

**-¡¿Tiene el número de Historia?!-** Dijeron en eco los demás miembros del club de la virtud incluso hasta Hitch que no se esperaba que sus insinuaciones fueran verdad.

**-Le envió un mensaje –**Reiner puso cara de terror

**-¿Qué dice?-** Ymir señalo a Eren**-Tu destino dependerá de lo que diga-**Le advirtió, sintiendo en el fondo algo de temor por lo que podría encontrar.

**\- Le dijo que nos llam...-**No termino de leer pues el celular le había sido arranchado de sus manos con tan fuerza que hasta ni pudo reaccionar. Dirigió a ver de quien se trataba y por un segundo pudo ver a un Eren completamente diferente con una mirada agresiva y sin temor que hizo que le dieran escalofríos.

**-Esto es mío-**Dijo Eren con la misma simpleza de siempre parecía como si todo lo que hubiera visto Reiner fuera parte de su imaginación a lo que el rubio se quedó medio perplejo pero antes de que dijera algo el celular de Ymir estaba sonando.

**-¡Historia! ¡Estaba tan preocupada!-**Todos los demás oían la llamada mientras la reina les explicaba o más bien mentía sobre lo que le estaba pasando diciendo que estaba enferma y que no podría ir hoy y que se quedaran trabajando en el club.**-Pero historia ¿Por qué Eren tiene tu numero?-**

**-Claro que tengo su número sino como nos íbamos a encontrar cuando me acompaño de compras, fue solo por precaución- **Dio la excusa más convincente que pudo.

**-Si tú lo dices…-** La llamada finalizo y la situación volvió a ponerse tranquila aunque seguía sospechando de todo eso **-Y no creas que hemos terminado conti…-**Iba a decirle a Eren, sin embargo este ya había escapado del lugar**-Ese tonto se volvió a escapar-**

**-Tan escurridizo como siempre-**Dijo Hitch**-Esto será un gran chisme-**

**-¿Por qué? Solo intercambiaron números-**Marlo preguntaba todo ingenuo.

**-No sabes nada de esas cosas…-**Hitch ya se habida dado por vencida en hacerlo entender**-Y no me refiero a Eren o Historia sino…-**Miro al rubio**-…A lo que paso contigo Reiner acaso te quedaste frio… ¿Eren te dio miedo?-**

**-¡T-Tonterías! Solo me sorprendió por lo del número de Historia-**

**-Aun no me creo que se lo haya dado, la debe haber extorsionado o algo parecido-** Ymir parecía celosa.

**-¿No se están alterando demasiado?-**Bertholdt habló en un intento da calmarlos-

**-¡No estoy alterada!-** Finalmente se tranquilizó aunque aún se le notaba algo fastidiada**-Es que me parece raro… -**"Con cualquiera de nosotros siempre tarda más en responder. A él le respondió al instante"-Son pequeños detalles que solo ella se daba cuenta**-Tenemos que hacer un plan-**

**-¡Cuenta conmigo!-**Dijo Reiner pues tras los comentarios de Hitch empezó a sentir que su encuentro con Eren fue algo más personal.

**-Reiner se apunta ¿Y tú Hitch?-**

**-Llámame cuando se ponga interesante-**Dijo mientras se iba del lugar arrastrando a Marlo**-Yo y este iremos yendo al club**

**-Espera aun no me han preguntado-**

**-Tranquilo nos llamaran de todas formas-**Hitch le dijo Marlo para que no se quejara.

**-Ya tenemos 2 mas ¿Nos acompañas Bertholdt?-** Le preguntó para que no se sintiera ignorado a lo que este respondió asintiendo

**\- ¿Y cuál es el plan?-**El rubio no tenía idea de lo que harían ahora.

**-Aún no se… si tan solo tuviéramos una forma de alejar a Eren de Historia….-**Su cara se puso roja de tanto pensar hasta que a lo lejos pudo ver su respuesta**-¡Bingo! Ahí esta nuestro plan-** Señalando a Mikasa y Armin.

No muy lejos de ahí estaba Eren quien había conseguido escapar de club de la virtud, eso de enviarle un mensaje a Historia fue muy arriesgado pero más fue el arrancarle el celular a Reiner, no es que haya sido malo después de todo lo había tomado sin su permiso. Eran pocas las veces en las que se ponía de forma en la que sacaba un lado un poco "Salvaje" recordó que la última vez que fue cuando le mordió la cabeza a Historia y nada bueno había resultado de eso. **-Menos mal ya terminaron las clases- **Fue directo a la salida con de algo de temor por encontrarse al padre de Historia tal vez estaría buscándola durante todo el día, aunque no podría imaginarse a un tipo como Rod Reiss preocupado por alguien –"Tal vez su madre iría por ella"-Luego de un rato noto que algo raro estaba pasando desde que salió de la escuela un coche negro parecía estar siguiéndolo a paso lento, le tomo unos cuantos segundos confirmarlo por lo que su primer pensamiento fue correr pero para cuando iba a hacerlo el coche ya estaba a su lado con las ventanas polarizadas abriéndose lentamente para mostrar al conductor.

Al ver algo así de sospechoso solo se le podía ocurrir que se trataba de un posible secuestro**-¿Qué demonios quieres?-**Trato de hacerse lo más rudo que pudo.

**-¿Te llamas Eren? ¿Verdad?-**Dijo una voz femenina que pudo reconocer.

**-Espera tu eres…-**Cuando las ventanas se abrieron completamente pudo verla.

**-Frieda Reiss, nos conocimos hace unos días-**Le dijo con la sonrisa más pura que tenía.

**-S-Si me acuerdo-**Como si fuera posible olvidar a aquella mujer tan deslumbrante, era obvio que la recordaba aun con lo poco que habían interactuado, Eren sabía que era una buena persona por lo que ya no había nada que temer pero todavía tenía que preguntar **-¿Era necesaria esa persecución siniestra?-**

**-Lo siento a veces olvido que es el auto de mi padre -**Sonrió un poco apenada por la confusión**-Es muy sombrío ¿No?-**

**-Y que lo digas-**Eso explicaba el aura siniestra del vehículo-

**-Te estaba llamando pero no me escuchabas-**

-"¿En serio?" Que vergüenza todavía tener esa costumbre de caminar sin concentrarse**\- Estaba algo distraído-**No podía decirle el motivo, por lo que preguntó-**Y… ¿Que estás haciendo aquí?-**

**-Vine a recoger a Historia ¿Sabes si va tardar?-**

**-Ahh… eso-**Ahora que sabía que estaba aquí por Historia no podía contarle**\- No estamos en la misma clase-**Respondió de la forma más natural que pudo.

**-Ya veo-**Se le veía en la cara una tristeza muy grande**\- Estoy muy preocupada-**

**-¿Por qué?-**Se le escapó a Eren.

**-Es que mi padre me pidió que viniera por ella urgentemente, creo que ellos tuvieron una discusión muy fuerte y…-**El estar preocupada no le hizo darse cuenta que estaba diciendo demasiado sobre la vida personal de su familia **–No-No te preocupes es solo un pequeño problema-**Intentaba minimizar los hechos para dejar el tema de lado.

-"Su padre la envió a ella para recogerla"- Lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue que los padres de Historia no quieran ensuciarse las manos con todo esto por lo que enviaron a Frieda, si era una buena opción pero… ¿Que sus padres no tienen un sentido de responsabilidad con su hija?-"No sé si debería decirle de esto a Historia…"

**-¿Eren?-**

**-No pasa nada….-**Se dio cuenta que estaba pensando demasiado **-Si dices que no es problema te creo…-**Tenía prisa por irse pues temía que en un descuido pudiera terminar diciendo de más**-Fue un gusto verte, nos vemos-**Se despidió.

**-¿Ya te vas?-**

**-Las clases ya terminaron-**Remarcó lo obvio

**-Es que esperaba que habláramos un poco más –**Pauso un momento**-Quería saber cómo le ha ido a mi hermana-**Eren lo entendió, había oído que no pasaban mucho tiempo juntas debido a su trabajo pero a pesar de todo eso ambas se querían era un alivio ver que alguien en la familia de Historia de verdad si se preocupaba por ella**-Como no se puede ahora…–**Saco una de sus tarjetas **–Tendrá que ser después, ten-**

Eren la recibió y miró**-¿De quién es este número?-**

**\- El mío, para que hablemos-**Se le ocurrió una idea**\- También puedes llamarme si quieres saber algo más de mi hermanita.**

**-Segur…**-"Un momento ¿Para que quiero yo eso?" Aceptarlo le iba a dar a entender que si estaba interesado en Historia…. La vio de nuevo a la cara y aceptó-"Rayos a ella sí que es difícil decirle que no"**-¿Y tú? ¿Te quedaras?-**

**-Sí, tengo que recoger a mi hermanita-**

Tras una despedida Eren siguió con su camino solo que esta vez acompañado de un remordimiento que surgió al despedirse-"Ella no sabe qué Historia no vino hoy", Era solo cuestión de tiempo para que le pregunte a alguien y se entere, seguramente se alarmaría después y saldría en su búsqueda por el resto del día. No podía dejarla así-"Maldito cargo de conciencia"**-A Historia no debería importarle si le digo a su hermana donde está ¿Cierto?-**Después de todo ella era alguien en quien confiaba por lo que regreso a donde estaba**-Frieda hay algo que no te he dicho…-**

…De vuelta en Casa de Eren…

Ya terminando con parte de la limpieza en la sala se sentó exhausta en el sofá**-"Esto es más difícil de lo que creí"-**Pero al menos estaba cumpliendo con lo que le había prometido a la mamá de Eren que era el ayudar en la casa mientras ella estaba de compras; veía el reloj 11:00 am-**Ya casi es hora de que Eren regrese-**Un poco temprano pero como todo día después de un evento escolar siempre las clases terminaban antes. Se limpió el delatan que le presto Carla y se concentraba en la puerta para espera a que Eren llegara pensando en lo curioso que era todo el ambiente, estaba sola en casa en actitud de ama de casa**-Que curioso que me quede así esperándolo parece como si fuéramos una…-**Abrió los ojos en par y detuvo totalmente sus pensamiento para corregir lo que estaba a punto decir**.**

Tocaron la puerta y ver tras la mirilla que se trataba de Eren por lo que no tenía problema al abrir la puerta sin embargo no venía solo sino acompañado de alguien que no esperaba**-Eren y…**

**-¡Historia me tenías preocupada!-**La primera reacción de la pelinegra fue darle un gran abrazo.

**-¿He-Hermana que haces aquí?-**

**-Eren fue tan amable de decirme donde estaba-**El chico simplemente miro a otro rascándose la nuca con el índice.

**-Eso lo explica-**Vio lo nervioso que estaba por no haber cumplido su palabra pero lo comprendía **-Debería molestarme pero ¿A quién quiero engañar? Estoy feliz de verte-**

Ya reunidos decidieron ponerse más cómodos y sentarse en el comedor Historia y Frieda hablaba mientras Eren solo se quedaba callado prestando más atención de la que debería.

**-Quisiera que regreses Historia-**Dijo Frieda mientras en Eren se mostraba una expresión de alivio pensaba que ya era hora de que se solucionen las cosas.

**-¿Qué paso con papá?-**

**-El me llamó y me pidió buscarte-**

**-No puede ni siquiera venir él-**Se sintió un tanto molesta, no quería una disculpa ni nada simplemente quería hablar con el de buena manera para poderle decir todo lo que piensa, esta vez sin perder el control**-¿Debe dejarte siempre todo el trabajo sucio?-**

**-Él puede ser difícil a veces, pero ya sabes que en el fondo se preocupa-**

-**No Frieda, él es un patán no le importa nada de mí siempre que termine cumpliendo todos sus planes-** Ahora que lo pensaba todo tenía sentido-**Todas esas libertades, todos los lujos, todo eso…. en realidad no significa nada…-**Recientemente lo había descubierto**-No quiero seguir así.**

**-¿No crees que exageras demasiado por una discusión?-**Eren se metió en la conversación al ver que se enojaba por algo que no le parecía tan grave.

**-No se trata solo de eso Eren-**Se sentó de nuevo**-Desde que era una niña he vivido para impresionar a mis padres actuando y haciendo todo lo que me dicen y al más mínimo error lo único que hacen es tirar al piso mi autoestima ¿Todo para qué? ¿Para volverme manipulable y así decidan todo mi futuro? ¡No quiero ser títere de nadie!-**

**-Historia ellos... lo hacen porque creen que es mejor para ti, pueden parecer estrictos pero te quieren-**A Eren le parecía raro que esas palabras vinieran de Frieda era como si ni ella misma se las creyera.

**-Y no me molestaría si realmente esa fuera la intención pero no es así-** Recordaba su actitud egocéntrica y orgullosa que debía tener cuando en realidad tenía un cero interés sobre todas las cosas**\- Ya lo he vivido…No quiero volver a eso-**Probablemente producto de la forma en como fue criada**\- Ni ser alguien falsa…Quiero decidir sobre mi vida y ser yo misma-**Sus ojos se mostraban lagrimas con muchas verdad ella no estaba mintiendo, hablaba con toda la sinceridad que podía**\- No sé cómo te libraste de todo eso hermana, pero yo también quisiera hacerlo-**Frieda estaba completamente silencio**-Incluso si eso implica renunciar a todo lo que mi padre y madre me dieron-**

Eren comprendía la importancia de querer tener tu propia identidad y ser realmente sincero con lo que piensas pero no tenía idea de cómo se sentirá el no poder elegir sobre el rumbo de tu vida ya que siempre tenía la puerta abierta para ser lo que quisiera en el futuro, pero aun no decidía. Al enterase de esto quería ayudarla pero también debía ser realista con todo esto**-¿Y qué piensas hacer? No puedes quedarte toda tu vida en mi casa-**

**-Es cierto….pero aun así no quiero volver-**

**-¡Podrás quedarte conmigo!-**Dijo Frieda a quien también se le notaba tristeza por lo que había oído a su hermana, tanto que estaba llorando. Ella en un abrazo le hizo saber que comprendía como se sentía.

**-Tú no estarás mucho tiempo. Viniste hoy a pesar de tu agenda solo por mí-**Historia se secó las lagrimas

No había error en eso, ella tendría que volver a su trabajo pronto**-Encontrare la forma te lo prometo Historia-**La abrazo nuevamente

Eren sin darse cuenta sonreía al ver la conmovedora escena. Supuso que la estancia de Historia en su casa terminaría pronto por lo que ahora todo volvería a ser como antes-"Fue buena idea el traer a Frieda"-En el fondo le daba algo de envidia la relación fraternal que tenían, ellas se apoyaban mucho a diferencia de él y Zeke pues cada vez que se reunían siempre peleaban por cualquier tontería.

Un estruendo sonó en la casa interrumpió el momento

**-¡Hola familia! ¡Eren que te dije sobre que dejaras la puerta abierta! ¡No seas irresponsable!-**Se oyó un regaño desde la entrada principal-

**-¡¿Que es esa forma de entrar?!-** Le respondió Eren algo enojado desde el comedor-.

**-¿Ese es?-**Historia pregunto para asegurarse si era quien estaba pensando

**-Sí, es él -**Dijo Eren, Su medio hermano había llegado por lo que con la mayor prisa que tuvo fue a darle la "Bienvenida".**\- ¡Qué demonios!, ¡¿Por qué no tocas la puerta como la gente normal?!-**

**-Soy como de la familia y….-**Vio la sombra de 2 personas sentadas en el comedor**-¿Alguien vino a visitarte?-**Zeke trato de verlos desde lejos**.**

**-No…-**Respondió en un intenso de mentir pero de cualquier forma Zeke ya estaba yendo al lugar

**-¡Tienes visitas Eren! No tienes que avergonzarte, pero si son…-**Se detuvo en seco al ver quienes estaban justo al entrar, por un lado estaba la niña rubia que había visto ayer no esperaba encontrarla pero eso no fue lo que lo dejó sorprendido sino quien estaba a su lado… y parece que ella tenía la misma reacción que él. Una mirada totalmente fija como si tuvieran mucho que decirse pero no sabían dónde comenzar, queriendo que uno dijera la primera palabra para así poder responderle inmediatamente. Todo esto pasaba mientras Eren e Historia observaban atentamente con un mal presentimiento.

**-¿Fri-Frieda?-**

**-Zeke…-**

**-Que gusto vert...-**

**-¡QUE HACES AQUI!-** Lo grito tan fuerte que asusto a todos los de la sala**-¡Desgraciado, mal hombre, ruin, manipulador…!-**Y otro sinnúmero de insultos que se pasaban por la mente.

**-Oye que estás diciendo…-**Zeke muy nervioso simplemente retrocedía poco a poco para tratar de calmar los gritos de la joven.

**-¡Como te atreves a buscarme después de que lo que hiciste!-**

**-Te juro que es una coincidencia…-**

**-Frieda cálmate-**Historia la agarró del brazo a la vez que estaba tan impactada, nunca había visto a su hermana actuar de esa manera y Eren jamás pensó que una mujer así de educada como Frieda pudiera decir tales cosas y perder la compostura solo con ver a alguien incluso si ese alguien es Zeke.

**-¿Qué clase de relación tienen ustedes dos?-**Historia preguntó aun intentado de calmar a su hermana.

**-Nosotros pues… trabajábamos en el mismo lugar y…-**Zeke suspiro y respondió**-…Éramos pareja…-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Continuará…


	12. Chapter 12

**Buenas a todos, aquí otro capítulo más y en compensación por el anterior mes sin nada el siguiente capítulo se sube la próxima semana. Muchas gracias por el apoyo y comentarios de veras que ayudan a continuar. P.D: Lávense las manos y cuídense mucho**

* * *

Todavía atónito por lo que acababa de escuchar Eren solo podía ver como la pareja de hermanos mayores seguía discutiendo-"Espera… ¿Pareja?"-¿Era una broma? ¿Una mujer que era prácticamente perfecta había tenido una relación con alguien como Zeke? Eso si que no se lo podía creer**-¿Cómo eso es posible? Él es Zeke-**Y parece que no era el único en esa sala que pensaba iguaL

**-Sí, hermana –**Historia tampoco podía tragarse ese cuento, el hombre de quien Frieda le había hablado cada vez que la visitaba, aquel que la había hecho muy feliz y que le había contado tantas cosas buenas era… Zeke.- "No se parece nada su descripción"-Principalmente en cuanto a lo físico-"Ayer parecía un vagabundo, hoy se ve mucho más arreglado"- Pero sobre la personalidad de verdad que no había punto de comparación.

**-¿Qué fue lo que hizo?-**Eren preguntó esperando una respuesta de Frieda.

**-Nada-**Se adelantó Zeke queriendo finalizar con todo de una vez**-Solo está molesta por algo de hace mucho -**

**-Solo me utilizaste para tus planes-**Se le notaba tambaleo en los puños de Frieda, una mezcla de resentimiento y enojo **-No debí defenderte todas esas veces…-**

**-¿Defenderte?- **

**-Son cosas del trabajo…-**Seguía evitando todo el tema de conversación**-Ella no tenía problemas ahí-**

**-¡Lo que hiciste fue tan grave que tuve que renunciar para enmendar todo!-**

**-¿En serio? ….Lo siento…-**Se notaba que eso si lo hizo sentir algo culpable**-Al menos no te despidieron-**Le dijo para tratar de calmarla un poco **\- Así no quedaras mal…-**

Por la cara de Frieda se notaba que el intento de Zeke de verle el lado positivo obviamente falló**-Descarado…Debí dejar que te echaran-**

**-Eres un desagraciado Zeke-**

**-Que bajo, incluso para ti-**Tanto Historia como Eren estaban del lado de Frieda; quien podía culparlos después de todo las declaraciones de Zeke y Frieda no hacían más que dejar mal al mayor de los Jaeger.

**-¿Por qué tengo que verme yo como el malo? ¡Ella tampoco es una santa!-**

**-E imagino que no dirás nada para probarlo-**Eren le dijo muy escéptico

**-Claro que no, yo soy un caballero-**

**-¿Qué clase de caballero no te apoya cuando más te necesita?-**Frieda le alzo la voz

**-¡Querías que abandonara mi vida! También fue difícil para mí no estar contigo-**

**-Dices eso, pero cuando te conocí no parabas de hacerme la vida imposible…-**

**-Eso fue antes de estar juntos, SABES QUE CAMBIÉ-**

**-Y te crei hasta que… me di cuenta que eres la peor clase de hombre que solo preocupas por sí mismo en lugar de los demás-**

Eso sí le dolió, _"Que no se preocupaba por demás"_ Se supone que ella lo conoce bien, sabe el gran afecto que le tiene a su familia, en especial a su madre-"¿Por qué miente así?"-Zeke se cuestionaba en su mente si… ¿Acaso Frieda se estaba vengando de él haciéndolo quedar como un patán o solo intenta provocarlo?**-Yo si me preocupo por mi familia, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de ti ¿Verdad?-**

**-¡No te atrevas! ¡Esto no es sobre mí!-**

**-¡Tampoco debe ser sobre mí!-**

**-¡Eres un patán!-**

La actitud de Frieda solo hizo que Zeke perdiera el control de lo que decía**-… Cuéntales como evitabas ver a tu hermana pequeña para pasar tiempo juntos-**Fue lo primero que recordó de todas las veces que hablaban cuando eran pareja**-Ella quería abandonar a su familia para fugarse conmigo. Oh… pero yo soy el malo ¿Verdad?-**Añadió el sarcasmo en la pregunta final habiendo sacado todo lo que se había guardado y evitaba decir, Zeke suspiro cansado** -Me odia porque no acepte eso-**

**-¡No seas mentiroso Frieda haría eso¡-**Historia salió en defensa de su hermana, recordaba que hace tiempo las visitas de su hermana habían hecho muy tardías a veces hasta llamaba para decir que no vendría, pero… la declaración de Zeke no sería suficiente**\- Ella hubiera querido visitarme-**Se negaba a creer que su hermana no quería verla cuando más la necesitaba y mucho menos abandonarla junto al resto de su familia**-¿Frieda..…?-**

La pelinegra no respondía, estaba callada como si pensara en un argumento para poder defenderse pero no decía nada.

**-Frieda…-**Se escuchaba la voz de Historia apagándose a medida que sus sospechas se hacían realidad.

**-¡Imbécil, como se te ocurre decir eso frente a su hermana!**-Eren le grito a Zeke

**-¡¿QUE?!¡¿ELLA ES SU HERMANA?!-** No estaba enterado, aunque viéndola bien había un poco de parecido pero ¿Cómo iba a saberlo?-"Ella debe ser la razón por la cual Frieda está aquí, mierda el mundo sí que es pequeño"- Debía improvisar y decir algo para intentar arreglar lo que ocasiono**-Sabes en realidad todo era broma...-**Pauso y continuo pensando**\- Frieda… Eh es muy melodramática como ahora…**

**-….No-**La pelinegra lo detuvo**\- Tienes razón…-**Se cubrió los ojos en intento e ocultar su llanto**-Yo… Lo siento Historia-**Fue lo último que dijo con suficiente fuerza para soportar que las lágrimas siguieran cayendo.

**-Frieda…Tú…-**La chica rubia no podía decir nada más, lo había confirmado incluso queriendo preguntar más pero se atrevía.

**-Te entenderé si ya no me respetas-**La mayor de las Reiss se disculpó y se salió de la casa sin mirar atrás dejando a Historia aun procesando lo que le acababa de descubrir.

Zeke se dio cuenta que había echado a perder todo y en un último intenso desesperante de enmendar las cosas trato de detenerla**-¡Frieda! ¡No huyas!- **Cosa que obviamente no funcionó al terminar siendo ignorado**.-¿Que paso con eso que siempre me decías? ¡Encarar las cosas!-**Ella finalmente se había marchado.

-"De todos los lugares de mundo tenía que venir justo aquí ¿Cómo había conocido a Eren?…-Tenia esa y muchas otras preguntas en su mente pero no era el momento de preguntar**\- La niña debe estar llorando…-**No era su intención afectar a la chica**-Por ahora no puedo hacer nada-** Lo mejor era irse y confiar en que Eren en estos momentos.

Dentro de la casa Eren veía que Historia llevaba una expresión de tristeza y a la vez de ¿Molestia? Ante último intento entablar una conversación**.-Oye Historia…-**

Ella supo lo Eren intentaría hacer; trato de resistir el no llorar y aparentar conversar tranquila pero cuando lo vio de frente solo… le salieron las lágrimas mientras intentaba morderse los labios para evitar lo inevitable

**-¿A dónde vas?-**Vio que ella se fue corriendo en dirección al baño a lo que Eren la siguió solo pudiendo oír el sonido del agua caer a través de la puerta**\- No uses ducha si no vas a… -"**No debo decir esas cosas ahora"-Parecía que si estaba muy dolida por lo que escuchó, pero no sabía que decirle**-Si quieres hablar sobre eso…-**

**-Quiero estar sola... Por favor solo un momento-**Alcanzo a decir

-"Todos necesitamos un tiempo para pensar pero…"- Recordó la primera vez en la que estaban en una situación parecida ella escondiéndose en las duchas de la escuela solo para evitar confrontarlo**-…Esta bien-**"Siempre evitando que te vean así"-

**-¡Eren!-**Se oyó un llamado detrás de él que casi le da un susto. Su madre había regresado-Mamá

**-¿Qué pasa mamá?-**Se levantó rápidamente.

**-¿Donde esta historia? Tengo algo para ella-**Se mostraba de buen humor

**-Se-Se está duchando-**Quizá más tarde podría ayudarla pero no mientras su madre estuviera presente, por temor a que malpiense las cosas de estar tanto tiempo cerca de la puerta.

**-Historia ¿Estás ahí?-** Carla dio un toque a la puerta.

La rubia reaccionó**\- Se-Señora Jaeger-**Se secó las lágrimas y se dirigió cerca a la puerta rápidamente**-Si… eh… Solo iba a ducharme -**

**-¿Tienes un cambio de ropa?-**

**-Ah… Lo olvide-**Dijo para excusarse, estaba nerviosa. Se vio al espejo con los ojos enrojecido pensando en una forma para ocultarlos y poder abrir la puerta.**-Es solo que…**

**-Ya que estas en eso podrías probarte esto-**Dejo la bolsa frente a la puerta-Te lo dejo aquí fuera-

Historia abrió la puerta viendo de reojo que no estuviera Eren y saco lo que había en la bolsa **-Es…muy bonito-**Era un vestido amarillo de una pieza con diseños bastante lindos por lo que se apresuró rápido a ducharse para poder probárselo.

Salió dirigiéndose la sala con el conjunto puesto buscando a la madre de Eren para poder agradecerle, a pesar de no estar acostumbrada a usar ropas casuales esta le parecía una muy especial y cómoda.

**-Te ves muy linda Historia –**Dijo la madre de Eren.

**-Gracias, le juro que se lo pagare cuando…-**

**-No tienes porque y además ya me ayudas mucho en la casa-**

A Historia le apenaba ser tratada así, sentía que no lo merecía, tanta amabilidad sincera la hacía sentir extraña. Vio a Eren sentado en el comedor, ella tenía un poco de vergüenza al verlo después de todo había salido llorando frente a él, aun con eso debía preguntárselo**-¿Qué tal me veo?-**Le pregunto a Eren algo nerviosa.

**-Te ves mejor-**Dijo como si estuviera programado para decirlo Y… ¿Se estaba refiriendo a su estado de ánimo? Parece como si… Debía haber imaginado un comentario así, por lo menos ya se sentía un poco mejor por dejar en pensar en lo de Frieda y Zeke.**-Y luces bien con eso-** Añadió el chico justo cuando Historia estaba a punto de irse, a pesar de estar de espaldas sonrió al escucharlo, tanto la madre como el hijo habían conseguido animarla un poco.

…Horas más tarde….

Ya siendo más de noche Historia ayudaba a la madre de Eren, todavía le costaba dejar de pensar en el asunto de su hermana no pudiendo evitar volver a sentirse triste por lo que había oído... ¿Enserio su hermana hubiera preferido irse con Zeke y dejar a toda la familia, incluyéndola? ¿Por qué? Podría entenderlo si fuera alguien como un príncipe azul o el hombre perfecto pero… ¡Se trataba de alguien como Zeke! Un tipo que con lo poco que conocía ya era el ser más irritante del mundo y no solo según ella. No sabía si sentirse triste o enojada.

¿Qué habría ocurrido exactamente entre esos 2?-Frieda y Zeke…-Sabia que este último era el medio hermano de Eren y lo visitaba algunas veces; fuera de eso no se explica porque Zeke se interesaría por la vida de su medio hermano, o por qué la madre de Eren le permitía entrar a su casa si después de todo él era el hijo de otra mujer. Todas estas preguntas generaban nuevas dudas.

**-¿Te preocupa algo Historia?-**Le preguntó Carla

**-No es nada –**Trato de volver a centrarse en lo que hacía.

**-Te noto pensativa-**

Tuvo que ceder**-Solo me preocupaba sobre la relación de Eren y Zeke-**Al menos así quizás podría averiguar algo sobre como Zeke y Frieda se había relacionado-**Eren siempre se enoja cada vez que lo ve me gustaría que saber cómo fue que se conocieron…-**

**-¿Ya conociste a Zeke?-**

**\- Vino aquí temprano a buscar a Eren…-**No estaba mintiendo en eso, pero aun así no se atrevía a contra lo demás**-¿Cree que alguien como Zeke es una buena influencia para él?**

**-No veo problema, me parece una gran persona -**

**-¿En serio?-**Ni historia se lo creía-"Como puede alguien como el caerle bien a una mujer como la Carla y también Frieda…"**-…Incluso si es hijo de otra mujer- **Poco Tardo para darse cuenta que pensó eso último en voz alta.

Carla se puso pensativa por un momento como si dudara si contar algo o no

Ante esa reacción Historia solo pudo alterarse**-No-no más bien quería decir... Eren me conto un poquito sobre su vida…-**Vio como sus palabras captaron aún más la atención de la señora Jaeger por lo que solo dijo**-Que mal con esas mujeres que se ponen con hombre ya casados-**Para intentar ponerse del lado de Carla.

**-La amante era yo…-**

**-¡EH! ¡LO LAMENTO! ¡LO LAMENTO! Es que no sabía que…-**"Es obvio si Zeke es mucho mayor que Eren ¡Como pude ser tan estúpida!"-Quería que se la tragara la tierra agarrándose los cabellos de la vergüenza para poder reprenderse asimismo.

**-Tranquila en ese entonces yo tampoco sabía-**Puso la mano sobre sus hombros para calmarla**\- Mi esposo ya tenía una familia y un hijo este era Zeke-**

**-Entonces ¿Qué paso con el padre de Eren?…-**Preguntaba un tanto más serena.

**-Ya te imaginaras que pasó después…Discutimos y se terminó yendo por un tiempo-**Ella parece que hablaba tranquilamente de eso como si lo hubiera superado, era eso o era muy buena fingiendo.

**-Lo siento por haberle hecho recordar eso…-**

**-Descuida, además actualmente estamos en buenos términos y en parte eso es gracias a Zeke-**

**-¿Zeke?-**

**-A pesar de tener todo los motivos para odiarnos Zeke se preocupa por nosotros -**

-"Y Eren se comporta así con el…"-Tal vez Zeke no era un total idiota como pensaba, pero aún no estaba convencida del todo **–Si es así ¿Por qué Eren odia a Zeke?-**

**-No diría que lo odia, solo no parecen llevarse tan bien; el siente que le está debiendo favores y no les gusta aceptar su ayuda. Ese muchacho no aprende…-**

"Seguro también es porque Zeke lo presiona sobre su futuro"-Se sentía conmovía por la sinceridad de Carla y a la vez que le estaba pagando con tan poco, ni siquiera se atrevía a decirlo los verdaderos motivos por los cual escapó pero esto no podía seguir así**-Señora Jaeger yo también debo decirle algo-**Carla la miro con curiosidad**\- Es sobre por qué salí de mi casa-** La chica se armó de valor y le conto la verdad **\- No me parecía correcto seguirle mintiendo luego que fuera tan sincera conmigo-**

**-Mmm…No me gusta que me mientan Historia…-**

**-¡Prometo ayudar más lo que sea pero…! ¡Por favor no me eche!-**

**-Historia tranquila, no digas tonterías-**Le causo un poco de gracia lo último que dijo

**-¿No me va echar?-**

**-No, y menos luego de lo que me acabas de contar-**La tranquilizaba**-Al menos tuviste le valor de decírmelo, claro que me hubiera molestado si lo hubiera terminado descubriendo, pero aun así estaríamos igual-**

**-¿No está molesta?-**

**-Mientas que no se haga costumbre el mentir-**Le sonrió**\- Sigue confiando en nosotros Historia-**Estas palabras le causaron un ligero rubor, ni su misma madre había sido así de comprensiva. Le alegraba ya no cargar más con esa mentira, sentía como si finalmente hubiera encontrado un verdadero hogar.

-**Lo haré-**

**-Y llama a Eren para que nos ayude-**A Carla se le ocurrió la idea de que ahora que estaban preparando la cena bien su hijo podría unirse para poder pasar tiempo justos los tres.

**-¿Él sabe cómo cocinar?-**

**-Le cuesta aprender pero contigo seguro lo consigue-**Le guiño el ojo en señal de confianza**.**

Eventualmente Eren fue llamado, con cara de no saber lo que le esperaría preguntando el motivo para que Historia responde con un**-Vas a ayudarnos, Eren-**Mientras le preparaban un mandil.

**-Pero si yo no sé nada-**En realidad si sabía algo, lo mínimo pero lo decíapara intentar zafarse de la tarea

**-Nunca es tarde para aprender hijo-**Cuando escucho eso Eren sabía que no podía decir no pues acababa de descubrir que era idea de su madre

**-Tranquilo yo te ayudare-**La chica rubia estaba motivada por enseñarle lo que había aprendido.

**-¿Tu sabes cómo enseñar?-**Dudaba Eren.

**-Aprendí en poco tiempo, como lo que te prepare esta mañana-**

**-Eso se veía terrible-**Solo en aspecto aunque en el sabor era algo bastante decente, pero no pudo resistir la tentación de molestarla un poco con eso.

**-¡Que grosero!-** Reacciono algo molesta pero en el fondo sabía que solo se trataba de una broma**-La próxima vez lo hare tan rico que suplicaras por mas…-**Y así continuaron con la ligera discusión por unos cuantos minutos.

Todo esto mientras Carla veía la escena con mucha ternura sin evitar poder decir**-Historia ¿Puedes hacerme un favor?-**

**-Lo que sea señora Carla-**

**-Sigue junto a Eren como ahora**-Eso avergonzó mucho a ambos jóvenes presentes.

**-¡No digas esas cosas!-**Alcanzo a decir Eren todo nervioso y avergonzado.

Por otro lado Historia aunque ruborizada no estaba en posición para negarse por lo que asintió de todas formas, aunque eso pudiera insinuar muchas cosas teniendo como bonus el devolverle la jugada a Eren**-C-Cuente con ello-** Pudo decir la chica dejando a Carla alegre por ver lo bien que se llevaba con Eren y por al ayudarlo ser un poco más abierto.

.

.

.

Continuara…


	13. Chapter 13

Buenas para todos, aquí el siguiente capítulo, como siempre gracias por el apoyo y disfrútenlo.

P.D.: Me pregunto que terminara antes si este fic o el manga original xd, pero lo que si estoy seguro es que este fic será terminado. c:

* * *

Mientras tanto en otra casa un tanto lejos del vecindario donde vivía la familia Jaeger se veían las luces prendidas en una habitación decorada con temas oscuros y misteriosos aquellos que eran parte del gusto de una chica muy fanática de esos estilos, que respondía al nombre de Mikasa quien estaba intentando relajarse escuchando música desde sus auriculares, pero con una expresión no tan motivada por estar con cierta inquietud.

-"Cómo pude perder tal oportunidad"-Al fin luego de varios meses había tenido una cita con Eren, es más el mismo fue quien la invitó y aun así lo máximo que llegaron a hacer fue… Lo peor era que ni podía mencionar algo, ya que pareciese como si en ese día todo estuviera en su contra, ni siquiera tuvo el valor de pedirle algo tan simple como agarrarse de las manos o algo parecido. Tenía la esperanza de que hoy Eren tocara el tema sobre si intentarlo de nuevo, pero parecía actuar igual que siempre tanto con ella como con Armin-"Quien sabe cuándo se volverá a repetir" Aunque… Tal vez todo no este perdido dado que el día de hoy le llego una propuesta interesante a la salida de la escuela de las personas que menos esperaba.

_._

_/FLASHBACK/_

_**-Parecen ser Ymir y Reiner-**Le decía Armin al escuchar el llamado de sus nombres._

_**-Sigamos, no tenemos tiempo para ellos si queremos alcanzar a Eren-**_

_**-¡Ey! No escuchas cuando te llaman-**Alzo la voz Ymir algo enojada._

_**-Tenemos prisa-**Respondía Mikasa con actitud algo arisca._

_**-Si-si Eren seguramente-**La podía leer como a un libro **\- Solo será un minuto-**_

_La pelinegra echo una mirada de "Sabe demasiado" percibida al instante por Ymir quien para aclarar sus intenciones dijo**-Es más queríamos ayudarte con eso, Mikasa ¿Qué tal te va con Eren?-**La chica gótica se llenó de sospechas y más al ver a Reiner a su lado, señalándolo sutilmente para decirle a Ymir sobraba en la conversación**-¿Él? Descuida no hablara nada, de hecho también nos ayudara junto al resto del club- **_

_**-Y ¿Por qué me ayudarían?-**_

_**-Ehh…-**Pensó en un motivo**-Pues creemos que ambos harían una linda pareja ¿Cierto?-**Reiner solo asintió ante la declaración hecha de la forma más falsa posible._

_Mikasa estaba lista para negarse rotundamente pero Armin hablo primero-**Si quieren proponer algo díganos su verdadero motivo sino no cuenten con nosotros, después de todo somos amigos-**_

_-"Es más astuto de lo que parece"- Pensaron tanto Reiner como Ymir, y tenía razón aunque Armin también sospechaba mucho en el fondo le daba más curiosidad el plan que podían tener los 2 miembros de club de la Virtud._

_**-Está bien…-**Dijo resignada la chica pecosa**-Díselo Reiner-**_

_**-Creemos que si tu pasas más tiempo con Eren, él se alejaría de la reina-**Lo resumió lo más que pudo _

_**-Lo vez, Tampoco es un motivo siniestro ambos ganamos y…-**Sugirió Ymir ya con un poco más mejor humor_

_**-Olvídalo, vámonos Armin-** Respondió Mikasa de forma cortante disponiéndose a seguir su camino. _

_Ymir no se esperaba tal respuesta-"¿Enserio? **"- !Oye! al menos piénsalo ¿Si?-**Por más que intentaría detenerla sabía que era una mala idea presionarla demasiado por lo que ya no podían hacer nada más que esperar la respuesta de Mikasa._

_Un poco más alejados la misma chica que rechazo tal propuesta seguía aun molesta**-¿Cómo creían que se prestaría para algo así?-** Repetia en voz alta aunque Armin no parecía compartir la misma opinión**-No aceptare su absurdo plan ni en un millón de…-**_

_**-No voy a decir que estoy de acuerdo con ellos pero… ¿Que tienen de malo?-**Decía Armin_

_**-¿¡Que no vez?! ¡No quiero enamorar a Eren usando esa artimañas!-**Esa fue una de las razones por la cual jamás uso embrujos o cosas parecidas para estar con Eren quería que fuera algo más puro y natural para que de esa forma fueran verdaderamente una pareja._

_**-No lo creo que te obliguen a eso digo… Al inicio pensé que se trataría de un plan malévolo pero parece que ambos solo están celosos, además terminaron siendo honesto con nosotros así que… ¿Que tendría de malo aceptar algo de ayuda? Y se trata de Eren no deberías desaprovechas ninguna oportunidad-**Le hablaba el rubio de la forma más sincera que podía_

_Esto dejo algo pensativa a Mikasa quien no pudo le pudo responder durante todo el camino a casa más que un… **-Lo pensare…-**_

_/FLASHBACK/_

_._

Seguía viendo el celular en la mano, de verdad estaba a punto de llamarla, fue idea de Armin intercambiar números luego de que los acompañaran a la convención. Recordó nuevamente las palabras de Armin... _"¿Que tendria de malo?"_ En otras ocasiones hubiera pensado que se trataría de un plan de Historia para quizás averiguar algo, pero viendo que se empezaron a llevar bien, lo descarto además le confiaba la opinión de su manuscrito… pero eso era otra cosa. Y ahora que lo pensaba tampoco le caían mal ese par de Ymir y Reiner así que no había razón para negarse. Aparte de eso también estaba su relación con Eren que parecía volver a estancarse.

**-Tal vez Armin tengan razón, un poco de ayuda no sería malo…-**Lo había decidido así que volvió su teléfono para realizar la llamada.

**-¡¿Quién me llama a esta hora?!**-Respondió Ymir con una voz aun presa del sueño

**-Soy Mikasa-**

-¡**Ah! Mikasa-**Ymir despertó de golpe**\- ¿Dime te lo pensaste mejor?-**Cruzaba los dedos

**-Sí, pero aún me pregunto ¿Cómo podrían ayudarme?-**

**-Eso es algo que tendremos que discutir, ven a mi casa un día de estos y hablamos-**

**-Espera tengo una condición… quiero que Armin también venga-**

**-¿Armin? Es eso…-**Se notaba una pausa y algo de duda en su voz**\- No importa, si quiere venir que venga-**

Y de esa forma termino la llamada aunque ahora tendría que hablar con Armin para decirle en el lio que lo había metido, definitivamente necesitaría su apoyo ya que él sabía qué hacer para lidiar con estas cosas.

Volviendo a la casa de los Jaeger continuaba haciendo un terrible frio a la media noche tanto que cierta rubia llamada Historia no podía dormir otra vez…**-Que frio…-**Dijo tratando de cubrirse lo más que pudo en el limitante espacio del sofá. Se preguntaba si Eren estaría dormido, quizá podría ir a pedirle que le preste unas sábanas, después de todo había olvidado decirle a su madre del frio que había en la madrugada.

Camino lo más despacio de pudo para no despertar a nadie más hasta llegar frente a la puerta de la habitación de Eren, dudaba si tocar o simplemente entrar ¿Cuál sería su reacción? Debía admitir que era algo que le gustaría ver**-No hagas tonterías Historia solo pide una sábana y vete- **Se dijo en voz baja para sacar otras ideas de su mente.

Toco lentamente la puerta**-Eh… ¿Eren?-**

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos para que respondiera**-¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora?-** Abrió la puerta con tanto sueño que ni le importo que una chica lo llamara a medianoche, parece que estaba demasiado cansado para dar una reacción.

**-Es que tengo frio…-**

**-No vas a dormir aquí-** Dijo rápidamente mientras volvía a su cama

**-¡Que! ¡No sugerí eso!-** Bajo la voz cuando se dio cuenta del ruido que estaba haciendo**\- Solo te iba a pedir una sábana-**Respondió un tanto sonrojada y molesta-"Aunque lo primero no parece tan mala idea…"-

**-Tengo la misma cantidad que tu…-**Señalo su única sabana

Historia vio la cama de Eren era verdad. Es más se dio cuenta gracias a los colores que la sabana le prestaron era del cuarto de Eren, eso sí que le dio algo de pena recordó que ya le había pedido demasiado con lo de quedarse en su casa así que se le ocurrió una descabellado que podría funcionar**-Ya sé si las combinamos podríamos…¡No cierres la puerta!-**Historia la empujo para impedirlo ¿Enserio volvían a repetir esta situación?.

La dejo entrar para poder hablarle**-¡Estas insinuando que durmamos juntos!-**Le respondió Eren algo alterado, parece que finalmente Historia había conseguido la reacción que esperaba.

**-¡Fue tu idea!-** Le dijo para justificarse

**-No lo fue y te dije que no haría eso-**

**-Solo para dormir o es que ¿Le tienes miedo a una chica?-**

**-No es que tenga miedo es… ¡Soy hombre sabes!-**Recalco lo obvio

**-Descuida no pareces de la clase que se atrevería a hacer algo-** La chica le dijo honestidad con un rostro de confianza.

**-Ah…-**Eren no supo que responder debiera sentirse alagado pero no supo porque lo sintió como un golpe bajo. Tras ver como se quedó callado, Historia supuso que Eren no tendría problema por lo que no tardó en ser la primera en ponerse en la cama. A estas alturas ya Eren simplemente se limitó a ir junto a ella, supuso que con el sueño que tenía no debería ser tan difícil volver a dormir, vaya que estaba equivocado.

Tiempo más tarde ambos continuaban en la cama mirando cada uno hacia un lado opuesto con una muralla en silencio, Eren quien todavía estaba despierto pensaba en lo arrepentido que estaba por no negarse ya que si realmente lo hubiera querido… "¡Ahhh! ¡¿Por qué accedí a esto? ¡Ahora no puedo dormir!"-Volvía a repetirse -"Ya había pasado casi una hora Historia debe estar dormida"-Fue lo que se le paso por la cabeza sin embargo justo ahora pudo sentir movimiento a través de su espalda viendo que era Historia quien se movía para sacar algo de su mochila

**-Oye… -** Le dijo para confirmar si estaba despierta**\- ¿Aun no duermes?-**Volteo para verla

**-Si… ¿Te molesta si leo? Usare mi celular- **

**-Solo no hagas ruido… -**Volteo hacia su lado pensando en que se le veía muy cansada y sin dormir, aunque le dio curiosidad por lo que había sacado**-Al final si conseguiste ese libro-**

**-Me lo prestó Mikasa... Le estoy haciendo el favor de revisar su novela -**

**-Creí que se llevaban mal-**

**-¡No todo el mundo me odia!-**Inesperadamente le dio una respuesta agresiva**-... Creo…-**Se notó en su voz un tono un tanto depresivo en esa última palabra.

Por esa reacción Eren pensó que esto era más que por el cansancio o dormir juntos **-¿Todavía estas triste por lo de tu hermana?-**Fue la primera opción por la que se le ocurrió preguntar.

Ella asintió**-No puedo creer que de todas las personas ella haya sido capaz de mentirme así…-**

**-¿Te crees la única con derecho a mentir?-**

**-No, es solo que…-**Él siempre la ponía contra la pared en estas cosas**-…No la creía capaz de negarse a visitarme solo para estar con… Ya sabes…Lo comprendería si fuera un amor de persona pero se trataba de Zeke-**Incluso con lo bueno que había escuchado sobre él por Carla, todavía le dolía.

Eso a Eren todavía sonaba poco creíble aunque lo haya confirmado la misma Frieda, pero trato de ponerse un poco en el lugar de Historia, le habían sucedido muchas cosas últimamente. Pensaba que quizás la razón por la que ella no dormía era por seguir pensando en eso.

**-…¡Ella prefería pasar más tiempo con Zeke… que conmigo…i-**Eren se percataba que ella no se daba cuenta de lo egoísta que eso sonaba pero no se lo señalo, pues lo comprendía que en este momento es mejor dejar que Historia se desahogase de toda la rabia que tenía**-…Realmente añoraba pasar tiempo con Frieda, era lo que más necesitaba…y me ayudaba en esos momento de soledad, ahora… descubrir que se excusaba solo para pasar tiempo con Zeke y que estaba a punto de abandonarnos a mí y a mi familia por él… me resulta muy….-**Por un momento Eren pensó que ella diría una grosería**\- No sé si estar triste o enojada-**Decía con voz entrecortada esforzándose mucho por no mantener la voz baja pues no quería despertar a nadie más.

**-¿Qué va pasar con tu hermana? ¿Solo le dejaras de hablar o… ?- **

**-Ya no sé, supongo que ella no querrá verme y creo que yo tampoco… Ahora si no tengo idea…-** Se veía su cara llena de tristeza**-Y como dijiste no puedo quedarme por siempre en tu casa-**Pues tarde o temprano podrían descubrirla y tendría que irse-

-"¿Por qué ahora me duele verla así de triste?"- Esta vez no era su culpa así que no lo entendía, le había pasado lo mismo en la mañana cuando intento animarla, el sentir que debía hacer algo **-No creo que tu hermana no te quiera-**Historia reacciono a eso frotándose los ojos para verlo mejor**-Te aseguro que ella es la que más se preocupa por ti-**

**-¿Cómo puedes estar seguro?-**

**-¿Recuerdas cuando fui a tu casa? Ella estaba muy contenta de conocerme solo porque tenía que ver contigo. No paraba de hablarme y preguntarme de todo para asegurarse que estuvieras bien. Y sobre todo hoy cuando la encontré en la escuela...-**

**-De seguro fueron mis padres la que le dijeron que viniera-**

**-Ellos solo le avisaron, ella de verdad está preocupada por ti, estoy seguro que te iba a esperar toda la noche si no le decía dónde estabas.-** La miraba a los ojos para probarle que era verdad**-Te aseguro que puedes confiar en Frieda-**

Tanto contacto visual hacia que se pusiera nerviosa**-¿D-De verdad?-**

**-Sabes lo desconfiado que soy con la gente-**Respondió sonriéndole con algo de broma-"Aunque aún hay algo que no me cuadra en ella"-Poco le duro ese pensamiento cuando se percató de como Historia de daba una mirada totalmente conmovida y de felicidad, que no tardo ni un segundo en ponerlo nervioso.

**-Eren….Te lo agradezco-**Se sentía afortunada por confirmar que realmente Eren se preocupaba por ella. Hoy habían aparecido 2 personas más con las que verdaderamente podía confiar.

**-No hay de que…-**Dijo mientras volteaba a ver su lado para que no viera lo nervioso que se puso.

**-De verdad…te lo agradezco-**Lo abrazo por la espalda hasta el punto de sentir su calor, de veras que ya no hacia frio, más que por el par de sabanas todo esa calidez vino de sus mismo sentimientos **-No fue un error acudir a ti Eren…-**

**-S-Si- solo duérmete…ya…-**Dijo aparentando no estar nervioso.

La chica se dio cuenta que el abrazo estaba durando demasiado tiempo**-Lo siento…-** Sonrió con pena**\- También por ocupar espacio… solo será por esta noche-**

**-Como sea… duerme de una vez-**Volvía a repetir y estaría dispuesto a seguir así para ocultar la vergüenza.

La charla había funcionado pues Historia pudo dormir plácidamente pero sin darse cuenta que una de sus manos estaba sosteniendo la de Eren, quien paso varias horas sin poder dormir ni atreverse a voltear y mucho menos a soltar aquella delicada mano.

.

.

.

Continuara…


End file.
